4:I: Changes
by Kaoz
Summary: It was time to go back, time to do what I could to help out and what ever happened, some how, I knew things were just going to get worse.1802Hits!
1. What was lost

**What was lost...**

**_Phade goes home to find what they lost only to have it returned and an apology._**

**««««« »»»»»»**

_Damn! Why did I bother going there in the first place? Its not like we even speak anymore besides why would he help us- me? Just cuz I practically nursed him back to fucking the lawyer bitch and cooked and cleaned-! Aah!_

Just thinking about it made me mad all over again. I found myself loosing my temper a lot since I got 'home' and easily too.

I struggled with Ryan's bike as I parked it inside the Hyperion's enclosed front yard right between the fountain and the garden wall. My hair fell out of the helmet and I was more than grateful to let it out since it was very warm.

"Summer. Had to be summer when all this goes down and me not here. Like I could've done anything." I scoffed because really. What was I going to do? Beat up on people? Because that's about all I was good at now. I turned pulling the gloves off my hands. Summer was practically over, you'd think the weather would change accordingly but nooo! Its still fucking hot!

And what made me think I would have any better a chance of convincing Wesley to help us find Angel than the others?

"Not a damn thing that's what." Then I looked up at the sound and stopped in the middle of the path. "Shit."

"Thought I deserved worse." Wesley said as he slowly walked towards me. How was I supposed to answer that? I mean here he was all I had to do was open my mouth and ask for help- wait. No-no. _Why_ was he here? Who called him? Did anyone call him? Maybe the confusion showed on my face because he glanced over his shoulder before approaching me.

"I-." Wesley stopped in front of me and I had to look up. I took a good long look at the man he was now and I cant say he looked bad. Actually, the five o' clock shadow made him that much more handsome than I had first thought and he really did have gorgeous eyes. There was something in them that made you want to hold him and give him comfort because you knew, just knew he'd gone through something awful to make him look that sad.

I knew better though.

Of course he had gone through a tragedy and he'd alienated me, the only one who hadn't left him to the wolves so to speak but he'd made a huge mistake that rode his conscience like a- shit! I just realized, there's nothing here. I mean there's a gorgeous man in front of me but no tingling, no funny tummy shocks, no nervous twitch of the hands or body temperature rising, nothing!

_'What the hell's wrong with me? am I getting sick?' _I wondered rubbing at my forehead with a frown. I should at least feel a twinge of appreciation for the pretty picture he presented.

"Wes-." I began thinking I might as well get it over with and go upstairs.

"Phade, I-." here we both stopped. He took a deep breath and let it out looking at me again with those brown eyes and I could tell, this was going to be uncomfortable.

"I never showed my appreciation for what you did." He said and I was completely shocked. That was not what I thought he was going to say then again what the hell did I think he was going to say?

_'You know exactly what you thought he was going to say.'_

"There's an awful word somewhere to describe my behavior towards you, unfortunately I don't know it." He shrugged giving me a lopsided smile which I thought was kind of sweet. That brought me to the realization that I wasn't mad anymore. Shit happened, that's how it was supposed to be and I'm not complaining.

Kinda like where I'm at right now.

Wes placed a gentle hand on my leather clad shoulder and leaned down towards me. I froze, more than surprised and was about to let him know I wasn't-.

"Thank you." He said lightly kissing my cheek.

"Oh."

Well then.

Guess I didn't have to say any thing after all.

I had a little smile on my face as he walked away. It was nice to be appreciated. I was still basking in my appreciated-ness when I walked into the Hyperion lobby. And what I saw was…

"Holy krap!" I jumped down those steps and ran towards the couch where Fred and Gunn had Angel. "Wha-?"

Angel was back!!

"He needs more blood!" Fred sounded more than a bit frazzled and Gunn was no better. I have to say Angel didn't look so hot either.

"Look, just calm down. Gunn. Get him some blood-." I said trying to keep myself calm though I was immensely happy to have Angel back. Maybe now things would start to feel sorta normal again. At least _our_ normal.

"We don't have any." Gunn said.

Well shit that's a real problem now huh?

"Wes said that if he doesn't get more blood he could be permanently damaged. Brain wise." Fred said looking at us with big round eyes. She was definitely worried.

"Then go buy some. You know where to go. Move!" I had to raise my voice at Gunn which I knew he didn't like but how's he going to argue when I'm right?

"Cold…" Angel shivered and Fred quickly got up. "I'll bring some blankets. Everything's going to be fine Angel." She called over her shoulder as both Gunn and Fred went in different directions.

"You're home." I said trying to sound soothing but I wasn't sure Angel could hear me. He felt more than cold under my hand and he was mumbling incoherently. I glanced over my shoulder at the doors but I knew there was no way Gunn would make it back in 5minutes with that blood.

Could he survive…

"Shit." I sighed heavily already steeling myself for the stupid thing I was about to do. I mean who would _do_ this?

"Angel." I grabbed his arm and put it over my shoulder. I scooted closer to him and wrapped his arm around my waist then pulled the jacket off my shoulder. "Angel, you're going to have to feed."

My hand slightly trembled as I pulled my hair away from my shoulder exposing my neck. I pulled on his arm to get him to straighten a bit more just so we weren't both leaning to the side then rested my free hand on the couch over his legs. I was the one keeping us _on_ the couch instead of falling to the floor.

"Angel. I know you can hear me. My neck's right there just… you know… do your thing." I said swallowing the nervousness. This was the right thing to do and so long as I kept telling myself that I wouldn't bolt like a frightened rabbit.

He shifted behind me and I stiffened already imagining the bite. Instead I felt his lips on my neck and I giggled.

"Sorry, just tickles." I tried to keep still as his lips sort of sucked on my skin. It kinda felt like- well, it want like that but I could still feel the embarrassed flush fill my cheeks with a blush. I couldn't even blame it on the summer heat because the lobby was nice and cool.

"Um, Angel? Try not to kill me o-Ah!" he _bit_ me! He _really_ bit into me and it hurt!!

Suddenly his arm tightened around my waist and it felt as though I would suffocate. His other hand pulled my hair as he reached for my neck. His fingers slid around my throat and pulled my head back so that he could bite deeper and that's when I felt it.

I'm not sure how to describe being bitten by a vampire and having your lifeblood sucked out of you while you lie there completely useless. Your body sort of goes numb though it gets hot. Like you got little sparks of electricity shooting all over your skin. Then there's that dreamy sort of connection between you and the vampire. Yeah, sounds corny but I know first hand its true. You don't even want to move, your body sort of feels…relaxed, I guess though its still not the right description. It doesn't describe the weightless feeling in your limbs or the lack of fear that's in your mind. You're both connected to each other, each seeing through the others eyes so its kinda confusing about where and who you are at that moment. I mean, I wanted to bite down harder, to get more…

_So warm, heart beating, chest rising with each breath, body soft and pliant in my hands…._

"Angel…."

I pulled her-me closer, bit down deeper, wanted more…

Was it me?

Which one was I?

Where was I?

****

**««««« »»»»»»**

"The Hyperion."

_'Must be the place and there's my bike.' _

Ryan smiled seeing the helmet sitting on the seat. She was definitely home. He made his way up the walk way seeing the bamboo hedge she 'hadn't' mentioned and the small flower pots around the entrance. He went up the stairs and hesitated by the door not sure if he was supposed to knock or just walk in.

"It's a damn hotel!" he muttered still he knocked before pushing the door open and stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Where's everyone?" he wondered out loud then he heard it, a sort of gasp. He dropped his duffel and pulled his gun searching for the source. Again the sound only this time it was towards his left and he noticed the big red round couch. Ryan rushed down the steps leaning to the side and stopping in mid stride at what he saw.

Sound dimmed so low the only thing he could hear was Phade's short gasp. The vampire sat holding her around the waist cupping her neck in a tender way though tender was the last way to describe the scene. He saw her limply raise a hand to her chest as if reaching for- what? What did she think that would do?

"GET YOUR FANGS OUTTA MY GIRL!!" he roared hearing the rush of sound come crashing around his ears. His arm was steady even if inside he felt completely undone. This fucking walking dead disease was draining her and here he was just aiming a gun.

"NO!"

Ryan flinched at the unexpected sound slightly altering his aim when his head was covered and something bony knocked into him. The gun went off seeming overly loud in the lobby.

"Angel!"

_'It's a girl! Fucking girl knocks into me- Angel?'_

Ryan pulled off the blanket already moving towards them and throwing it aside. He dropped down next to Phade were she lay on her side one arm stuck under her body.

"What's wrong with you?" the skinny girl asked as she held the vampire in her arms protectively.

"I'm not the one feeding off my employees." He ground out his eyes glaring.

"Angel-." She shook her head though she knew exactly what she'd seen. "There's an explanation for this-!"

"Fred?" the raspy voice emanating from the dead thing in her arms brought both sets of eyes to him.

"I'm here. You're gonna be fine-." She soothed gently running a hand down his face.

"Phade. Where-?"

"What the fuck do you want with her!" Ryan roared angrily, seeing that no one seemed to be concerned for Phade.

_'She came back to this?'_

"…not… you think…" startled by her low whisper Ryan quickly turned his attention on her. He slipped his arms under her back and raised her up. The move seemed to make it easier for her to breathe and once more her voice came out though a little stronger.

"I told him… needed blood."

"No." Ryan shook his head. "No. I saw him. No!" he refused to accept what she was saying. She didn't know what she was saying, yeah, that was it! She was delirious with loss of blood and she had no idea what she-.

"Ryan?" Phade looked up barely able to focus.

"I'm here." Ryan responded holding her closer but she didn't hear him.

**««««« »»»»»»**

_Ooow! My God! Why do I feel like I've been run over? And why is it so dark? Wait where am I? oh, right. Bedroom._

I looked around again just to make sure this was the right place and sat up. Not a good move considering my body was hurting and the room spun like crazy. I closed my eyes feeling it get worse and just flopped back onto the pillows. When things started to settled down I began to wonder just how I had come to wake up in my bedroom.

_And in my nightclothes! Who the hell-?_

Oh well this was just great! Come home to find an almost dead Angel then stupidly decide it's a good idea to feed him _with_ my own blood no less and wake up here. I sighed wondering if anything else could go wrong.

"Yup, I'm home."

The sound of the door opening caught my attention though I assumed it was likely Fred coming to check on me.

"Nice to know what you left me for."

I sat up so fast I bit my lip at the pain that caused me. That wasn't Fred. And it so wasn't the tone I wanted to hear, not in his voice.

"Hi hun." I said overly cheery. At least I tried! Jeez you try looking up at a 6'4" angry looking Hercules guy obviously pissed off and let me know what you think!

The bed dipped with his weight as he sat next to me and gently pried my hand from my neck. He took my chin in his gently turning my face and I felt the skin pull as he lifted the bandage. After a second he pressed down and let go. I didn't even look at him, not when I knew he was angry and this was totally new to me!

"All I want to know is; are you coming or staying?"

I sucked in a sharp breath. This wasn't at all what I expected not that being bled by a vampire and having my angry boyfriend sitting next to me in a dark bedroom was something I had put on my goals list.

Fuck! I didn't _have_ a goal list! I'm the type that _avoids_ making plans because, hey! Guess what? Life doesn't work that way! Life just happens and sometimes you get to steer it where you wanna except for moments like this. Yeah, this was so not my steering.

"Ok. So maybe you should start by telling me why you're so upset…?"

"Really?" his voice was clipped and I knew this was gonna be bad. "You need to ask? Why don't you tell me why that walking ash isn't ash?"

"Uuh, who… ok. So, I came home and I beat up on Conner cuz you know he just-. Teenagers!" I shrugged still avoiding his eyes. I was nervous and I was trying to figure out why _and _explain what he'd probably seen to get him so upset. "Then I kinda went to ask Wes for help though he wasn't home then he was here and I totally forgot to ask him for help!" I realized belatedly that this wasn't the time to go off on a side trip cuz angry boyfriend still sitting right here! And we didn't need the helo anymore because Angel was home. Hell, Wes had delivered out souled vampire, I wonder if he was going to charge us?

I'd heard he was doing side jobs on his own-.

"Sorry, uh I came in and there's Angel. He sooo didn't look good and he needed blood but we didn't have any and Gunn went to get some but he wasn't gonna make it back soon and I didn't know what else to do cuz Wes said he could have brain damage and not a good thing brain damage hello vampire dozens of years old and then there's the whole Angelus thing inside and we don't know if that's gonna come out, so not a good thing to come out from what I've heard and well I…" I shrugged just a little afraid of the look on his face. I wasn't sure what it meant. Then-.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he exploded.

"Wh-."

"NO! You actually let some _fucking_ vampire suck on you!"

"He's not ju-."

"OH! I forgot! HE'S the almighty ANGEL! He's practically fucking _GOD_ around here!" Ryan jumped up beginning to pace as he continued to yell at me. This was more than pissed off. Pissed off I could calm down but- this?

"Not a single one of them bothered to _look_ for you when you left and you come back just to feed the _GODDAMN BEAST YOU CALL A BOSS!"_

"Hey! I did not-."

"Don't you _fucking_ tell me you didn't! I _saw_ you, Phade! Saw the-." Suddenly he stopped. He didn't say anything, didn't move, nothing and it was just a little bit more scary than before.

"I know what they might seem like." My voice was soft and I knew I was close to tears.

He was right.

They hadn't bothered looking for me. I could've died and no one would have known, not even a call… I shook my head. This wasn't the time to get into thoughts of how little I seemed to matter in this group. That would happen later, when things were calm and I could think about it.

"They needed me… I just couldn't-." I couldn't what? Just ignore them? Why not? Why the hell couldn't I ignore them when they had no trouble ignoring me.

I realized I wasn't just mad, I was also hurt by their disregard, how easily they seemed to forget I had even been part of AI.

"I need you." He said coming to kneel by me. He took my hands in his so gently-. I still hesitated, I couldn't really trust myself with Ryan. I kept my past from him, my family, the- about _them_ though I was almost sure he would believe me. He'd seemed to get over me 'slaying' werewolves easily enough but in my personal life… could I trust him?

I pulled him up to avoid having to make a decision and when he was at eye level I threw my arms around his shoulders and hugged him. He hesitated before slipping his arms around me. Ryan let out a ragged breath and pulled me tightly to his chest.

This is what I had missed. It's what I'd been afraid of, getting to care for him…

"I need you." Though the words were muffled against his neck I know he heard me if anything the stiffening of his body and the sudden inhale reassured me.

It wasn't an 'I love you' but then again what was that? The only time I had ever even considered saying it the jerk turned out to be a… jerk. Even if Ryan was completely different in personality not to mention a different nationality he was still a man and men tended to be jerks, some more than others. This was unfortunate because like most women I still wished, deep down in the darkest corners of my being, that I would eventually find my knight or prince charming, whichever just so long as I get one.

The mood being what it was and me feeling how I did I figured it was good to change the subject so…

"How did I end up in this?" I asked plucking at the silky nightgown.

He pulled away only long enough to look down at what I wore and smiled with a slight shrug.

"It was just hanging there…"

I arched an eyebrow getting a real good idea of _how_.

**««««« »»»»»»**

I woke up feeling pleasantly tired though still a bit light headed, then again after last night… hmm.

"Mor-." I stopped seeing the bed was empty and the sheets were tucked in on me. I hadn't done that so it was safe to assume Ryan was here, just not in bed.

"Now why the hell isn't he in bed?" I wondered out loud already getting up. The cool draft kinda reminded me I wasn't wearing anything under the covers so I hastily grabbed the silk kimono looking robe at the foot of the bed and ache-ily made my way to the door.

"She's still sleeping."

That was Ryan but who was he talking to? Gunn? Fred?

I pulled open the door only wide enough so I could see into the living room. Just my luck I only caught a glimpse of Ryan's muscled shoulder and part of his back. I gazed for a second dreamily appreciating the male specimen in my living room then opened the door a little more, just enough to squeeze out. That's when I heard the rest of that conversation.

**««««« »»»»»»**

"I came to see how she was doing." Angel spoke quietly feeling deep down guilty for what he did. He'd come to apologize but found the hulking angry giant instead. He wasn't sure what the guy was doing there but Phade hadn't let go of him. She'd passed out before she could tell any one who he was or why he had a gun not that seeing a vampire feeding off a human was normal but you didn't usually find a person with a gun either.

Fred had known him or of him. Not that the guy had been forthcoming with his name.

"She was gone all summer. You didn't bother finding out if she was ok then."

Angel clenched his jaw but kept his retort civil. "Things weren't exactly calm when she left."

"Don't tell me the sun was shining too brightly for you. Oh, wait. You're like what, 300 hundred? Haven't learned to use a phone yet, hmm?"

"Voicemail." Angel replied knowing this was pushing it.

"What?"

"I don't know how to get my voicemail." Angel replied. He saw the blood rush to Ryan's face and his shoulders tense. He pulled the door open wider and Angel caught the light scent of Phade. She was awake.

"Listen-. You ever come near her again… keep those fangs away from her or I will." Ryan after a beat. "Permanently."

There was no mistaking the tone of his voice and Angel though angry had to give the human some respect. Had it been him wanting to protect B-.

Angel inclined his head slightly in acknowledgment of the threat.

"Let her know we'll be out for of couple of hours. When she feels up for it we have work to do. If she still wants to work for me…" Angel noticed the tightening of Ryan's jaw and left it alone. Phade had heard him of that he was sure so he turned away going down the hall. The sound of the closing door echoing behind him.

**««««« »»»»»»**

"Goddamn nerve of that bastard!" Ryan hissed under his breath. He pushed on the door though what he really wanted was to put his fist in that vampires face! The urge was so bad he almost opened the door to go after him. Instead, he turned going back into the living room, where he had left the envelopes he had been looking at when the knock had called him to the door. What had made him look he didn't know but he had and now he had questions. Like who's Sebastian? And why was this kid writing to Phade because the writing looked like a kids unless the fucker had awful penmanship… then there was that other bedroom?

"Who was that?"

"Huh?!" Ryan looked up more than startled to find the object of his thoughts standing in her bedroom doorway. Then he noticed the crossed arms and though she seemed to be leaning lazily against the door frame the look on her face wasn't at all relaxed.

"Uuh…"

"Try a little harder." She said knowing he was thinking of lying. You didn't sleep with someone for almost a year, eat and fight alongside them without getting to know them pretty good. Unless you didn't want to.

"Who's this?" Ryan asked instead. He held up the envelopes and seeing them Phade pushed away from the door frame.

"What the hell are you doing with those?" Phade snatched them out of his hands turned to the wall opposite them and threw them in a small drawer.

"They were in plain sight." Ryan said standing way too close for his own good.

"Don't go through my things!" her voice rose as she turned. Phade pushed past him heading to the bedroom Ryan close behind her.

"Your things? What the hell-! HEY!" Ryan shoved the door open and stomped in after her. "You get letters from some _guy_ and I cant ask who the fuck he is because I'm going through your things? And what-?" Ryan waved his arms up throwing them towards the door. "That room. _Whose_ is it?"

"Aah!" Phade screamed at him throwing the first thing that came into her hands. Ryan stumbled back clutching at the fluffy pillow and yanking it off his face.

"Don't you FUCKING go in there!" she threw another one at him which he managed to avoid with his face. "A closed door means STAY OUT!!" she threw another pillow and Ryan knew she was going to run out of them pretty soon then God only knew what she was going to throw. "Don't you know what a FUCKING closed door means? Why the HELL were you in there? What could you possibly need from there?"

"I wasn't snooping!" Ryan protested feeling just a little guilty because he actually had been though not on purpose. "Phade! I swear I didn't mean any harm! Goddamn it!!" Ryan shoved the pillows at her pushing her onto the bed where she kicked and had he been any where near her right his leg would definitely be broken as it was he lost all feeling in it and was ready to sit down only Phade wasn't about to let him.

"GET OUT!!" she yelled already sitting up.

"What?"

Phade got up her hands balled and he wondered if this was bad?

"GET OUT!!!"

"Where the hell am I supposed to go?" he asked standing. Ryan towered over her but even then she didn't back away or stop the yelling.

"It's a big fucking hotel!! You'll have no trouble finding a room. Now get the HELL OUT!" she shoved him and Ryan felt his leg give then suddenly the air warmed uncomfortably and he was on fire.

"AAh!" he flailed feeling as if his skin were melting then he was suspended in the air. His feet dangled above the lobby floor for a second then someone let go and he dropped.

His sore leg bounced off the couch and he fell backwards arms flailing.

"AAh! OOoph!" the floor felt cold, too cold but it wasn't like he could get up, yet. Ryan lay a moment trying to get his body to adjust and feeling the room spin slowly.

"What the hell was that?" he mumbled before closing his eyes.

**««««« »»»»»»**

"Aah!" I clutched my head feeling it burn, my eyes felt hot, too hot and I couldn't catch my breath. It was as if someone had thrown a ton of rocks on my chest, so bad was the pressure. Something wet trickled over my lips but I didn't care not when all I wanted was for the horrible flaming poker to be taken out of my head and the fire pulled away from my eyes.

I have no idea how long I was out because all I saw was the wooden floor. At first I didn't know what it was, the pictures in my head of that place just felt so normal, so natural. There were others too, women in certain color-. Why where they-? The images were fading and I pushed myself up. My eyes focused on the floor and I frowned at the stain. Was that…

"Blood?"

Whose? I touched my face remembering and found a bright red smear on my fingers. I was still bleeding!

"Ooh! Oh, God!" I grabbed my nose and tilted my head back as I scrambled to my feet. What the hell was this? I'd never had a bloody nose in my life!! Not that I hadn't when I was fighting but that's different, there was a reason, usually a wall or fist or something hard came in contact with it.

"Ryan!" I stopped looking in the mirror with horror. "What have I done?"

**««««« »»»»»»**

"What are you doing down there?" Angel stopped by the door frowning. He'd heard them fighting, it was hard not to what with preternatural hearing and all. But how 'he' had gotten down to the lobby before any of them was strange.

"I don't think he heard you…" Fred went down the steps and cautiously approached him. He stirred, barely opening his eyes and frowned up at the skinny girl.

"Hmm?" Ryan closed his eyes and started to sit up.

"Are you all right?" Fred asked just a little concerned and embarrassed to see a half naked man in the lobby.

_'Now I get it.'_ She thought as Ryan stood to his full height even if he did wobble a bit.

"Uh-huh. Just peachy." He groaned arching his back tentatively.

"What happened?" Angel asked again this time coming closer. Ryan glared at him the vampire who walked around with a soul, like it made a difference.

"She told me to get out."

Angel arched an eyebrow. "Tsk, tsk. She likes her privacy." He said. Ryan's eyes narrowed wondering…

"Come on Fred."

They left, the door closing. In the silence that followed Ryan wondered just what the hell _had_ happened. He glanced up the stairs already wincing at the sight because he was going to have to climb all of them on his way back to the suite.

"Fuck me…!"

**««««« »»»»»»**

The door was unlocked since I had forgotten to lock it after soulvamp left. That kind of thinking would have to wait because what I wanted right now was to find Phade. The living room was empty so was the kitchen when I glanced in there.

"Bedroom then." I sighed gathering my courage and pushing the recent image of me on fire out of my head.

I found her rocking herself on the bathroom floor. Her hair covered her face and her muffled voice… she was mumbling incoherently and crying.

"Phade." I wasn't sure if I should touch her or not. Considering… but I did.

She flinched from me waving a hand to push me away.

"What the hell?" I frowned seeing the red smudges. I grabbed her hand maybe a little too hard but she is stronger than any normal woman. As it was I had a little trouble holding her still.

"You're bleeding, Phade." I grabbed her upper arms and pulled her up. She couldn't even hold her own weight!

"Didn't mean to. Kill… murderer… kil-."

"Phade!" I shook her feeling a thread of anxiety creep up my spine. What the hell was wrong?

"Fire! They're all burning! I burned them!" she cried looking up. She was still bleeding, it trickled slowly out of her nose and her eyes? Oh my God. Her eyes seemed to be covered with a red shimmering mist.

"Phade, baby. What's wrong? Phade!" I held her in my arms feeling her tremble as she buried her face in my chest. I didn't know what to do. How was I supposed to help her? Then so softly I almost didn't hear her.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

I shrugged feeling her begin to calm down and that just calmed me down as well.

"What the hell. It's not the first time we've had a fight. Won't be the last one."

**««««« »»»»»»**

"What's this about an Axis?" I asked already getting myself into work mode. Angel had said there was work to be done and even if Ryan didn't like it this was my job and my home. The only thing left to discuss now was whether or not he wanted me this way because I wasn't about to run away again.

"The Axis of Pythia. Its supposed to help us find Cordy." Fred said from her seat.

"Oh." I took a deep breath and went to my desk. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Yes." The look on Fred's face was more than relieved which just affirmed my prior thought. She'd been doing a lot since everyone had left. So what if I couldn't find most of the cases I'd been working on or figure out what we'd been paid for and what was still unpaid. She'd done her best, now it was my turn to get our office in order and up to speed.

"I'm sorry." Fred whispered.

"No. Don't worry about it." I reassured her though I had to shove down my dismay at all the work I had to do. "You did great considering… I didn't know things were… Lorne didn't say anything."

"Lorne. He left too. He didn't know, too busy to call us or take our calls." Fred grumbled looking more than ever like a little girl. "Phade?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"I'm sorry."

"Fred I tol-."

"No. I mean about not calling you after you-. Well, it just wasn't right and I'm sorry."

She left then, a little smile on her face and I just wondered what the hell was this? She apologized and it wasn't even her fault nor was she the one I would've expected to- then again Fred is the noblest of them all.

More so than I am.

"Phade?"

I looked up startled to see that time had gone by so fast and I still hadn't managed to make a dent in all the paperwork on my desk.

"Phade." I stood up and slowly made my way around the reception counter feeling nervous, anxious and scared. He had his bag with him, not a good sign and I had to take a breath to steady myself for what was coming.

"I asked you before… if you were coming or staying." He said coming down the stairs and towards me. "After seeing-. What you do here? This is your job, I get that. I have mine too."

He was leaving.

"Uh-huh." I nodded feeling my insides twisting. I couldn't believe this hurt so bad!

"Phade-."

"No-. You're right." I cleared my throat before saying what I obviously had to. "This is my place and you have yours. No reason you should stay. I guess… well, it was fun."

"Fun?" he asked. There it was. That tone and more than ever I felt myself flinch. I was hurting him and I knew it but did he know how much I was hurting?

"That's it? Just fun?" he asked quietly. I shook my head knowing it wasn't just fun not for me.

"Look at me!" he yelled and I took an involuntary step backwards.

"Oh no! You're not running away from me." he said taking my arms in a firm grip. "Tell me right now if you want me to go. Tell me!"

"Go? You're the one leaving not me!" I yelled back.

"You could come with me. You don't have to stay here."

"I'm not running anymore, Ryan." I shook my head. "When I left things were bad, for me, for them. Angel helped me when I needed it now its time I did the same."

"You're gonna choose them over me." he stated flatly dropping my arms and standing apart.

"No. I'm done choosing." I shook my head. "I wan-. I want you to stay. But I won't force you."

_She looked vulnerable and tired. I wondered if this was normal, to feel like my insides were in a knot that no one would untangle in a million years. How could she tell me she didn't want me to go and then tell me she wouldn't force me to stay? _

_But she said it didn't she? She said she doesn't want you to go. That means she wants you to stay. Are you? _

_Was I? _

"What is it between us?" he asked. "What is it that makes it so hard to stay angry at you and want you more every time?"

I shook my head unable to answer and watched as he moved closer.

"I cant stay." He said and my heart seemed to crumble with those words. I nodded refusing to let him see the pain but when he took me in his arms I hid my face in his chest. I hadn't done a good job of keeping myself detached. The past year had been- it was too much time spent with him not to feel this heartache at his leaving. But I had always known it wouldn't last.

It couldn't last.

"But I'll come back." He whispered to the top of my head as he held me closely. I stiffened slightly before slipping my arms around his waist and holding on to him.

He was coming back?

Maybe I was stupid to hope it was true but hope is the one thing that you can never really seem to loose.

"I love you."

_Those three words left my lips with out a second thought and instantly knew it was right. I love her. Love everything about her. Love watching her sleep because she looks so peaceful. Love to watch her fight because it was just- beautiful. The way she moves… mostly I love fighting with her because then we could make up and the making up… _


	2. Home Front

**Home Front **

_When unexpected guests arrive Phade doesn't know exactly what to do so she gives them a room. What would Angel say?_

**««««« »»»»»»**

Here I am stuck in the hotel finishing up our paper work when the others are off on a 'retreat' to Vegas no less. Some where I have never been. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. I live in LA closer than any one not actually living in Vegas to Vegas and I've never been there. And I haven't so get over that I have. Sort of.

Next on my list of complaints is that I'm the only one here to actually get our jobs done because we are actually getting calls. Calls from people needing help and supernatural phenomena that's just freaking them out. Not to mention Wesley's taking them off our hands. So I am not happy. Not happy at all. So why did I want to stay behind in the first place?

**««««« »»»»»»**

"Sammy, what the hell are we doing in Los Angeles?"

Sam looked at his brother more than annoyed and not wanting to repeat himself.

"Fine. Use those puppy browns to help me find a hotel."

"Like that one?" Sam asked staring at the huge white building ahead of them.

"Something affordable, Sam."

"No, go there."

"Sam-."

"Dean would you just-! For once in you're life-."

"Jesus Christ alright! If it'll get you to shut up." Dean Winchester snuck a quick glance at his little brother smiling inside. He pulled over to the side not seeing a parking lot and glanced over Sam at the plaque on the vine covered wall.

"The Hyperion Hotel" he sat back with a sigh looking out the windshield. "Sounds cozy don't it?"

Sam looked at his brother with irritation and decided not to answer as he got out of the car. Both boys went the trunk and took out a duffel bag before Dean closed the trunk and headed into the hotel.

"Wonder what this'll be like." He muttered under his breath.

**««««« »»»»»»**

I didn't hear them come in, what with the music blaring and me? I was doing my workout only I was using the broadsword. Not a common sight for regular folk I just didn't know these guys weren't regular. But I kept going sword swinging and chopping doing a fancy flip I hadn't used yet until I almost cut one of them in half. The sorter half to be precise.

"Who the hell are you? And what the hell are you doing getting in my way?" I demanded more frightened that I had almost killed a regular human being even if he were on the stupid side.

**««««« »»»»»»**

"Me?" Dean asked and I just couldn't help the smile. Here was this little 5'2" petite brunette swinging a huge ass sword and giving Dean a tongue lashing. I have to say, Dean wasn't being to smart about it not when she had a sword…

"Hey, I'm not the one swinging a sword around the lobby like nobody's here."

"No one was here."

"We're here!"

"Yeah, now. You weren't a second ago."

"Listen lady, we came in to get a room-."

"It's not that kind of hotel, _kid_."

"Kid? What-?" Dean turned to me and I shrugged letting him know he was on his own with this one. He flipped me off before turning back to the girl and I walked towards the couch to watch. I didn't get far before I had that huge sword at my throat.

"Where are you going?" and I could swear there was a smile in her voice. And her voice, sweet as honey and oh so polite.

"Hey! Okay, put the sword down and we'll talk about this…" I could've told Dean that wasn't going to help but big brother _always_ knows best, not that he'd ever admit to ever being wrong.

"I asked you a question?" she repeated then the sword moved just a little over my jugular. "Uh-uh. You don't move either or he gets a brand new smile." She warned Dean. I could practically hear Dean thinking and wished what ever he thought of he didn't get a chance to set in motion because I really liked having my head attached to my shoulders. I didn't need another smile.

"I was just going to sit down." I pointed to the couch and tried not to breathe when the sword was lowered. I heaved a relieved breath shoulders sagging just a little. My hand reached to my neck just to make sure it was still intact but my fingers came away clean. Not a scratch.

"Are you boys helpless?"

I turned around confused by that and saw her standing, legs slightly apart both hands on the pommel with the sword point down. not exactly the image of evil but something about her made me think she could be dangerous. I'd just seen her flip with a sword in hand kinda made sense she'd know how to use it and that just brought up tons of questions on why she'd need to know how to use a sword.

"Excuse me?"

"Your ears don't work too well do they?" she replied and Dean's face went a shade of red. I sighed knowing this was going to lead to trouble. "Are you helpless?" she repeated only this time she did it slower and looked directly at Dean. Another shade of red. We really didn't need any more trouble. What we did need was a room and I knew this was the place we had to get it.

"Uh, no. We just need a room." I said before Dean could give her one of his witty sarcastic retorts that never lead to any thing good.

"Look boys. This isn't that kind of hotel."

"Funny. The sing outside says 'Hotel'." Dean snarked. "Your eyes don't work too well do they?"

"Ha ha you're not funny and I know what the plaque reads. So unless you need help with something other than a room your gonna have to go somewhere else."

That was a problem. I knew we had to stay here, the last dream made no sense but I recognized the place. Somehow we had to get a room here.

**««««« »»»»»»**

I still cant believe this! What the hell am I thinking? What in Gods name made me do this? I cant believe I'm actually doing this!! Angel's gonna kill me. Yup, he's gonna kill me then turn me so he can kill me again.

"There are rules." I said over my shoulder. "You are not to go wandering off around the hotel, at all. There are areas still under construction or being remodeled and I don't want any accidents. If you wanna eat you're out of luck cuz we don't have a kitchen. So, you'll be eating out. And…" shit what else? Don't go in our weapons cabinet cuz there are weapons in there? Yeah that'll make 'em stay out of it.

"Don't loose your keys or I'll have to charge you another $20. Here's your room." I pointed motioning for the tall kid handing him his key. When I saw stumpy heading in after him I put my arm across the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" I smiled. I had something else planned for him, the main reason we had come down this hall in the first place.

"I'm guessing not there." He said pointing to his brothers room. He actually grinned seeing the smile on my face and I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"You guessed right." I said pushing away from the door and turning. "This way." I shook my ass just a little and heard him hurry to catch up. I only went down another three doors before stopping. He almost ran into me so caught up in his little fantasy, then again; tight black yoga pants and gray tank top not much of me hiding.

"This one's all yours." I said dropping the key in his hand. I waved walking back the way I had come while he stared.

'_Angel's gonna kill me.'_ I sighed then I heard the phone ringing and ran to the lobby.

**««««« »»»»»»**

The knock on my door didn't surprise me, assuming it was the little brunette from the lobby coming to pay me a visit. I stood up going towards the door a smile on my face. Something sour caught my attention and I sniffed my hand already on the door knob.

"Shit." It was me. Two days on the road didn't leave me with a sweet smell.

"It's somewhere in here. Come on!" I threw clothes out of my bag until I felt the cold glass against my hand and pulled it out. "A-ha!"

I opened the top and splashed some on my shirt and neck before closing it and dropping it in the bag.

The knock came again and I smiled at her impatience. I opened the door wide to Sam's huge grin and wiped mine off.

"What?" I grouched already turning away. He laughed.

"I knew it." He gloated still laughing.

"What?"

"You thought it was her, the girl from downstairs." He laughed again.

"No. I didn't alright." But he kept grinning like a fool at my expense. "You laugh like a girl!" I threw at him feeling even stupider by the second. Stupider, is that even a word?

"Wha-? Oh…" Sam stopped and looked around then turned to me with that look.

"What?" I kept myself from taking a step back knowing the embarrassment wasn't over yet.

"Are you…?" he moved forward sniffing the air still looking at me.

"What? Now you're smelling things-." I grouched hoping to divert his attention but…

"No, your…" Sam stopped a grin spreading across his face. "You're wearing cologne aren't ya?"

"What! No-." Fuck, no such luck.

"Yeah, you're wearing cologne! You thought that was her knocking and you-."

"No that's not why!" but it was and he knew it and knew that I knew he knew it.

"Yeah it is." He was trying not to laugh and failing miserably. I don't get why he was trying to hold it in, that just pissed me off more.

"You know what? Yeah, so what? I like to smell nice, Sam. I like to smell good and unlike some of us… you… I'm not embarrassed to say I wanna stay clean." Bullshit and he knew it.

"Hey Dean." Sam chuckled some more and opened another door. "Showers in there if you wanna clean up." He said.

"You still laugh like a girl." I retorted for lack of any thing better. "Bitch."

"Jerk." He laughed.

**««««« »»»»»»**

"Just another job I get to do on my own." I grumbled wrinkling my nose at the smell. Smell? This was a stench! Then again we had been in worse and I'd had worser than worse with Ryan's group. I dropped down into the sewer annex crouching as I looked around. Empty.

I made my way to the next connection and pretty much followed the smell until I found it.

"My God… you are one nasty foul smelling mother-! Ugh!" I pinched my nose and stared up at the lizard like demon inhabiting this tunnel. It wasn't gonna be easy but I could manage on my own.

"God I wish I'd brought nose plugs."

**««««« »»»»»»**

"_Price. We're not the only ones here."_ The voice crackled through his ear piece as he followed the blinking light on the screen.

"Who else?" he asked quickening his pace.

"_Some girl. She's-."_

"Black leather, pair of three pronged knives?" he asked interrupting.

"_Yeah. How did you-?"_

"Stay out of her way. We're a minute out." Wes turned to the others. "Let's go."

He hadn't seen Phade since he'd dropped off Angel at the hotel. She had looked different, more like the young woman who had first arrived at the hotel. Before any thing had gone wrong. Before their lives had been turned inside out and he'd made mistakes…

'_I've been playing devils advocate and taking shit from everyone else so you can fuck this!' _her words returned taunting him.

'_Hope you enjoy what you're getting more than what you had." _But he hadn't and he'd been wanting it back. Was it too late? They wouldn't want him now, not with everything that's happened. Angel…

Then he saw her.

"Phade!" was that his voice? Yes and now she was hanging precariously from one scaly eye. "Protective fire! Now!" he ordered. The sound of short spurts of gunfire filled the tunnel hitting the lizard beast in its lower regions.

"Fucking assholes!!" Phade screamed. The Sai flipped in her hand before she sunk it in the eye. There was a deafening screech as the demon recoiled clawing at its own face. He felt his heart clench in his chest but Phade was already on her way down. She landed on the cement floor a few yards from the lizards clawed leg and fell back onto her side the Sai slipping from her hands.

"Now!" Wes ordered and two of his men raised a heavy looking gun and blasted the demon with intense light. The screeching worsened reaching a deafening pitch then there was nothing.

Wesley stumbled his way towards her and tripped falling on his knee hard. When he could see again he reached out a hand to her which she shoved aside. Her lips moved but he couldn't hear it, he motioned to his ears and Phade frowned.

'_You're a fucking asshole! What's the big idea? Now you're shooting at me?'_

Wesley sat back startled. Her voice came clearly through his mind. Phade noticed his look and rolled her eyes.

'_Oh please! You've known about the mind reading since the whole prophecy thi-.'_ Phade stopped not sure if it was a safe subject yet.

'_I didn't know it was like this.'_ His voice came through unsteady and unsure but she was grateful it hadn't been painful.

'_Yeah well, what the hell is wrong with you guys? I don't remember calling for backup oh wait, I didn't!'_

'_I took the job when I heard Angel was out of town.'_

'_Oh, so what the hell am I?" _Phade got to her feet angrily already slipping the Sai in their sleeves._ "I don't count with you either!' _

'_No- I mean yes you do but I didn't know you were here.'_ Wes motioned to the others, three men already busy cleaning up.

'_At least you're making your self useful.'_ Phade grumbled turning away from Wes and heading for the annex.

'_I beg your pardon! This is my job-.'_

'_Hey! __**Not**__ your job this was all me. So __**don't**__ go claiming rights on the pay. But I'll consider throwing a couple of bucks your way for the clean up.'_ She smiled and turned with a slight wave of her hand.

'_Phade!'_ Wesley hurried out the tunnel but she was gone. _'I know you can hear me! Phade!'_

**««««« »»»»»»**

Suddenly everyone wants us. Not that any one else is here to gloat about it. Then again what did it matter when I smelled to high heaven of lizard demon gunk? I headed up the walk way avoiding the flower bushes just so I didn't have to get some replacements. Demon gore wasn't healthy for the plant life not that it was any healthier for my nose.

"First things first. You babies go in my weapons chest." I said to my Sai. Other than these my only other weapons of choice were the short swords and though the crossbow was big with Angel and from what I'd heard the slayers as well, I found it cumbersome and slow, I preferred the bow. Especially with Oded's help, I had found the perfect one and like he'd said I wouldn't want another after my first.

"You!"

I jerked upright hearing him. How the hell had he gotten the jump on me? and…

"What the hell are you doing out, wandering the hotel at night?" I asked stomping towards him. "What part of _'Do not wander at night'_ did you not understand?"

"What the hell kind of room did you give me, lady?"

I couldn't help the smile spreading on my face.

"What's so funny? Oh! You knew about that shower huh? Well, have you're laugh lady because either one of two things is gonna happen!" Dean shouted. His face was all red and he was so worked up, hair all mussed like he'd been pulling on it… he looked kinda funny to tell the truth.

"Oh quit being such a baby. Its just a little cold water." I said going past him. Still, I did laugh…

"A little-! Lady I pretty much froze my nuts off!"

"Hey now, that's too much information and I don't know you that well so…" I shook my head walking backwards with him trailing after.

"You either change my room to one that has working cold _and_hot water or you give me the money back." He threatened.

"Really?" I looked him over taking my time to admiringly sneer at him as I stopped in the middle of the hallway. His light brown hair stuck up at odd angles, his face was flushed a slight pinkish red and those pretty green eyes just glittered with anger. I guess he wasn't used to a girl getting one over on him nor did he like it. He had a nice nose and his mouth was a thin white line, shame too. He was tall though compared to his little brother… lets just say a midget would look like a flea next to him. But Dean was tall about 6'0" I'd say and definitely had muscle definition. Did I mention he fit in his jeans very nicely? Yup, that was a nice view… and still no tingling. Damn.

"How are you going to swing either one?" I asked crossing my arms and pushing those _other_ thoughts out of my head.

"Wha-? This is a hotel!" he exclaimed more than a little flustered.

"Told ya it wasn't that kind of hotel." I replied moving past him with a pat on his shoulder. "Just go to bed and I'll work it out in the morning."

"What? No!" he turned following me.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for this right now." I turned walking backwards again and finally he started paying attention.

"Not in the-. Oh, of course not because you're covered in- in…" his eyes narrowed finally taking a good look at me.

"Krap." Just what I needed. A civi looking at me like I'm some whacko not to mention just a bit on the smelly side just then.

"What the hell is this?" he asked poking a finger at the slime on my shoulder. He made a yuk face which I didn't blame him but at the same time I decided a little peek in his head wouldn't be so wrong. You know, just to see what I was dealing with. I mean why tell him the truth when he probably wouldn't believe me any way.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed. I pointed at him seeing quite clearly what it was these guys did and boy did they _do _it! How did I get so lucky and find another set of freaks like us?

"What?" Dean frowned looking uncomfortable as he glanced over his shoulder. He had no clue as to what I'd just done then again it hadn't taken that long to skim through the memories and find the important stuff in his brain.

"You're… I don't believe this!" I scrunched my eyes closed quietly screaming to the ceiling. "You fucking lunatics! Fucking Powers That Be! Shit!shit!shit!!"

"Ok, you're starting to get funny…" Dean said waving a finger by his temple so maybe he did hear that last, _shit, shit, shit_.

"I'm not crazy, numb nuts." I hooked a finger at him and motioned for him to follow though now that I was definitely relegated to weirdo status he wasn't willing to follow all that much. Still, Dean's a guy and he hunts so he did follow, all the while formulating some sort of plan for if I turned out to be an evil psycho.

"Where are we going?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Oh, now you wanna know where we're going." I grumbled throwing a narrow eyed glare over my shoulder at him. "What about before huh? When you wanted to get me in the sack, huh? Didn't ask then."

"What? I didn't- I mean- you-." But he couldn't really deny it, it just bugged him that I knew, he just didn't know how I knew.

"Oh please. I read your mind and before you freak out just chill a second." Maybe I could've done that reveal a little better but I wasn't in the mood. I'm covered in demon gore which smells pretty bad and now I was dealing with this which meant my bath was gonna have to wait. That never makes me happy or very nice, not much does I guess. I knocked on Sam's door and ignored Dean's gaping stare as the door slowly opened.

"You, back up." I ordered Sam. "You, get in here." I hooked a finger at Dean already going in the room.

"What's going on?" Sam asked and I felt bad for waking him, poor guy. I could tell he hardly got any rest but I didn't have time to feel sorry for him just then.

"What's going on is you two hunt things most people don't believe exist and now you're here. Why?" Sam woke up at my questions and turned startled eyes to Dean who just shrugged still glaring.

"Don't look at me!" he snarled before turning his glare on me. It was a bit intimidating but I wasn't about to let him see that.

"He didn't say any thing. Not verbally any way." they were in _my_ town, sleeping under _my_(well sort of mine)roof and that meant I didn't have to be afraid of them. I knew this place better than they did and the advantage of being able to read their thoughts...

"Then why…"

'_I can read your minds. Happy now? Get over the surprise and tell me why you're in LA.'_

"Whoa! Fuck-! You-." Dean sure had a way with words.

"How-? Wh-." Sam was no better.

And he'd been to an Ivy league school.

On a scholarship no less.

"Oh both of you stop it now." I turned to the bathroom wanting desperately to wash my hands but couldn't because I had these two. Well, it wasn't as if the gore would get any worse.

"Ok, I'll go first." I threw my hands up and tiny threads of the gore flew from my arms. Lucky them neither got tagged with it. "You see this?" I pointed at the slime on my leather vest and coating my arms. "This is demon entrails or brain matter I'm not sure which but it belongs to a demon. Dead demon." I corrected seeing both guys stiffen.

"You know about demons?" Sam asked and the shocked looked on his face had me softening just a little. I mean, poor guy, here he thought they were all alone in this mess and now they find out that not only do I read their minds but I'm covered in demon goo.

"Yeah, hun. Kinda my business to know of them and how to get rid of them." I gave him an apologetic smile watching as he sat down. "I told you this wasn't that kind of hotel."

"No shit." Dean replied and he held my glare for a moment. "So why _are _we in LA Sammy?" Dean turned to his brother sitting on the edge of the bed, with a smirk on his face.

'_Jesus, you're a dick sometimes aren't you?'_ I asked him mentally. His head snapped towards me and I just smiled sweetly.

"You heard right." I said out loud earning a scowl from the older Winchester.

**««««« »»»»»»**

"She can pop in my head and read whatever I'm thinking Sam! Not exactly something that's going to let me get some sleep. And why are we here in the first place!!" Dean hissed from his place on the cot in Sam's room.

'_How the hell do I get stuck on a cot!'_ he grumbled mentally still tossing around and trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. after the 'sharing' he hadn't wanted to leave Sam alone and with much eye rolling on Phade's part she led him to a hall closet where he managed to retrieve the old cot.

"You cant do any thing now. Just shut up and go to sleep, Dean." Sam turned on his side feeling him self begin to drift off again. It seemed that lately he could fall asleep any where any time the hard part was staying asleep for more than two hours at a time. His so called 'visions' were getting worse, the blinding pain would make him toss his lunch every time and it wasn't as if he was eating well.

'_If I have to eat another diner breakfast I'm going to puke with out the pain; or fries… God how I hate fries now. And hamburgers…'_

No, Sam was hoping for a home cooked meal at their next job. It was the one thing that kept him going, the knowledge that some day soon there was _real_ food waiting for him…

**««««« »»»»»»**

"Guys?" I knocked again hearing something thump and had to stifle the giggle wanting to get past. I just knew it was Dean. Somehow he managed to fall out of the bunk and then I heard the low voice grumbling and definitely knew he'd fallen out.

"Guys, why don't you come to my place for breakfast. We need to talk." I moved back hearing footsteps approach. The door opened wide enough I could see Dean in boxers. I arched an eyebrow and looked him over as desired.

"Hmph." I looked in his eyes a slight smile trying to get out. He wasn't as tall as I preferred. Ryan was much… Ryan.

I shook my head turning away not feeling so playful any more.

"Go up two floors. Suite 1204 on your right."

"Morning." Dean's sarcastic voice floated behind me but I just waved.

Ryan had said he'd come back but it'd been four days and still not even a call. Why the hell didn't he call? What the hell was wrong with his cell? Seriously men are deficient. Why cant they do what they _say_ they're gonna do?

"Wish he'd never said it at all." and why had he? It's not like he needed to say it to get me in bed. We were already sleeping together _and_enjoying it.So why go to the trouble of saying those three little words?

"Why couldn't I say it back?"

But I didn't have to. I mean, just because he said 'I lov-.' Well, I didn't have to! Did I?

**««««« »»»»»»**

Dean pulled on his shirt while Sam stumbled into the bathroom. He listened absently while Dean complained about 'the girl' and it was funny how she had gotten to him so soon. They'd only been at the Hyperion over night.

"Hey, get a move on. I swear you're as bad as a girl." Dean grumbled.

In the bathroom Sam ignored his older brother while he tried to keep his head from splitting at the same time going about his morning ritual.

He'd been pushing Dean towards California for a month now and they were finally here. He'd thought the vision would get clearer and the pain stop or at least diminish. So far nothing had changed except maybe it was getting worse. He'd only had about four hours of sleep the whole night.

"Jesus, I look like it too." He muttered seeing his face in the mirror. There were dark circles under his eyes and his face seemed haggard. He didn't even want to touch his stubble which was beginning to resemble a beard, though a very thin one.

"Maybe beards aren't for me?" he wondered flinching as another pain shot through his head. The banging on the door reminded him they were being expected.

"I'm coming!" he flinched from his own voice and glared at the door.

**««««« »»»»»»**

"You boys hungry?" Phade asked. Dean and Sam looked at each other but confusion didn't last long on Dean and as usual he shrugged it off and walked right into her apartment.

"Nice place." Dean said slowing down in the living room. Its light golden color gave off warmth and it looked as if there were clouds moving along the walls…

"Dean." Sam hissed from inside the door. "Dean!" he repeated but Dean just waved him in as if it were his home he were inviting him into.

"You can come in Sam." Phade stood in the arch between the living room and kitchen wearing a silky kimono robe. Her smile was soft as she waved him in. "Come on I've got omelets." She went into the kitchen Dean following behind her.

"Omelets, huh?"

"You can tease all you want Winchester but I guarantee you'll be asking for 2nds." She said.

Ten minutes later all three sat at her diner table eating omelets and french-toast. Phade noticed Sam's tired face and slumping shoulders. Everything about him screamed exhaustion; he winced and swallowed his mouthful before pushing the plate aside.

"Ouch!" Phade clutched her forehead her eyes closed as she tried to block his pain from herself and finding it more difficult than it should have been.

Dean looked from one to the other a frown on his face. "You all right Sammy?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Sam winced pushing the ends of that particular stabbing pain aside. Neither noticed Phade's concerned look or the small hand touching her head.

"Does this happen often?" Phade asked gently rubbing at her forehead. Both guys looked at each other and Dean's face had more of a 'It's you're choice' look.

"Not so much at first." Sam said with a heavy sigh deciding it was better to be honest since she probably knew or could look in his head and find out the truth. "It didn't hurt either, and then I started to get the visions only they're more like dreams."

"Knocks him out cold right after he heaves." Dean interjected. Both turned to look at him as he ate another forkful of omelet.

"We had our own vision girl a while back." Phade said glaring at Dean but he just smiled. "From what I found out she was taking some pretty heavy meds to control those 'headaches'. Turns out it was worse than any one thought."

"Where is she?" Sam asked. Phade looked uncomfortable and at her silence Dean looked up. He set his fork down staring at her and it made her more uncomfortable.

"Fine." She sighed sitting up. "For _her_ it was different. The visions where too much for a human to handle, her brain couldn't take it and in the end her head would've exploded."

"Explo-." Sam swallowed resisting the urge to touch his head.

"I said _her._" Phade re-stated with a small frown.

"So where is she?" Dean asked.

"Who?" Phade knew what he meant she just didn't like his tone and so made it harder for him to get an answer out of her.

"The girl? With the exploding head?"

"Her head didn't explode, they made her part demon and now she's off being a higher being." Phade muttered clearly unhappy the girls head hadn't exploded.

"Part demon?" Sam wondered.

"Who's _**'**__they'_?" Dean asked.

"Part demon so she could handle the visions. That's how she became a champion for the Powers That Be." She turned to Dean seeing him open his mouth for another question and cut him off. "_They_are the ones who do all of this." Phade waved her hands around encompassing everything, "They fuck with our lives and set little destiny's for us when they should just leave us alone." Phade stood and began to gather her dishes. Clearly talking about the Powers That Be wasn't on her happy list and Dean wondered if she even had one or if the Powers That Be really were messing with them. "You guys done or-?" Phade motioned to the practically clean plates.

"Hey, what destiny's? Who are the Powers That Be?" Dean asked getting upset. If his brothers head was going to explode then he wanted to know why and who's fault it was?

"You can't go blaming other people for your problems, Dean. People or supernatural beings, sometimes things just have to be the way they are in order for us to grow." She turned quietly and set her dishes in the sink. Both guys had clearly lost their appetite and sat thinking about what she'd said. After a moment of quiet Phade turned around again and watched Sam. His brow was furrowed and clearly still in pain though he was trying not to show it. Phade couldn't help the exasperated sigh that left her lips at the totally male action. She pushed off the counter and walked towards him stopping in front of Sam's seat. She placed gentle hands on each side of his face and turned him to face her. Dean looked on completely unaware of the conversation taking place in their heads though he did wonder what his little brother had done to make the half naked brunette touch him like that.

'_Green eyed monster rises again!'_

**««««« »»»»»»**

'_Don't freak out on me, Sam.' I prepared myself for the pain and was pleasantly surprised._

'_How-?" he wondered and the sound of his own thought-speak startled him so much he didn't finish. _

'_Let's try making you more comfortable, ok?' I asked though I didn't expect him to answer. For my part, I had no idea if this was going to work I just wanted him to be able to get some rest. Doing what he did, helping people, it just wasn't fair. Then again our lives were governed by higher beings who thought they knew best._

'_What are you doing?" Sam asked quieter than before._

'_I'm going to help you block the pain and focus on what you need to see in order to get some rest. Pay attention Sam and I'm sorry if this hurts but I've never done it to some one else before.' I apologized in advance not wanting him to get a nasty surprise but after my own troubles with the mind reading and thought hearing.. well, not everyone had a Tinga to help them out._

'_Then how do you know it'll work?'_

'_Oh, well I read up on it and a very helpful demon explained it to me. Kinda had trouble myself when I first started hearing everyone's thoughts and feeling their… 'feelings' so to speak.' which was true because Lorne had helped me and then he'd taken me to someone who could really help me with the rest of it._

**««««« »»»»»»**

"Now you go take a nap and then we have somewhere to be." I said standing back from Sam.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Dean asked standing up. I glanced at him seeing the determined set of his jaw and instead of getting upset over his behavior I took it for what it was; big brother worrying.

"Dean, get him to his room and let him sleep for a couple of hours. He needs it." We both looked at Sam who was practically falling asleep in the chair. Maybe I'd done too good a job because it looked like he wasn't going to make it to his room.

"Come on big guy." I said softly reaching for his arm.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Dean cried coming around the table. I already had Sam's arm over my shoulder and was helping him stand.

"Would you mind helping?" I motioned for him to take Sam's other side which he jumped to do. "Now, my bedroom. Its closer and I only tried to help him get some rest. He'll be fine, Dean. As soon as he gets some much needed sleep we're taking him to someone who can really help him."

"Help with what? Falling asleep? He does that already!" Dean grumbled. We lowered Sam onto my bed and while Dean put his legs up I grabbed a light blanket to cover him.

"No genius, haven't you noticed how he _doesn't_ sleep so well?" I asked watching Sam fall into a deep sleep. The poor guy was seriously deprived and at his snore I couldn't help my giggle. He made a funny squeaky catch and I turned to Dean about to ask if he did that a lot but at his look…

"I know."

"Know what?" Dean growled. He was putting up his walls, pushing any sign of emotion out of his face. How could life have turned out so bad for them? Why did they have to suffer? Why did any of us?

"About your mom, his fiancée. Dean, I saw all of it." And though my voice was soft I could see it didn't keep him from flinching at the words. "Its one of the little side effects of being us." I glanced at Sam again; he was in for surprises this one. The visions… that was just the beginning and without Lorne to read him I had no idea if the Winchester boys were champions for the Powers That Be or maybe they were being led by the ones over me. It didn't matter; life was shit for us hunters. We lost everything we loved just for being what we were and there was no changing us. I could see there was no changing Dean either but Sam…

"We are what we are, Dean. People don't change they become." I brushed a lock of hair away from Sam's face laying my palm on his cheek. "It's all in our choices."

"What do you know about choices?" he growled. "You live in a hotel that's not a hotel and hunt demons. Sounds like you pretty much have-."

"Nothing." I glared feeling the anger rush up inside of me all over again. "I have nothing." I pushed past him not wanting him to see how much it hurt not to have- to loose it all... "People like us don't have any thing because it's always taken away." I headed towards the kitchen where there was plenty of cleaning up to do, plenty of things for me to do and time in which to calm down or at least try.

**««««« »»»»»»**

There's only so much TV a man can watch before his brain goes numb and he's in danger of committing grave acts of violence.

"Especially to a TV." I grumbled turning it off. She had said to get comfortable after she'd warned me _not_ to wake Sam.

"Don't wake him… my ass." I said standing up. I looked around before going to the door and peeking in the room but Sam? Sam was still sleeping every now and then he'd let out one of those squeaky snores which just… sounded so not right coming from a guy!

"What the hell?" I wondered hearing another one. Then I jumped out of my skin feeling like I was about to have a heart attack. "Fucking…" I turned searching for the phone and snatched it up on the 4th ring.

"Hello?" the line was silent and I took the receiver away shaking it before I put it back to my ear. "Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Who-? Hey, you called here." I said frowning at the wall.

"Is this the Hyperion Hotel suite 1204?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"Where's Phade?"

"Not here. Who's this?" who ever he was he was getting on my nerves.

"Ryan Wolfe. Who are you?"

"Dean Winchester."

"Listen up Dean-."

"Whoa there, _Ryan_. I'm not an answering service so why don't you call back later." I hung up on the loud voice of _Ryan Wolfe_ as he began to threaten me with… I'm not sure because the line went dead. I laughed feeling more than satisfied with my entertainment and turned ready to find something else to do.

"Oh!" I jumped back startled by Sam's frame in the doorway. "Don't you make noise?"

"All the time. Who was that?" Sam asked stepping into the living room and stretching with a big yawn.

"Nobody, so how do you feel?" I asked moving closer.

"Better, much better." Sam smiled and for once he did look better. Like the Sammy I remembered the day I picked him from College to go looking for Dad.

"How long was I asleep?"

"All morning, sleeping beauty." I said heading to the door. "Driving me nuts with those snores of yours."

"What?" Sam asked following me. "I don't snore. Dean!"

"No, that's not exactly what I would call what you do." I said laughing I just couldn't help it. He looked so upset, his face red and his hair sticking up in the back. No way I was telling him about that!

**««««« »»»»»»**

Both guys came down those steps so fast I thought they'd rolled down. Dean was the first one at my desk obviously restless.

"He's up." He said waiting impatiently. He looked very much like a little boy bouncing on the balls of his feet raring to go.

"I can see that." I stood completely ignoring Dean as I walked over to Sam. "So, how was it?" I asked with a faint smile. I didn't need him to tell me since I could see in his face he was rested. The dark circles were gone and the ashy tint to his skin was too. He looked like he'd just woken up, his face puffy from sleep and his hair-.

"Great." Sam said then looked confused at my laugh. I motioned to the back of his head and he quickly smoothed down his hair feeling embarrassed.

"Come on." I laughed waving them to follow. "We've got an appointment." I said heading towards the door.

**««««« »»»»»»**

I cant say that the drive to the little brown stone building was any thing but uncomfortable. Dean kept fidgeting in the back grumbling about why we couldn't take _their_ car while Sam… well, the poor guy kept nodding off which was good cuz I didn't think the couple of hours he'd slept was enough to make up for all those months of insomnia. I still couldn't believe half of what I'd glimpsed in his head. These guys had been through the wringer and then some, kinda made me think I'd been lucky then again I tried to stay busy. I'd cleaned the offices and the lobby, my suite from top to bottom, I'd polished and sharpened all our weapons, I'd completely re-filed all the files in our cabinets so that now _everyone_ could find what they were looking for. No more searching through endless files for something as simple as a phone number.

'_My God! I swear Cordelia is such a doof when it comes to the office.'_ I thought with a shake of my head.

"No what?" Dean asked from the back. I sighed signaling my left turn. I should have known…

"Nothing. Nada. No hay nada." I said exasperated. "Baboso." I added under my breath.

"Hey, I-." Dean began only to stop at Sam's laugh. "What's so funny?"

I glanced at him seeing the smile on his face and wondered… _'Did he hear me? Did he know what I said?'_

The street narrowed to two lanes and half a block down I pulled over squeezing in between two SUV's.

"Okay guys. This is it." I said killing the engine and unbuckling the seat belt. I was out of the car and leaning back in to move the seat for Dean when I remembered my cell. "Shit."

"What?" Dean asked already sliding out of the back seat and standing up. He brushed up against me and I refused to look up.

"Forgot my cell." I grumbled motioning him out of my way so I could get my purse from the car.

"Expecting a call?" Dean asked as I closed the door and searched my purse for the ear piece.

"Ye-no, never mind. Come on, it's this way." I said moving in front of them and walking down the shadowy alley while I slipped the ear piece on.

"Are we in the right place, Phade?" Sam asked looking around as if expecting some sort of attack. I had to bite my tongue and swallow down my sarcastic remark; after all they did get attacked on a regular basis now. From what I understood there was a demon after them and Sam was supposed to become one of its henchmen.

'_Not that Dean's gonna let him go that road so easily or Sam. Sam's been fighting it hard, one of the reasons he's got this head pain going on.'_

"Yeah, we are now relax and what ever you do don't freak out when you see it-him-them." I said softly.

"Why?" Sam looked comically confused and apprehensive which just made it that much harder to keep my smile from showing. He was such a sweet guy and seemed so innocent about some things in life it felt like I had to protect a little brother.

"It's just that- well, demons aren't always pretty to look at and Tek is- well you guys don't seem the kind to keep it from showing." I glanced over my shoulder at Dean with a little glare. "Especially him."

"Hey, I can be polite." Dean retorted then grumbled something along the lines of just not wanting to since it made for boring conversations.

"You're right." Sam said close to my ear. I looked up with a slight frown. "Baboso." He said and I grinned.

"I knew it. You understand…"

"Yeah, have to take foreign language in order to graduate." He explained. It made sense and my grin turned into a laugh which Dean wanted to know the joke to. I turned intent on letting him in on the secret when I felt the shadow of something pass over my head; it sent shivers through my body and goose bumps raise all over my skin. The alley became shadowed as if a dark cloud had suddenly blotted out the sun, more shadows flitted over our heads going from one building to the other and I turned following them.

"Move." I said shoving Sam ahead of me while Dean followed close.

"What is it?" Dean asked following my gaze. There, just to my left, another shadow passed then melted into the sudden darkness.

"Get to the end of the alley and make a right. You'll see the house, Tek will answer the door, just tell him I sent you." The tone of my voice told them I wasn't playing around and both guys had similar looks. Stubborn and stupidly trying to be chivalrous; before either could speak I grabbed Dean's arm and shoved him to the other end of the alley.

"Go!" one last look and I turned back the way we'd come. Sure enough there were more of those shadows now forming a wall of inky blackness. The sight of that endless abyss made me shiver and I wondered if this was such a good idea, me standing there instead of running after the guys and trying to make it inside the house.

"Fuck this." I said and turned running down the alley only I came up against a solid object. Dean threw his arms around me as we stumbled trying not to fall. We settled against a dumpster and I pushed off him to look for the shadows.

"We have to go. Now!" I said pulling him along. From the corner of my eye I caught movement and barely pushed Dean out of the way.

The dark shadow fell before us with a hiss. Dean banged into the dumpster with a grunt and I stumbled feeling a burning in my back. I gasped going down on my knee and suddenly I was flying through air.

"Phade!" Sam's voice seemed far off and I realized this was real. These demons were trying to get at them and I wasn't doing my job. Wasn't I supposed to help the helpless? Isn't that what I was doing at Angel's?

"Get away from them!" my voice was hoarse, low and raspy not at all commanding or fear inspiring as usual. I raised myself to my knees feeling my back burning and pushed the pain down. I had to get up, had to get a weapon to use. I could see Sam being pushed into a corner by two of the shadow demons. They were clawing at him, his shirt shredded and blood stained. As I moved to go help him another of those shadow demons dropped in my way and I couldn't see Sam anymore.

"You just pissed me off." I ground out. I was fast and the demon didn't expect my foot to connect with his chest. I heard something crack as it stumbled away clutching at its chest. This was it; my chance to find a weapon and just my luck to my left was a barred window. Perfect.

"Sam!" Dean's panicked shout spurred me on and I yanked on the bars. Once, twice then two came away in my hands. My back was on fire but there were two others here that needed my help. I turned holding the bar in my right hand like a spear and threw it at the shadow demon standing over Sam. It went through pinning the black figure to the stonewall about a foot away. I felt relief wash over me but then another shadow dropped down in its place and faced me.

"You are getting on my _last_ nerve!!" I yelled but before I could swing Dean impaled it from behind. The big metal pipe stuck out of the demons chest as it twisted. Dean pushed it forward moving it away from Sam and I surveyed the area. More shadows were congregating above us and it seemed dark enough to be evening though I knew it was only late afternoon. It was the demons, they were blocking us in shutting out the light putting us in a box and once we were in it what would they do?

'_I'm not about to wait and find out.'_

"Dean!" I called into the murky darkness. "Dean!" but I still couldn't see him then a heavy hand fell on my shoulder and I turned swinging the bar around. I was about to slam it into the darkness behind me only I saw Dean. The bar fell from my slack hand and I let out an explosive breath.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I exclaimed feeling my heart pound and the blood rush to my head. "I could've killed you!"

"No offence but it wouldn't be so easy." He retorted with that cocky attitude I found annoying. He turned away with a smirk which fell away as soon as he saw Sam. I gasped.

Sam lay on his back though it made no difference. He was covered in blood and coughing it out; at first I though his shirt was in pieces until I took a closer look. The shreds of red were actual pieces of his _skin_.

"Oh my God."

"Sam…" Dean dropped to his knees beside him, unsure of where to place his hands. There was no part of Sam besides his face that had any skin left. I knelt beside Dean feeling his anguish, the anger boiling inside him and looked at Sam. His eyes opened, the brown depths fogged with pain as he looked at his brother. He tried to say something but that only made him cough until more blood poured out of his mouth. There was a deep wound somewhere on his body and I began to search but even if I did find it what could I do?

'_I have to do something! I have to help them.'_

"Sam. Sam, hush. Don't speak you're only making this worse." I said gently as I pulled on the rags.

"How much worse, Phade? How much worse is this gonna get, huh!" Dean lashed out. He was worried, I told myself, his brother was dying in front of him and still I was just a little annoyed.

"Sam, Sam…" I kept repeating only his eyes were closing and his chest wasn't moving as much.

"Sam!!"


	3. Return

**Return**

**_Unexpected guests and unexpected returns turn life at the Hyperion upside down. Not to mention this changes a bit of the scripted version of the show. _**

**««««« »»»»»»**

"Phade, Phade…"

I jerked upright holding my arms up and sucked in a harsh gasp. The blood rushed to my head or out of it, I don't know which but it made me lightheaded and dizzy not to mention gave me a headache all at the same time. Not a pleasant way to wake up, though moments ago I had been fighting for my life and theirs and loosing badly.

'Sam!' I could feel the muscles in my arms and legs tense in preparation; my body was coiled, ready to act only there was no threat and Sam-.

"Again." I sighed letting my body relax as I sank into the soft chair once more. The heaviness in my arms didn't dissipate and I opened my eyes again. With a little frown I realized Sam was holding onto my upper arms. I looked up at the worried expression on his face and tried to smile. I felt just a little uncomfortable as well because the vibe I was getting just didn't feel right.

I mean sure, Sam's tall and he's got those sad puppy brown's but there was just something not…

I just didn't feel it.

"Sorry Sammy," I began with a sigh as he let go of my arms. "Kinda think of you as a little brother."

The look on Sam's face slowly went from confusion to mild amusement. Behind him there was a guffaw, which turned into a cough. Both of us made a face and I rolled my eyes with a shrug as Sam got to his feet. Even though I knew it had been a dream I couldn't get rid of that heavy feeling, it was as if those dark shadows were about to drop down around us again. I couldn't help but look Sam over and noticing the lack of shredded skin, clothing and blood. Sam looked better than when I'd first seen him that afternoon.

"How long's it been?" I asked with the hint of a smile on my face. I tried to stand up, really but when I rose my leg felt like it had been poked with a million needles and attached thin wires to each then let loose a couple dozen bolts of electricity.

"Aah-Oww!!" okay, so it wasn't exactly a feminine shout but it fucking hurt!

Someone would've laughed, hell, I would've laughed! My leg twitched, spasmed then burned while I tried to stand on my good leg, which went limp as a noodle and pitched me forward. My hands went out automatically to break my fall. What happened next was- let's just say I could've won the ten thousand dollars from America's Funniest Home Videos. Only there was no one filming this and we weren't exactly 'Home'.

Both guys had me by an arm and my face was planted in someone's chest. I took a whiff, absently of course, and noticed the pleasant fresh yet undeniably masculine scent. My leg still twitched like some fish on a hook, alright, maybe not as bad but it still felt awful. Pinpricks of pain played up and down my leg and I could almost feel it in my bones.

They sat me down carefully and whose eyes should be level to mine as he knelt in front of me?

"All you had to do was ask, Phade."

There was that annoying smirk again!

Thoughts of the pleasant smell or the sad melancholy green eyes and even the worry I'd seen on his face in my dream were effectively drowned in a sea of annoyance.

"You'd be so lucky." I retorted then ignored Dean to stare at Sam again. The healthy flush of his skin and relaxed pose brought a genuine smile to my face and I asked; "So, feeling better, huh?" While rubbing the feeling back into my leg.

Sam nodded also smiling. "He's a good teacher."

"For a demon." Dean interjected but we ignored the comment as he stood.

"Phade." The disembodied voice echoed from the arched doorway and as I turned the form of Tinga was framed in the rounded arch. I smiled at him, once again admiring the flowing waves of violet hair that framed his aquiline features. He had two thin braids threaded with a thin silver chain on either side of his face and I could see a silver hoop in his ear. If I hadn't touched those beautiful eyes I would still think he lined them with kohl. But the gray cat like eyes framed by dark violet lashes looked smokier than ever.

I was envious.

Tinga strode into the reception/living room, the robes flowing about his body as if they were made of air. This time he wore a deep blue, which only made the bluish tints of his lavender skin stand out. The first time I saw him I'd admired the perfectly sculpted body; broad shoulders, muscled arms, chiseled chest and abs… I'd felt warm, face flushed as if I'd been running and a longing entrenched deep in my gut. I'd never felt anything so strong before and I had been frightened by it. He'd smiled and gently led me to the other room…

"If you're done…" Dean's voice cut through the fog in my brain like a battle-ax. I jerked out of my stupor standing awkwardly and feeling a million fiery ants marching over my leg.

"Tinga."

Damn, my voice squeaked embarrassingly and I knew my face was on full blush mode. I felt like a nervous little girl with a crush. Everyone was staring at me, which made the nervousness worse.

"You've been dreaming, ke'raihm." Tinga's voice was like a balm on my nerves and I visibly grew clam. I nodded stupidly in acknowledgement of his words and the endearment. It meant precious one of exceptional love or beauty-. Something like that.

"The hour grows late; perhaps Tek should accompany you out." Although it was phrased as a question there was no doubt it wasn't meant as such.

"We're big boys, Tinga." Dean stressed his name continuing in an insulting tone. "I'm sure we can manage the short walk." His chest puffed out trying to hide his discomfort. I knew he was feeling the exact same way I felt. Wisps of lust crept through him as it did us and drew Dean towards Tinga like a moth.

Tinga's allure was difficult to resist but not impossible even for humans. He never took advantage of you in this weakened state unless of course you really wanted him too. The demons from his home all had this extra pheromone that was constantly active; it was like being in heat 24/7 when you were exposed to them.

And where was Ryan?

"It wasn't so bad." I lied in regards to the dream but his face showed he didn't believe it. "I wouldn't mind catching up with Tek, though." I smiled to the shadowed corner were the giant hunched. He was such a sweet, gentle man it wasn't fair-. I shook those thoughts out of my head and moved towards the left side of the room, my leg finally functioning properly.

"Hi big guy. You gonna walk with me for a bit?" I waved hoping to draw him out which he did though retreated immediately at Dean's scowl.

_'I swear, you're such a pain!'_ I grumbled. Dean's face contorted, flushing a deep red at my thought-speak. I made my 'Yeah, I said it. What?' face before turning back to the shadow. I was pleased to see Tek standing just out of the shadow and slowly uncoiling to his full height.

"Hey, I've missed you big guy!" suddenly I was swept into a huge bear hug and couldn't get another sentence out.

Once on my feet again I looked up at his grinning face and smile. "You wanna walk me? Maybe you could tell me what he's been up to." I cocked my head in Tinga's direction and saw a smile play about his sensuous mouth.

_'Jeez! I gotta get out of here before I do something stupid.'_

"Tek missed little gal." He said in that booming voice. He flinched seeing the guys recoil and in a softer voice said; "Little gal take long come back to Tek."

"I know big guy. I'm sorry but lots of bad things have happened and I was gone for a while." I tried not to think of those 'bad things' and found myself really looking at Tek again.

His face was a puzzle of deep scars, craters and just below his left ear the skin looked melted to just under his shirt collar. One eyelid drooped slightly and obscured part of his eye. His mouth was twisted which made it difficult for him to speak, hence the short un-flowing of words. Tek was big, taller than Sam and built like a tank. He tended to hunch down because of it and his face. There was a slight hump to his back, which looked painful.

His red hair sprouted from his head in tufts and there were scabs on his scalp, some leaking a greenish creamy fluid. For all his de-beautifying physical features Tek was as innocent as a child, without guile or malice even when others mistreated him. He was very sweet natured and loved to help. It didn't matter what you asked him to do so long as he received some praise at then end. It was one of the reasons Tinga kept him so close. There was no telling what someone would use Tek for.

"Hi." Sam said in a soft voice and waved. He held out his hand to Tek who looked first anxious then confused. "I'm Sam."

I waited to see what would happen as Tek's head tilted to the side staring at the hand. Slowly he reached out in a parody of Sam's. At first Sam looked confused slightly frowning then he took Tek's hand in his and shook. Realization dawned on Tek's face and he grabbed onto Sam's hand shaking it enthusiastically. Suddenly Sam was bouncing about surprised and making funny sounds.

"Okay!" I said jumping between them with a laugh. This was too funny by half but if I didn't stop Tek, Sam was gonna end up with a broken hand or a dislocated shoulder, maybe both.

"Me Tek!" he bellowed happily grinning.

"Whoa, big guy!" I grabbed their hands and brought the shaking to a halt before Sam ended up with a sprained neck. Tek grinned happily and gently patted my shoulder which just means I didn't end up hitting the floor.

"Hey little gal." he said before looking at Sam again. "You come bring new friends for Tek!" Suddenly I was pulled into another rough bear hug and everything out of my mouth was muffled by Tek's chest or rather his abdomen. When he let me go I straightened my clothes and glared at Dean's smirking face. I could just imagine how _that_ had looked.

"Come on then, it's getting dark out."

"Where have you been? What's wrong with your cell?" Ryan was pissed. He kept asking question after question without a break. At first I didn't know how to react, I mean this was the first time I'd heard from him in a week!

_'And he's yelling at me?'_

My first reaction was quickly replaced by annoyance then anger and it suddenly occurred to me I didn't have to take his krap.

**_I realized the fic would be too long so I took the chapters for the Winchester's and put them in a Supernatural fic. Check out the history between the hunters in _'Tag Along'**


	4. Decisions

**Decisions**

_**Everyone's gettin gsurprised in this chapter the importatn thing is their reaction to said surprises.**_

**__**

**««««« »»»»»»**

"Phade!" Ryan clutched the cell harder making the plastic whine in protest. Dom was trying _not_ to laugh but Ryan's red face was making it a loosing battle.

"She hung up!" he exclaimed seeming surprised Phade had not stayed on the line so he could keep yelling.

"She's smart." Oded stated in that quiet way of his. Ryan didn't appreciate it.

"How the hell's that?" he wanted to know. Dom sat back and watched._ 'This is getting good.'_

"First off you're not her Father or brother nor close male relative. Second you're not married and have no right-."

"I have a _fucking_ right to know where the hell she's been and with who! I have a right to know who that _guy_ was answering _her_ house phone-!" Ryan raged getting redder by the second.

_'Wonder if his ears'll start smoking…'_ Dom thought.

"Then you should've asked like an adult not behaved like some juvenile teen." Oded snapped because he hated being interrupted especially when he'd been asked a question.

"Dude, I'd click on you too." Dom said still laughing. In a sudden fit Ryan chucked the cell at Dom who caught it mid-strike.

"Thanks." He said flipping it open as if to make a call. Ryan turned on his heel and stalked from the 'Mess Hall'. He continued through the garage heading to for the car when Jessy jumped in his way. Lately he'd felt as if she'd been hounding his every step and he was tired of politely sidestepping her.

"You look upset." She stated with a quick once over. "Where are you headed?" Jessy asked with the hope of tagging along.

"Out." Ryan clipped moving past but she turned following him.

"What's got you so riled lately?" Jessy persisted ignoring the signs of immediate eruption Ryan seemed to be throwing off in waves.

Ryan's jaw visibly clenched as he ground his teeth in hopes of gaining some semblance of control before answering.

"Hey," Jessy said placing a soft hand on his arm. "What ever it is I'm sure it can't be so bad you won't talk to me about it."

"Look," Ryan stopped ripping his arm out of her grasp. He was at the end of his rope what with Phade never answering any of his calls, all right those _two_ calls, the past week and the unknown _Dean_ at her place! Who the hell was he and what was he doing there?

"Ryan?" he snapped his attention back to the present and glared at Jessy. Here she was _again_! Always following him, watching him, he'd caught her staring a couple of times and it had made him feel weird.

"What the hell do you want from me!" he yelled and somehow it made him feel just a little better. "You're always following me around or staring. Now what the fuck is it?"

Jessy's face turned to stone the color in her cheeks darkening to red her eyes glittered but she didn't say any thing. Ryan was glaring at her and for a moment she wanted to slam her fist in his face. Couldn't he _see_ what she wanted? Didn't he _know_ by now?

_'It wasn't her doing. You shouldn't blame her for his choice.'_

But Jessy did blame Phade. If they'd never seen her, if they hadn't stopped at that rest area… if, if, if.

_'If he hasn't noticed he probably never will. Don't put your hopes on a maybe.'_

Only this time it wasn't just hopes, this time she was going to do something about it. She'd made sure Ryan noticed her, put herself directly in his path and now this.

_'Screw this!'_ Jessy thought reaching up with both hands to cup around his face. Ryan brought his hands up not sure what she was going to do but they were caught between their bodies as Jessy pressed herself to him. For a second Jessy hesitated. Was she really going to do it? Did she want to know what would happen next?

The answer was yes, she did, definitely but right then she wanted to feel what a kiss would be like with him more than what would happen after. Jessy pulled his head down to hers which wasn't too difficult since she reached his chin. Her lips touched his and she closed her eyes with a sigh. Her warm breath caressed Ryan's mouth then the pressure of her lips against his increased. Jessy poured her heart into that kiss, tried to convey how she felt, her desire to have more than a passing relationship with him or their work more than friendship. She wanted all of him, wanted him to know she was in love with him, had been for a long time and the agony she'd been in those long months while Phade had been at their Base.

"Woa-hoa! Dude!"

Suddenly she was standing alone, a seemingly cold wind replaced Ryan's warmth and her fingers curled into her palms at the emptiness where his body had been. She shivered suddenly anxious, her eyes focused on Ryan's face as both ignored Dom.

"Two chic's! Damn Ryan. You can't have 'em all." Dom complained as his laughter rang in her ears. She watched as Ryan turned on his heel and left. He never looked back; she hadn't expected him to. Jessy realized she hadn't expected him to have a response nor the look on his face.

**««««« »»»»»»**

The SUV roared to life even as he slammed the door. He put it in gear and peeled out of the garage. He didn't know what to think let alone do but one thing was clear.

_'I can't tell Phade.'_

He told himself that he wasn't lying to her because it wasn't-. Jessy had only- she had-.

Jessy had kissed him. _She_ had kissed _him!_

"What the hell?" Jessy wasn't ugly, far from it and it wasn't as if he'd ever encouraged her. He'd caught himself staring at her plenty of times with lewd thoughts going through his mind but he'd never acted on any of them and he wasn't the only one. Dom had gone so far as to actually suggest to her they hook up.

In a panic he saw the whole thing again. Saw Jessy reaching up, felt her body press against his, her lips… Ryan frantically wiped his mouth with the back of his hand but still felt as if she'd left some kind of mark on him. He used his palm then his sleeve finally reaching for some napkins but the feeling that any one seeing him would _know_ wouldn't leave him.

He hadn't done any thing wrong but Phade wouldn't see it that way. She was a woman who didn't take much krap from any one and their current situation wasn't exactly the best. Then again _she_ had some guy at her place. A guy she hadn't mentioned before then again she hadn't mentioned having a son either. _That _conversation had gone from bad to worse in a nanosecond. Of course, he'd understood why she hadn't wanted to speak about it and it made him feel guilty again for the kiss.

Ryan wiped his mouth again even though he knew there was nothing there. The cold sea air blew in the open window smelling of salt and he decided to stop at the next look out point. He took the second exit and slowed down until he reached the end of the lot. He pulled the SUV into an empty spot and killed the engine. Ryan sat in the warm cabin for a while thinking over his options.

There was no way in_ hell_ he would ever tell Phade about the kiss and not because he felt guilty. He wouldn't tell her to avoid any unneeded problems and because he wanted to forget about it. There was no point in causing trouble especially when they all worked together. And if Phade knew about it she wouldn't be happy not that she was happy now what with him leaving for long periods at a time. Ryan would only get to see Phade whenever they got back from a job usually for a couple of weeks. If she knew about the kiss he could kiss Phade goodbye for sure.

"I've gotta call her." he decided and reached for his cell then realized he'd left it behind. He sighed heavily and got out of the SUV. Ryan walked slowly to the payphone by the restrooms fishing out coins from his jean pocket. At the payphone he had to wait for a woman who was laughing into the receiver and trying to write down directions. Ten minutes later she hung up and giggled all the way to her car where another two women were waiting.

_'They had to be blond.'_ He thought with a sigh as he lifted the phone to his ear. The coins rang loudly then he dialed and waited for her to answer. On the fourth ring the line clicked and her voice answered; _"Angel Investigations. How can I help you?"_

For a second he lost his nerve and almost hung up.

_"Hello."_ Phade's voice came through clearly then; _"Hello?"_

"It's me." he said before she could hang up. The line was silent, he couldn't even hear her breathing but he knew she hadn't hung up. Ryan took a deep breath and started to speak but he didn't know what to say and the silence stretched.

_"You're not yelling."_ Phade said quietly.

"No." Ryan answered equally silent.

_"That's a good sign."_ She said then nothing else and the silence stretched out again. Ryan began to panic and before she decided to hang up he blurted out; "I found a buyer for your car."

More silence and Ryan banged the receiver against his head then placed it to his ear again.

_"You say you'll call and it takes a week then you yell at me and now you're selling my car?"_ she asked incredulously. He could tell by her voice that she was annoyed.

"They guy saw you race, liked the car-engine- whatever. Told Jax he was interested…" Ryan trailed off lamely and he knew it.

_"You know what?"_ Phade's voice was angry but low. _"You're still a child and I don't like games."_

"Games?" Ryan couldn't believe she was getting on him when _she_ was the one playing games.

_"Forget it. You don't have to do any thing. Alright."_ She said.

"Whoa there. You're the one with another guy!" Ryan accused.

_"What?"_ Phade was clearly surprised.

"Come on! He answered your house phone."

_"When-oh."_ Her quiet acceptance was worse than if she'd argued her innocence.

"Yeah," Ryan felt satisfaction knowing he was right and catching her but then he realized how much it hurt and wasn't so smug. "Now, who's playing games?"

_"Ryan."_ Phade said in a firm tone. _"I am not playing. I'm pretty sure it was Dean-."_

"Yeah, _Dean._" Ryan scowled interrupting her. "So, who's he?" he asked.

"_Dean_," Phade said in her 'don't interrupt again' voice. _"And Sam are like you." _She paused letting him register that before continuing. _"They're in the same business only Sam's special."_

"Special?" Ryan asked sounding spiteful.

_"Yeah, special. In that he gets visions."_ Phade replied annoyed again. _"Not retarded special and if you're going to be childish about it don't bother calling back-."_

"All right wait!" Ryan huffed angrily. "Jesus!"

_"Has nothing to do with this conversation."_ Phade quipped and it was just like her to take advantage of the opportunity and tease even when they were arguing. Ryan chocked down a laugh though he couldn't wipe the smile from his face or hide it from her.

"I miss you." He said finally and rubbed his face. He felt tired suddenly and he relaxed against the phone booth with his eyes still closed.

_"Me too. When are you coming home?"_ she asked.

_'Home. She said 'home'.'_ He thought.

"I'll see you in a week." He replied and the smile was on his face was wide. In a week he'd see her again and things would be fine.

**««««« »»»»»»**

I walked up the steps of the Hyperion wanting a hot bath full of bubbles and those lavender scented salts. After the night I'd had I deserved it what with those little demon slugs and the- ugh! I couldn't- I just couldn't think of those little beasts again. I had to take a bath.

There was a full moon tonight and the path was lit. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw a shadow move and almost stopped to investigate. Even through the stink of the slug matter on my leather I could smell them. My eyes narrowed and I continued going up the steps. My hand was on the door pushing it open when I caught a different scent.

Were they back?

I pushed the doors open and saw Fred with Gunn covered in goo by the counter while Angel tried to grab… _Cordelia_?

"I can explain." Angel called to her but Cordelia ran into the garden. Behind me I heard the distinct movement of The Wolfram and Hart's men. I hated anything to do with those lawyers and I turned to face them pulling the Sai from their sleeves on my hips.

"Gunn, Fred!" I called over my shoulder. "Incoming!"

In the shadows I spotted two figures inexorably moving in. They didn't know I saw them and I pretended to scan the outer patio as they neared. They stepped into the moonlit path to my left and I threw both Sai. The tips imbedded into their chest and both men fell with gurgles in their mouth. I stepped down ignoring the sound of fighting behind me. The others would be fine and if not they could hold their own while I took care of these two.

"Lawyers." I hissed kneeling by the closest one. Both were dressed alike and I tore the mask off his head with a jerk. The man's head banged onto the stone path with a thud his eyes opening wide. When he saw me fear was clearly written on his face and I smiled.

"You know me. Good." I said taking the handle of the Sai in my hand. The soldier grabbed my hand with his bloody one gurgling in protest.

"What?" I asked gently pushing down on the hilt. He grimaced and more blood flowed from his mouth.

"You were dead the moment you accepted this job." The words ground past my teeth as the blade slowly passed through his body. There were tears streaming down the sides of his face mixing with the blood. His eyes pleaded with me for mercy but they hadn't shown any to me. With a final shove the tip of my Sai hit the stone walkway with a ping. The soldier twitched once, twice then gasped his last breath.

His radio crackled with static then a voice came through. They were retreating and taking their wounded. I picked up the radio and held it to my ear and listened as I smiled at the other soldier. He groaned rolling his head away from me. I pulled the Sai from his buddy wiping the blade clean on the dark gray material before stepping over the dead carcass and squatting over the still breathing soldier.

"You wanna call for help?" I asked holding the radio out to him. This one didn't bother to reach for it and instead glared. I laughed a low nasty laugh that only made his face scrunch in fear. I liked the feeling. Liked that these men who worked for powerful lawyers feared me. A mere woman, then again, I wasn't _just_ a woman.


	5. Visions

**Visions**

_**Phade gets a glimpse of a disturbing future but who's and when?**_

**««««« »»»»»»**

"Why are you banging on Lorne's door?" I asked Angel. He turned startled and I wondered if he hadn't heard me coming down the hall.

That wasn't good.

"Lorne!" he yelled but all he said was he hadn't seen anything.

_'He read her already.'_ I thought and by the looks of things he wasn't happy about what he'd seen. The others were probably watching Cordy just to make sure the lawyers didn't send a second team for her. After everything that had happened between us I couldn't help feeling annoyed by all the attention she was getting and sorry for her loosing her memory. Still Lorne only gave the barest details but I caught a glimpse of what he was thinking and felt the terror. It was like a huge mountain collapsing on me and I dropped to my knees clutching my stomach. I couldn't breathe, couldn't see and couldn't hear. The whole world had disappeared and I was alone, cold and floating in a black abyss.

_'This is what Lorne feels.'_ I thought to myself trying to get back my reality. I knew this was all in my mind and I wondered how Lorne managed to keep it together when I felt as if I were being pulled in all directions. My body was shifting, flattening, tearing, coming apart-.

_'Help me!'_ I screamed but I had no voice, there was no sound. My head felt as if it were being squeezed in a vise and I could see _everything_. Strange people running… a beautiful hall made of white stone shining with sunlight. There was a woman there, her hair so pale it was almost white and her eyes where ice blue. She had a delicate face set in a cold look almost as if she were made of marble. More women appeared until the cold one was obscured. The women were in some sort of uniform each in a different color. Brown and tan were the most prominent followed by blue and gray. The few women in red stood out seeming to overshadow the others, as if they shone with an inner light.

The women faded into the darkness until the screams of agony echoed in my head. The temple lay in ruins with fires burning everywhere and the field was littered with bodies. The women were torn in half and men in the same black uniform wielded swords of ice and fire as they battled-.

I tried to turn away from the sight of those hideous beasts but where ever I looked there were more. The men fell beneath those beasts, their bodies crushed beneath their huge paws. I could feel their bones crunch as the beasts surged forward. Felt their agony as if it were my own and tried to close my eyes to all of it.

And then I saw her.

She stood with a group of men all in the black uniform. They held swords some carried an ax on their belt others a bow strapped to their backs. But she stood alone in the center of them watching from the high point of the temple. At its base another of those beasts clambered up and the men with the bows stepped to the sides and rained arrows down on it.

I couldn't tear my eyes from her.

I took in every detail of her uniform. Black leather like the men but where their vests had long straps wound down around their arms she wore a glimmering black shirt beneath the vest. The edges of it reached to her hips where her belt rested. There were two swords in scabbards and a pouch. The tops of her boots had a thick strap and each had a long dagger held firmly in place. She stood so still I wondered if she were a statue but I noticed her hair blowing in the breeze. She wore it partly up with silver combs similar to those of the flamenco dancers only these were shaped like dragons. The mass of black waves flowed about her face so I couldn't see her features.

The battle field exploded in light blinding me and when the spots cleared I was left in darkness again. I felt as if I'd lost something precious, something vital but I couldn't remember what it was.

A light pierced the darkness and I reached towards it struggling against the pull then just as suddenly I felt my whole being rushing to the light and out.

"Phade?" the voice was familiar but who was it?

"Phade?" again the voice came and I saw his face slightly above mine. I frowned in concentration trying to remember…

"My name." I whispered though my voice came out scratchy. The sound was so unnatural I recoiled from it pulling my body from his grasp. My back came to rest against the wall and I glanced at the hall finally recognizing my surroundings.

"Phade?"

I turned to Angel.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

I nodded dumbly, still looking around and wondering why I was sitting on the floor.

"Angel?" I frowned up at him. "What am I doing on the floor?"

**««««« »»»»»»**

"You saw it?" Angel asked peering intently at Phade.

"Not _it_ exactly." Phade said flinching from him. Angel backed up slightly giving her some room even though he was getting more impatient by the second.

"What did you see?" Fred asked softly.

"I'm not sure it had to do with Cordelia." Phade sighed and held up a hand to stall their interruptions. "It's all jumbled together. Just pieces of events though I'm not sure they were in order. There was a hall full of light and a woman. Then many more but in a uniform." She frowned slightly as if she were seeing it all again in her mind.

"That's it?" Angel asked pacing the lobby. He was itching to go out and find Cordelia but he also wanted to know what Lorne had 'seen' or Phade.

"No," Phade hesitated not sure if she wanted them to know the rest. "There was a battle." There was something about the last woman that seemed familiar and it made her uncomfortable. "Men wielding swords of fire and ice…" her voice trailed off as if she were remembering a dream which she partly was. "Women lay torn to pieces and on the highest temple stood a group of men around a woman."Fred and Gunn were staring intently and Angel had stopped his pacing as they listened to her.

"She held a sword almost- it looked as if-." Phade didn't know how to explain what she'd seen. The sword hadn't been in her hand but had been part of it. "The men wore black uniforms and the beasts were clawing up the temple sides. She stood so still I thought she was a statue and she was looking out at the field."

"What did she see?" Gunn asked and the question brought Phade's attention back to the lobby.

"Hmm?"

"The woman. What did she see?" Fred leaned forward.

"I-."Phade looked from one face to the other. "I don't know."

Angel gave a grunt and resumed his pacing with a scowl. Phade's cell phone rang making everyone jump and she picked it up with a soft; "Sorry."

Lorne came down the steps and Angel rounded on him once more.

**««««« »»»»»»**

Phade walked to the other end of the lobby speaking quietly into her cell.

"What?" she asked without preamble.

_"Nice to hear from you too, Phade." _

She rolled her eyes at Dean's childish comment and decided not to give him a reply. There was a scuffle and some hurled insults then another voice.

_"Hi, Phade."_

"Hey Sam. What's up?"There was pause then a sigh before he spoke again.

_"We kinda need your help."_

"Oo-kay. Is this gonna hurt in some weird and unexplainable demon/ghostly kind of way or just plain ol' embarrassing?" she asked only half joking. Ever since the guys had shown up at the Hyperion she'd had no reason to be bored. Now that Sam was feeling better and getting control of those 'visions' of his she hoped that demon would lay off them. Then again the Winchester's had been gone three days and this was their first call.

"You guys are still in LA right?" she asked suddenly.

_"Uh, yeah. I think."_ Sam replied in a hesitant voice.

_"Whatta ya mean ya think!"_ Dean's voice clearly came through the line.

_"Would you stop?"_ Sam ordered already annoyed. Phade could sympathize having been around Dean only a week, during which he had been nothing but annoying.

_"Just tell her!"_ Dean ordered.

"Tell me what, Sam? You guys need help and you're 'maybe' in LA. What happened?" Phade asked glancing over her shoulder into the lobby but the others were still worried about Cordelia.

_"What happened?"_ Sam echoed. He was clearly unsure of where to begin. Suddenly the cell phone was in Dean's hand and he was telling Phade what had happened.

**««««« »»»»»»**

**Here I've split the fic because I felt it was getting way too long and of course the boys need their own fic. So, check out _Sidetracked_ in the Supernatural verse.**


	6. What a Whammy!

**What a Whammy!**

**_So__, this is Phade's take on the spell to get Cordelia's memory back which she just happens to walk in on. Considering the side trip she just got back from you'd think she'd get a little down time before jumping back into the fight but that's the life of a champion._**

**««««« »»»»»»**

I wasn't exactly looking forward to going back. I mean, I did leave, again, when they were in the middle of a crisis. 2nd time, 2nd strike, maybe this time Angel would actually say something. They had to have noticed I was gone, granted it was only three days not months like last time.

"Maybe they haven't noticed." I thought out loud and the sound of my voice sorta felt comforting as if I were telling myself the truth. Truth was I'd been with Angel inc. almost two years and I still felt like I was visiting. Besides Jessy I'd felt more of a 'Hells' Angel' in those months with them than I did here.

"Home sweet home." I mumbled getting out of my car, my brand new Shelby Cobra. There was just something about the old mustang that made my heart go pitter patter the first time I laid eyes on it. I think Ryan may have felt the same which is why he didn't try and talk me out of the gas chugger. I thought again of his call, this last one and couldn't wait for him to get 'home'. After all the confusion with the Winchester's and that little psycho spirit trying to kill me there hadn't been much time for anything. I still couldn't believe I could make fire, granted it only happened in moments of great anxiety or just plain old pissed off me. I tried not to think too much on it because there were things I still couldn't make sense of; like the freaky language nobody knew the origins of or the things I'd seen in my head. They were thin wispy memories as if they'd happened so long ago they weren't real.

"I miss him." The sigh escaped all on its own with no help from me but I did miss him. Ryan had dealt with a lot of krap lately but thinking about it wasn't going to help so I wondered instead if the others had managed to get Lorne to spill on Cordelia or maybe she'd gotten some memories back.

"I could knock her out again." Somehow I didn't think Angel would go for it, not that it would work. It'd make me a hell of a lot happier thought.

The silence of the patio seemed unusual which just felt wrong. I had learned to listen to those feelings and I made my way to the front doors very aware of my surroundings. The fountain was still empty except for the dead leaves; the bamboo hedge was just as dense as I remembered, standing tall against the stone wall. The flowers lining the path seemed to be doing just fine under the unusually hot sun.

"Weird." I frowned glancing around the patio again before I opened the door.

"Sorry I've-." I walked in to the sickly sweet stench and just my luck the heel of my shoe catches on the sill and I stumbled the rest of the way in.

"Shit!" at least I didn't fall only now my stomach felt queasy.

"What…?" I began to ask, ask… it was difficult to keep my thoughts straight and then the stairs moved or maybe I missed one and quickly grabbed at the railing. What was I going to say? There was something… and then I looked up to see- see-. I can't remember who they are. As I look around I don't even recognize where I am. Do I even know these people?

"Where-?" I missed the steps. Suddenly the pain in my ankle feels like a hot burning poker and my ass is in pain. The rest of me doesn't feel so good either. My elbow is throbbing and there's black spots crowding my sight. What's happening? Then it didn't really matter because there was nothing but a comfy black cloud enveloping me.

**««««« »»»»»»**

Oh my head.

Can any one say headache?

What the hell happened?

And why is my room suddenly so huge?

I don't remember my ceiling being this color either.

"English pig. English pig? My name is Liiiiiaaam." I frowned at the voice in my head then looked around noticing I wasn't the only one here and it definitely wasn't my room. So where the hell was I and why? God I hope this isn't like some kidnapping or serial killer-.

Ok stop that right now! No freaking out, none! You're finally home so don't go ape shit over- hell you don't even know what to go friggin nuts over!

"You wanna help me up, Liam?" I asked the pale dude muttering to himself. He looked kinda lost and I figured I'm in pain, my heads killing me, my ankle's throbbing so why not be a pain to someone else? He did help me up and his hands were cold, super cold which just made this a little creepy. My Dad would say they were as cold as a corpse's butt. Which granted sounds creepy but it's totally funny in Spanish. And why the hell am I thinking of corpses?

Here they all are grumbling to each other and I can already tell I'm not liking that Cordelia snob. The little mousy one seems friendly enough but chocolate boy is seriously itching for trouble.

"I missed the introductions. Who's who?" I asked to the rising voices currently arguing about why no one should leave. Personally, I'm ready to walk out that door; I just need to know where I am so I can get home.

I wonder if this is still LA? God _please_ don't let me back there still!

"My names Fred." She waved shyly looking around at the others.

"Gunn." Chocolate boy stuck his chin out in salute like any other street thug from school or the barrio. Not so different then…

"Wesley Windham-Price." Tall dark and English made a slight bow and I almost laughed but Mom taught me manners so I held it in. "Miss Cordelia Chase and I believe you've met Liam." He finished.

"Hey, I speak for myself." CC looked me over once assessing. I'd gotten that look before and as always they misjudged but I'd let her figure that out on her own.

"I'm Phade Vartan. Nice to meet you all."

"You Texan?" Fred asked immediately perky.

"Umm, no. Mexican, so right next door…" I answered wondering why she'd think- oh! I'm such a goof! That summer I spent in Texas left me with some of the lingo.

I laughed.

"What's so funny? You know something we don't? This is your idea of fun isn't it?" Cordelia accused shoving a finger in my direction. It was time to lay down some groundwork before this bitch went too far.

"No." I said getting to my feet. My ankle was a bit achy which surprised me considering it had felt as if some had a vise clamped around it. "This isn't fun for me but keep putting your finger in my face and I'll definitely have some fun at your expense." I stood as tall as my 5'2" frame would allow and realized I was actually eye level with the chic thanks to the extra height in the heels.

Man I really love these heels, wonder where I bought them?

"Do you _know_ who I am?" the bottle blond began. I rolled my eyes mimicking her next words and it only served to piss her off more which then made me laugh and that didn't help her calm down.

"You have no idea who _I_ am, so you better sit your bitch ass down before I put it down for you."

A little much you might say but I'd just spent a year with a bunch of snobby-. So, no. I'm not taking this shit. I'm not just going to lay down and take her shit like I did that- that-.

"I grew up in the barrio and I'm nobody's fool so don't push me." It was the tough speech some of my gangsta friends had made me say countless times just so I wouldn't get hit up. The one I should've used back there but it was better just to forget that year had ever happened.

I wasn't in a gang myself, didn't see a reason to join one but I did know some of the locals, they were my neighbors. Their parents asked my Dad to fix their plumbing or their roof, some needed more rooms added to their homes and while the adults talked shop we'd go play in each other's yards. That was back when we were kids, now everyone was grown up or almost and I had just come back to my old hometown wishing we'd never left in the first place. I hated _Indiana_, hated _Ft.__ High_ and all the stupid kids there. Now it felt like I was back with those haters all over again.

"Where you from?" chocolate boy asked giving off his attitude only to be interrupted by the English dude. The snob temporarily 'forgot' about me as she reached to touch her hair and complain. Personally I didn't care what the hell was different with her and why was I still standing here? I shoulda been heading out that door going- going- where? Where was home?

I heard more arguing even as I went towards the phone. They didn't pay attention so busy were the guys with their 'kar-ate' to see me go use the phone right there in plain sight. How come they hadn't called any one?

I dialed my old house number, which was disconnected, no surprise there. I dialed my Dad's cell number and waited for the line to pick up or at least his voice mail. I smiled hearing the line pick up then the operator came on saying the number was no longer in service then it chimed. I hung up and dialed again hoping I'd messed up on the digits but the same operator answered.

What the hell was going on? My Dad had just paid that cell phone yesterday! I was there, I saw him pay how could it be disconnected?

I didn't even notice the window at first because I was staring off into nothing. Then the people reflected in it caught my attention and I noticed the woman sitting very still looking at me. I frowned and the woman did too which just freaked me out.

I raised a hand and so did she then I realized; "Shit, that's me!"

I turned around only to hear chocolate boy asking why he didn't get a steak. How could he think of food?

Fred's scream pulled me out of my thoughts and I leaned over the counter to see what they were freaking out about.

"Jesus Maria y Jose!" I breathed. Who the hell are these freaks? Why am I even here? Why a hotel and how come I'm the only one who got smacked? Who the hell hit me?! Because that's the reason I was on the floor right?

"Who hit me?" I asked turning to the strangers. "Where the hell are we?" I asked as an afterthought because I really was more interested in finding out where I was so I could get home.

_'That's right. Focus and going home. Ignore the green- just ignore it! Don't panic, don't scream- just figure out how to get home.'_

"We all woke up here." Wesley answered but he was interrupted by Cordelia.

"You're too old to be in high school."

I couldn't believe the bitch was at it again. But this was a better distraction than I could've hoped for.

"You don't look like a teen either so I guess that's a common thing here." I looked her over again in my most insultingly obvious snob mask. "You're like 30 something, maybe older."

"What!" she screeched while her face reddened. "I'll have you know I'm the most popular girl at _Sunnydale High_!"

"I just bet and you're also a cheerleader." I retorted unimpressed. Cordelia straightened into a regal pose with her nose up in the air.

"I'm the captain of our cheer squad." Cordelia delivered the announcement with a satisfied air but I wasn't impressed.

Being a cheerleader meant nothing to me not that Indiana had much else to offer besides that but I was in Los Angeles again. I had my old friends back and my old school. The teachers remembered me and knew what I was capable of, pushing me to do my best and more.

"Ooh, captain." I mocked. "Must be so hard…"

"Hmph. Only another cheerleader would understand the discipline that takes."

"Discipline? I see, so I guess being envied by all the other kids in school and wearing the uniform has nothing to do with it. Then again I didn't much care to be prancing around in the short skirt or the catty behavior from the other girls in the squad. You know they remind me of you!"

"Er-hem. Yes well, ladies may-."

"Catty!" Cordelia pushed Wesley out of the way as she glared at me still I noticed she kept her fingers to herself. "You just couldn't handle the pressure."

"Ha! You wanna know about pressure? I play Violin in my school orchestra and Viola plus I'm in a Mariachi which has a weekly performance I have to be ready for. I'm also in the school dance team which performs three times a year, doing social dances, modern dance, folkloric and we have to come up with something ourselves. Cheerleading?" I scoffed. "I don't need to be a cheerleader to get the cool boyfriend." I finished. It was obvious the blond had nothing to say to that and I realized maybe I was doing too much? I mean, I hadn't really thought of all this until just now. How was I going to keep up with all those things? I had honors classes too and I'd started taking a college course after school…

"Must not leave time for your studies." Wesley quipped and that earned him a glare although Cordelia seized on that.

"I'm an honor student so I do AP classes, genius." He looked away blushing slightly and to Cordelia I said; "Unlike you, I have a brain that actually works. Maybe you shouldn't use so much die." I pointed to her hair which looked wrong with her coloring, then again the roots were showing.

Then they were arguing, again.

Jesus did these people do anything but argue? You'd think they were some kind of family the way they behaved.

"Why is the devil sleepy?" Fred asked all innocent but still not getting too close. I shook my head going around the counter.

"Really? You're all scared of movie make-up?" I scoffed kneeling by the actor. I mean hello like there's really a devil and he's green. HA!

**««««« »»»»»»**

So what if the make up didn't rub off like I thought it would and Wesley duck taped him to the chair. There was a perfectly good explanation for this right? I mean devils don't really exist. My Mom was just shitting me! Just wanted us to behave and give her five seconds of quiet! She couldn't possibly know-!

"You guys don't seem surprised when things get weirder and weirder."

Well, for once bottle blond had a point and I tuned into the conversations going on around me. Mouse was looking into a cabinet with Liam, which just happened to be filled with all kinds of medieval weapons.

Wow.

Swords and crossbows and … what the heck are those? This is too weird! First reaction is always the best reaction and I said they were freaks now here's the proof.

But this was better. I needed to keep my mind and my eyes away from the demon- it had to be a demon-

Stop it!

"They really are. Have you got any weed?"

AND she's a pot-head! Christ what the hell have I gotten into? I grabbed my head resting it in my hands barely listening when I hear "Vampires are real."

"Vampires." I can't help my laugh. Shit. They look serious about this. I had to get a grip or I was gonna go nuts like the rest of them. No way are vampires real and that thing wasn't a demon. This whole thing was just some game some unseen idiot was playing on us and when things got really bad said idiot would jump out and laugh at us for being so gullible. Well, the shit head was gonna have some trouble getting me to play along.

Yes, that's exactly what was going on because _how could this be happening to me again!?_

"Aren't you gonna get in there and stop them?" the bitch practically ordered. Liam just leaned back and watched.

"It's about time the English got what's comin' to 'em. I'm rootin' for the slave. "

The slave?

What the hell?

What were we, in the Middle Ages or shit?

Slave?

Chocolate boy would have a go at this white guy if he heard him. Jesus! They can't even concentrate on the problem at hand! And the problem? Problem isn't making much of a fuss.

I wonder if it's dead? It hadn't moved-.

Either way someone has to stop those two…

"Hey! Dumb and Dumber! Lay off and get in your corners until we figure this out."

"He started!" Gunn pointed.

"I did not!" Wes looked indignant at the accusation.

"Shut it! Jesus, you're like kids!" I yelled feeling extremely exasperated and somehow very much at home settling the conflict.

Why was that?

"Whoa, you don't give me no orders." Gunn puffed up and that was familiar as well.

"South central?" I asked glaring. "Compton? South Gate?" I had both hands on my hips. "I don't care where you're from guy. This is getting us no where."

"Where you from mami?" he asked again and just hearing his wanna be rico-suave krap-.

"Mami?"

O_h no he didn't just call me that!_

"Mira baboso yo no soy tu madre-!"

"She speaks Spanish!" Fred said all excited.

"We're in America…" Cordelia huffed crossing her arms.

"America?" Liam seemed very surprised by that.

"I'm from East LA so don't be calling me mami, chocolate boy."

"Chocolate boy?" he repeated obviously not liking the surname. Too bad, now we were even.

**««««« »»»»»»**

This was stupid.

Worse than stupid.

And how did I end up with chocolate boy roaming about in the basement carrying a- a- they looked like forks. Long, sharp, shiny forks. I don't even know why I picked them out, I just did. They felt comfortable in my hands too, like they belonged. And my hands? I couldn't help glancing at them again, all soft and pretty with a manicure. My toes looked the same too and not for the first time did I wonder what the hell did I do for a living that I could afford this? I mean my clothes alone were- a surprise, not that I don't like them. The short business capris are cute and black, my favorite color. The blouse has me a little on the confused side but I love the rich plumb color and the feel of the satin against my skin feels just wonderful. It has cute cap sleeves, a straight collar and pearl buttons which just leave enough cleavage- hey! I filled out more, wow.

Again, he was looking at me again and I just about had enough of his staring. I mean it was like- like a thirsty man in a desert!

"What?" I snapped unable to help myself. "What is it?"

"Huh?" he pretended not to know what I was talking about but it was obvious!

"You keep staring so what's on my face?" I wasn't about to let him get away with it, to let him think I was some kind of pushover just because I wasn't going to say anything. I'd done plenty of that in _Indiana_ and that -.

I hadn't always been like this, so feisty. I had been raised with a deep sense of respect which my Dad realized made me shy around adults not to mention the older kids not in my family and he didn't really like it. I would be very quiet hiding behind my parents even in public and that's when things changed. Dad had fun teasing me out of my shell. He said he didn't want me to go through the same thing he did with his Dad.

Let me just say they don't really talk much and if they do it's a very stiff and proper conversation.

"Uh… the usual things." Gunn was being a smart ass and we both knew it.

"Nah, dude." I laughed getting the 'vibe' but I don't swing that way or maybe now I did? "I'll let you know now; I'm not into dark chocolate." Which I wasn't, not now.

Gunn stopped clearly offended by what I'd said but I ignored him. I kept walking down the hall checking the next room just like we were supposed to be doing. Vampires, ha! Like we'd find any in this huge place. Didn't they need complete darkness or something? Then again I had a bad track record…

"Baby it aint even like that!" Gunn exclaimed still standing where he'd stopped.

"Let's keep it that way." I said turning to another door. Ignoring him seemed like the best way to go so I kept checking rooms by the third one Gunn was right next to me. He really couldn't help himself.

Why don't men ever think?

"You afraid once you-."

"Go black I won't go back?" I finished with him. "Please." I scoffed turning away. I barely spared him a glance shaking my head and letting out a sigh. "You're not the first one to give me that line." I kept walking wondering how I'd gotten stuck with him in the first place. I mean there was the English dude who granted was just a bit annoying, I wonder if he's like that as an adult? Then there's the Irish guy, Liam. Now he's interesting for some reason and I can't seem to get over the curiosity he provokes in me.

"Truthfully I've never found a black guy attractive or an Asian guy." I added with a frown. I really hadn't and that was weird cuz there had to be a cute one out there somewhere.

"You're into vanilla or beans." Gunn said, clearly meaning to insult me. I only smiled deciding not to be offended, after all I really do love my beaners.

"I'm a proud beaner so yeah and vanilla..." I smiled sweetly stopping in the middle of the hall tilting my head slightly as if I had to think about my answer. "Only when it comes in a nice package." I winked at him and turned around continuing to search. Truth was I did like vanilla and back at _Ft. High_ there had been two vanilla pops but only one that mattered and I hadn't even really known him.

_'Forget it! Don't you dare think about him.'_

**««««« »»»»»»**

Liam left right quick and I couldn't blame him. I mean he did spend most of his time alone with Cordelia and that was punishment enough. I felt sorry for the guy but there was nothing I could do for him.

I sat on the round red couch wondering why I hadn't followed him out that door? I mean, I grew up in LA, I know the city really well and if I got lost I could always ask for directions. Besides, that wallet in my jacket looked well stocked with credit cards not to mention some cash.

Again I had to wonder what the heck I did for a living.

Where was my family?

"And where did I get these shoes?" they really were cute heels, black with an ankle strap and peek toed. At least that's what I called them because the toe end was open to shoe the toe.

The doors burst open again and Liam shoved up against them panting hard.

"Demons?!" he exclaimed which just made Wesley a very happy head boy, he even rubbed it in Gunn's face which I could've told him wasn't a good idea but hey, why'd I have to butt in?

_'Hundreds?'_ had I heard him correctly? I mean I hadn't really thought they were telling the truth! My heart was pounding, I was trying not to let the suffocating feeling shut down my lungs but it wasn't easy when I kept seeing those eyes.

I turned to the group arguing trying to distract-. Gunn is a thug, he's itching for a fig- shiny? I turned my full attention to Liam who sat next to Cordelia again.

"Shiny?" I repeated incredulously. What kind of demon is shiny? And what was up with his accent? He was like some character out of Jane Eyre with his fancy words...

"Oh," Gunn punched Wesley which kinda surprised me because- well, how couldn't he see it coming? "That had to hurt."

"I'm not quite finished. I think it's only fair that everybody have a turn. The cross obviously doesn't affect me or our friend, the pugilist." Wesley said in his most annoying 'head boy' persona while rubbing away the sting. Gunn replied exactly as everyone thought a thug would answer.

"Oh, your ass better pray I don't look that word up."

We were back to that again and now had to stand around trying to pass the holy cross test.

Really, a vampire!

"Did you even finish high school? He means you're a fighter, num nuts." I said grabbing the cross then passing it off. I couldn't help it, they were getting on my last nerve and I was more worried now about where I was and what had happened to my parents. Where was everyone and what was going on outside? Why did Liam come back terrified and saying there were demons out there? And the shiny part- no, nothing was making any sense.

"Look the devils awake!" Liam cried and I jerked towards the green horned dude strapped to the chair. He was moaning like he was in pain but that could've been a ruse. We had three able bodied guys, nothing to fear right?

"I just want to go home." I mumbled turning away from the crowd. I don't know why I went around the counter, I just did. There was a desk littered with papers, the computer screen off and a small radio. I tried turning it on but it wouldn't even give me static. Grabbing the cord I realized the plug was practically ripped off the cable.

"Great." I muttered dropping it then I caught a shiny glint. There was a flip frame on the corner of the desk then I noticed the picture.

_'Was that…'_

I reached over lifting the frame off the desk to look at the picture.

"Me."

It was me. That's me in the picture! This is my desk? I glanced at the desktop again frowning but it made no sense!

_'Ok. Ok, I have pictures here. All I have to do is flip through them and- and-.'_ What? What was I going to do?

I flipped through the pictures and there I was, sitting in some patio with-. "Fred?" I glanced at the skinny girl then at the picture but it was the same girl. The next picture showed Gunn and Fred together sitting on the red couch in the lobby. I didn't know what to make of that. I mean – how!?

The next pictures were of my family. My Dad and brothers, Mom… I stopped on one almost at the end of the flip frame. There was a little boy hugging up on me. We both had our faces to the camera and it was obvious I was the one taking the picture_. 'Who is he?'_

I had this heavy feeling in the pit of my stomach like I'd eaten something rotten and it was giving me cramps. The boy's face reminded me of my little brother but it wasn't him.

Maybe… he'd had kids already?

For sure the older one's had kids.

"Yeah, that makes sense." I mumbled closing the frame only it kept getting stuck. If it had closed the right way I wouldn't have noticed the guy. I turned the frames slowly finding a group shot. There were three guys, an Asian kid, a big black man and a blond guy. They were posing for the camera but the little guy was having fun making faces. I couldn't help my smile which turned to a frown seeing the next frame.

"Who's this?" I wondered seeing myself with another guy. He was handsome; his brown hair was a little long. He had brown eyes which just twinkled with mischief and he was sporting a 5 o'clock shadow.

Maybe he was a friend?

"Guess not."

He definitely wasn't just a friend because I don't kiss my friends and _Indiana_ doesn't count because we weren't friends. Hell, he didn't stick around long enough for me to decide whether I _wanted_ to be his friend.

The next frame shows me kissing him, happily!

"I don't even know who he is!"

"You lying devil man! Shut your mouth!"

The crash was loud enough it broke through my fog and the flip frame slipped from my hands clattering onto the desk top. I turned around to see the others wielding weapons on Liam.

"Hey, what's-?"

No one was paying attention to me.

"Well, our mystery solved." Wesley said in a satisfied tone never taking his eyes off Liam.

_'What the hell did I miss?'_ I wondered coming out from behind the counter. I almost jumped back seeing the devil sprawled across the floor. That explained the loud crash.

"Vampires are all the same, my friend. There's nothing human about them." Wesley said and I had to shake my head to get an understanding of what was going on.

Why where they squaring off against Liam?

"That's right. You ain't a person. Just dust waitin' to happen." Gunn snarled and my eyes locked onto Liam.

"No way!" I breathed.

Were they insane?

Looking from one to the other I could see they were really going to try and kill him!

**"**I don't wanna hurt anyone." Liam said looking very much cornered. He wasn't paying attention when the wooden stake shot out of Wesley's arm. I was a half step towards putting myself in the way of it. I couldn't help my shocked gasp.

It was an accident, a terrible accident and yet Liam's face changed. It just- just- I don't know. He wasn't exactly horrible to look at but he wasn't human. I mean I always thought vampires were like in the movies. There were different kinds of course but I was always partial to Anne Rice's version of the hominus nocturna.

Then they were fighting.

**««««« »»»»»»**

When the fighting started I froze like I always did. I heard everything as I kept my eyes closed and I didn't even realize I had closed them. I could hear everything they were saying, the grunts and sounds of flesh hitting flesh.

Why wasn't I over this yet?

Why did I still freeze in the middle of a fight?

Why did it feel as though I was in that cave, dark and cold-.

"Oh my God… she's gone." The knowledge crashed around me, memories flooding my mind and I thought I was going to drown under the weight. I could hardly get a breath past my numb lips though it lodged in my throat which just happened to be dry.

"No, no." I shook my head then something brushed past me and I stumbled turning around confused. I had no idea where I was and now both places seemed to be one place overlapping each other.

"How about this one then?" the harsh voice growled next to my ear and the arm around my neck was cold and hard as any rock. I could see a blur of shapes moving past but I couldn't be sure.

"Stay calm Miss Vartan. All will be well."

Whoever he was he didn't exactly sound confident that _everything_ would be fine and that meant I wasn't fine.

What was going on? I wasn't going to stand by again; I couldn't let him do that again. What good were the classes' Dad was paying for if I just froze and let myself be manhandled, if I let someone else get hurt?

"Calm." I repeated relaxing my body. Everything was instinct, a muscle reflex, the moves programmed into them from having to repeat them constantly.

My foot raised an inch and came down to the left with a satisfying crunch. The arm around my neck loosened and I rammed my elbow into a hard chest which hunched him over my shoulder. I grabbed the arm placing my hips just under his and used that as a lever to throw him over my shoulder. He flipped twice before hitting the floor and I took a step back in shock. That had never happened before. Never in any session had any one ever flipped twice going over my shoulder.

"Aah-oow!" Liam scrambled to his feet clutching at his side and looking at me. His face lost that bumpy mask and all I could see was a mopey puppy eyed guy.

"What's wrong with ye? I wasna gonna bite." He said and I just felt like the lowliest of lowest-.

"I- I'm sor- sorry?" I said, arms jerking with indecision. I didn't know if I should touch him or not. "You grabbed me and I just-. I'm sor-."

Liam lunged at me again swiping at my face. I didn't think, I couldn't. My body moved of its own volition swatting his arm past my face and reaching a fist to his. The blow connected feeling solid and his head snapped to the right. I grabbed his arm yanking him close then rammed my knee into his chest and in the back of my mind I wonder how it's possible for me to have this big muscly guy lift off the floor so easily. Once again Liam was on the floor only this time I sent him skidding to the wall with a kick.

"Oh!" I gasped jumping back and holding my hands to my face afraid to touch anyone. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I kept saying and when they tried getting near me I yelled for them to stay back afraid I'd kill someone.

"What the hell am I?"

Wesley looked shocked but I clearly heard him say; "The Slayer."

**««««« »»»»»»**

Everyone went all over the hotel to hide and me?

I took off too!

I mean what was I going to do down there anyway?

"Be the Slayer he says and sure why not? Ha!" krap! Too late I clamped both hands over my mouth looking around the lobby but I just couldn't help it! _He_ wanted me to _kill_ Liam! I mean sure he's a vampire but he hasn't done anything to any of us well, I mean, I don't think-.

"Aah!"

I can't believe I screamed. Then again I've never seen anyone fly off a second floor balcony. Liam kind of just landed at my feet and remembering our last encounter I quickly back tracked keeping well out of his reach. I glanced up and there's Cordelia with some kid who comes bounding over the side of the balcony.

"No!" I shouted but really, I shouldn't have worried. The kid didn't even spare me a glance as he landed just an inch away from Liam's head. Both immediately went into the fight and ended up crashing through another window. I ran to it leaning over precariously but they were just fine. Well, they were fighting so I guess they weren't that fine.

"Uh, can I take a minute of your time? We have a huge problem, but I can solve it." The demon asked and Fred was dumb enough to respond! I turned around scowling at them both.

"We did a spell—it went wrong, but we can make it right-." For a moment I wasn't sure I'd heard the green demon correctly.

"You what?" because he said 'Magic'. "There's magic involved here?" I practically screeched my question, a clear sign that I was about done. This was getting downright stupid. Who does magic-! Ok, you know what, it doesn't even matter because what my Abuelita does is so- its not even-.

"Yes, yes magic and you're one to talk miss I have runes all over my body-." The demon retorted a bit on the snippy side and not very smart considering he's tied up, lying on the floor and _I'm not!_

"I what?! How do you even kno-?" oh my God! I can't believe I'm worrying about how he knows what I have on my body! "Okay, I give!" I threw both hands up in the air and decided this was enough. I walked towards the door shaking my head. "I'm going home." I walked up the steps and at the coat rack grabbed the black leather jacket hanging there.

"Phade! You can't leave- wait!" He was still tied up. Not much chance of him following me but the others…?

"Oh, krap." I threw a worried glance over my shoulder hurrying out the doors. Whatever lay outside of the hotel was better than whatever they were doing in there and it couldn't be so bad out in LA.

I mean that kid had literally dropped in on us and he looked perfectly fine.

**««««« »»»»»»**

_**Hey look! I finished another chapter,yay!**_

_**Phew! I thought this was never going to get done now to the next chapter. **_

_**So, ummm… What's up with the reviews people?**_

**_438Hits!_**


	7. 17 Again

**17 Again**

_**Do you ever wonder what you'd do if you got a 2**__**nd**__** chance at being young? Well, here's what Phade decided to do with hers. Can't say I wouldn't do the same in her place.**_

I ran out into the darkened path feeling just a little bit worried then again I'd been expecting shiny demons and look! No demons the fucking liar. I stopped halfway down the path and turned around ready to go back in there and give Liam a little more pain.

"What's the point?" I muttered with a sigh. If I did go back in there they'd probably never let me out of that freaking asylum.

"Umph!" Suddenly I'm off my feet and suffocating! At first I did try and shove off but… "Mmm." Guess suffocating isn't so bad once I realized this was kissing and what a kiss!

Kissing is nice… I felt as if I was floating on clouds and it was warm.

"Where were you going?"

My eyes fluttered open hearing the low voice, recognizing the face immediately. This was the guy from the picture, the one I'd been kissing. His voice sounded just a bit dangerous sending shivers through my body not that I wasn't trembling already. No one had ever kissed me like this. (Indiana and green eyes doesn't count.)I wasn't complaining but it did frighten me a little. The feelings coursing through me weren't exactly clear or familiar.

"Hmm?" I smiled just a little shrugging. "Don't know." That wasn't a lie since I really had no idea where to go and now I really didn't want to go anywhere else. I was perfectly comfortable right where I was. The smile on his face disappeared somewhere to my left. I could feel his lips trailing kisses down my neck and his stubble scratched deliciously along my cheek.

"Let's go upstairs." He said against my neck and the warm fuzzy feeling, not to mention the fluttering in my stomach, he was provoking completely disappeared.

"NO, uhh…" I jerked away and he frowned, confused I'd guess but I had to come up with a good excuse and fast.

Good thing I'm the best liar there is not too mention getting out of trouble is my specialty. The girls were happy I was home but right now I had no idea what a good lie should be.

"Vacation!"

I could've drowned myself just then and almost slapped a hand to my forehead for being stupid!.

"What?" he asked slowly setting me back on the path.

"I'm on vacation." I said completely committed to the lie. I just hoped we hadn't taken a vacation already.

"Oh." He sounded unconvinced, which wasn't good for me. "You didn't say on the phone-."

"I wanted to surprise you." I smiled up at him full flirt in action.

"Yeah, yeah I'm-." he nodded again and I wondered what was wrong with him. He really was as handsome as the picture showed and tall. I had to lean back just to look at his face and he was sporting some stubble. I don't know why but I liked that, liked the stubble it felt nice, kinda tickled. "What about clothes?"

Shit, I hadn't thought that one out then I remembered the wallet in my pocket with lots and lots of credit cards.

"That's what stores are for." I winked. "So get me outta here, cutie." I grinned taking his hand and puling him down the path. He finally laughed and I couldn't help winking up at him. At least he hadn't picked up on the fact that I had no idea what his name is or who he is. From the pictures it's clear we have a relationship and so far that's all I have to go on but if that's what the older me wants then that's what I'm going to explore. I did wonder how exactly I ended up with him? What kid of relationship did we have?

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Anywhere!" I threw my hands up turning in a circle. For the first time I felt free of the uncertainty in the hotel. There were no demons out here in the street, just a lot of traffic. I couldn't help the happy giggle then he had me close to his chest.

"This feels so right." I whispered into his chest.

"How about Vegas?" he asked and I felt him kiss the top of my head that in itself was unexpected and very tender. I did wonder if he was one of those sentimental guys? The kind that whine about everything, like Dusty.

God what the hell kind of guy was I into now?

"You've never been there."

I looked up at him now because I hadn't been to Las Vegas and apparently when I got older I still hadn't gotten around to going there.

"I'm no-. Yeah!" Stupid, I'd almost told him I wasn't legal which wasn't completely true because physically I was- um- twenty something, I guessed but mentally I was still seventeen.

"Come on then." He said getting on a motorbike.

Deep down I was giddy with happiness. I mean, he rides a motorcycle! I could've jumped up and down hands clapping and shouting for joy. He wasn't a wimpy guy like I'd been starting to think, not if he had a bike. He handed me the helmet, which I slipped on quickly getting on behind him. The bike purred to life and I just wished Dad could've heard it. It was nothing compared to the mustang but just the sound…

"Go fast!" I said wrapping my arms around his waist. His laugh was muffled by the helmet but I felt it.

**««««« »»»»»»**

Ryan got a suite and charged it to the 'Hells Angel's' account knowing full well there were going to be major questions when he got back to headquarters. The ride in the elevator was silent unlike their arrival at the hotel and Phade's happy bubbly behavior. She was like a kid at Disneyland for the first time and it made him smile to see her like that. After their last argument and his very short visit he wanted this to be special. Not to mention the guilt he still carried around. He just couldn't tell her, he couldn't and the fact that Jessy kept pestering him was worse.

The elevator dinged open and he led her out into the carpeted hallway. She followed slowly wondering what she was going to do once they got to their room because 'Ryan' had only gotten one room.

_'Guess that answers what kind of relationship we have.'_ Phade thought as she glanced at him nervously.

Ryan Wolfe, that was his name and somehow it felt right. She'd never thought of her life as a grown up and now that she was getting a glimpse of being an adult she didn't know why everyone else complained so much.

It was fun!

She was in Vegas with a gorgeous guy who she was dating…

_'And now I'm in a hotel room with him all by myself. Great.'_ Phade thought with a glance around the spacious living room feeling very anxious.

Ryan didn't have time to drop his bag when Phade turned to him somehow able to express an unhealthy amount of bubbly happy energy considering how long he'd been on the road.

"Let's go exploring!"

It wasn't exactly what he wanted to do and it showed on his face along with his scruffy beard which couldn't be called a beard because it wasn't long enough. Ryan gently tugged her into his arms leaning in for a kiss.

"How about we stay in," he trailed gently along her jaw to her neck feeling her body soften in response. "Order some room service, take a long bath…" he smiled into her neck slowly moving them towards the bedroom then she was out of his arms and heading for the door.

"Later, right now I want to go exploring." Phade glanced at him over her shoulder feeling extremely nervous because he made her want to stay in that room with him. "Please?" she gave him a cute smile hoping that would be enough to get him out of the room. "After that we can come back…" she trailed off wondering what on earth had made her say that. Now he'd think she really would come back to the room with him and God only knew what would happen then.

_'Come on you have a really good idea of what's going to happen.'_ Her little voice said.

Ryan couldn't help the nagging thought that this was out of character for Phade but he brushed it aside liking it. Her current behavior was going to make what he planned a lot easier to execute. He sighed reaching for the jacket he'd dropped on the couch before giving her a smile.

"So what 1st? Poker? Black jack? Roulette…"

"Gambling?" Phade frowned. She hadn't come to Vegas for the gambling. What did he think, she was made of money? "I'd rather see the shows. Come on!" at his astonished look she giggled.

**««««« »»»»»»**

"See? Worst thing we got going on is a haunted toilet, so let's give Cordy a little space. It's not like the world's gonna end right this second." Angel said as he continued to clean his battle ax.

"And what about Phade? You're not worried she's out there just lost somewhere, no memory…" Lorne said playing up on the guilt.

"Hey-." Angel frowned setting the weapons down ready to defend himself not that he hadn't been thinking and worrying about Phade.

"Just like before huh? Nobody's gonna go looking for her?" Lorne interrupted. He was worried about the girl she currently thought she was. Being seventeen again and knowing she was older than that not to mention the freedom that went with it, who knew what Phade was capable of doing. What if she hurt someone? What if demons tried to hurt her? or Wolfram and Hart because they sure had to have gotten a whiff of the hocus pocus going on at the Hyperion. Or demons because.. well-.

"She would have come back if something where wrong." Angel said firmly but neither believed that.

"You know this because you're telepathic and read her mind. I see-." Lorne retorted sarcastically giving him a dirty look then glancing exasperated at the ringing phones. He didn't even bother answering them any more.

"NO and no, look there's nothing to track her with! It's been too long to try and find her with this." Angel taped his nose in explanation because usually that's what he would do, he'd sniff out who ever he wanted to find.

"I thought you ran a PI office when you first started out…?" Lorne trailed off clearly believing Angel wasn't doing his best to find Phade. Did no one care what harm the girl could come to or what she could do?

"Fine." Angel stood up and headed to his office. It was blessedly quiet in there and he closed the door behind him. He needed to call Wes and have him start a search for Phade. He hoped she'd used one of her credit cards other wise there wasn't much they could do.

**««««« »»»»»»**

The pounding in my head must've woken me, then again the light glaring into the room was so painful I wished I could blot out the sun for ever! I did manage to crack my eyes open just a tiny bit and that was enough to worry me. I had no idea where I was because the room certainly didn't belong to me. My walls aren't this puke salmon, ugh! Who ever heard of salmon as a color?

I barely raised my arm intending to get some hair out of my face when my whole side burst into an achy mass of tendons. I hissed a breath and let the arm drop. What the hell had I been doing?

"Oh my God." I breathed almost getting up. I had the clearest picture of me in a white dress with loud music playing and drinks. Ooh, the drinks. Then the bed shifted and I knew I hadn't moved so…

"Oh my God!" I closed my eyes feeling this sick sense of dread go through my body.

What had I done?

_Why_ had I done it?

The pounding in my head increased when I thought maybe nothing had happened. I lifted the silky sheet keeping my eyes closed and took a deep breath before looking.

"I'm naked!" I dropped the sheet clutching it firmly to my naked chest. "I'm so dead." I couldn't help it. My Dad was going to _kill me!_

The bed shifted again and I covered my mouth realizing I had probably been louder than a whisper. I chanced a peek at my bed buddy and saw Ryan. His hair was a wild mess and the beard… I remembered the way it scratched at my skin when he kissed-.

No, no, no, no, no! Do not think about that. I scrunched my eyes closed hoping to get rid of the image but I just, just-.

_'Liked it. You liked it and it's done with so why not keep enjoying it?'_

I really hated that little voice because it was telling the truth. What was I going to accomplish by running out of there? It wasn't as if I was going to go back to being who I was.

So why couldn't I enjoy myself some more?

I turned again towards Ryan. He really was very handsome, the dark brown hair was long enough I could run my fingers through it which I really wanted to do just then. He had nice eyebrows for a guy which meant they weren't the bushy type. I didn't need to see his eyes to remember those deep brown flecked with green orbs that just took my breath away. His skin was tinged by the sun giving him a nice tan but that didn't get rid of the small scar on his nose. He had a slight bump which meant he'd broken it at least once and his jaw, now relaxed in sleep was slightly squared off and I liked it, liked that he had that strong look in his features. I don't know what it is but he just had a certain look that made me want to jump in his arms and forget about everything else. I found myself leaning closer to his face and I wanted to kiss him again. My eyes locked on his lips, they really were too sensuous to be on a man.

His face was relaxed in his sleep and I noticed he didn't have that sort of scowl he usually wore. It was worry and I couldn't help but think of the weirdo's I'd left back at the hotel. How had I ever landed there in the first place?

Don't think about them. Keep looking at this Greek Adonis currently lying in bed with you, naked.

Oh my God, we're naked.

I just couldn't get past that one little fact which wasn't so little and then curiosity got the better of me. What did he look like…?

I kept my eyes on his face watching for any signs that he was waking even as my hand trembled reaching for the sheet. I had to go low because it was tangled around his waist and once my eyes roamed away from his face there was really no going back.

If I'd thought his face was worth observing now his body deserved the same consideration.

"Morning Mrs. Wolfe." His voice startled me and I couldn't help the sudden gasp or the guilty look on my face. He pulled me in to his chest wrapping one muscled arm around me and snuggled into my neck. I felt my entire body tingle at his touch and then his leg hooked over mine. Bare skin touching bare skin and that was more than enough for a clear picture.

_'Mrs. Wolfe?'_ the name rang in my head bouncing back and forth making the headache worse. Did that mean what I thought it meant?

"My Dad's going to _kill_ me." I whispered with closed eyes. There was no way I was getting out of this without a serious beating not that my Dad ever hit me but I figured this would be the perfect first time for that.

"Your Dad?" Ryan chuckled. I could feel his laughter rumbling deep in his chest which I was currently trying to hide in. "When do I get to meet him?" he asked.

"SO you can watch him _kill_ me?" I mumbled into his chest refusing to look at him or any where else. I was naked! But Ryan only laughed again. At least one of us found this amusing.

"Can't be any more upset than my sister." He mumbled dropping a kiss on my head. I felt his fingers in my hair and the usual annoyance I felt at any guy touching my long black mane wasn't there. Instead I felt this unusual desired to stretch out alongside him and run my fingers down his sides-.

"Oh my God!" my eyes snapped open and I froze with my hands on his hips. What the hell had I been doing? Ryan chuckled again.

"That's the first time you've had that reaction." He said and I couldn't help the hot blush suffusing my body. Had I no shame? I quickly brought my hands up clutching at the sheet again. That somehow made me feel safer but thoughts of _how_ I was going to tell my Dad his little girl had run off and gotten hitched in Las Vegas were too much!

"He's going to kill me." I whispered again. Wait a minute, I'm seventeen, seventeen year old girls cant get married so there! Loop hole, now all I had to do was go back to the little church thingy place and tell them they made a mistake becau-…

_'You are not seventeen. You think you are but you don't look it so go on, go back and tell them they made a mistake. Loony bin! Loony bin! Loony-loony bin!'_

"Phade, he'll understand." Ryan said. His hand cupped my face turning it up so he could look at me but the loony-loony bin kept echoing in my head. They'd really put me in a straight jacket…

"I just- I won't – tell him." I frowned wondering why I was worrying so much. I wasn't seventeen anymore! I just felt and thought I was but physically I was, was, what the hell was the age on my license! Ooh, I had my license! Of course I'd been driving since I was thirteen but I still didn't have my license, I mean I did but I didn't when I was seventeen- ah!

Jesus this was confusing.

"Yeah, that's what I'll do." I said more firmly and now that I had decided to hide my husband from my Father and God only knew who else I felt just a twinge of guilt.

But this was better than being sent to a loony bin.

Was I crazy?

"Not telling him, huh? That's very grown up of you." Ryan teased not realizing how close to the truth he was.

"Well, I'm not and you can tease all you want." I smiled to hide my discomfort. He kissed me again and since we already were… I mean it was obvious we had… well I wanted to try again now that I was completely awake.

"Morning." I whispered and I could feel an embarrassed flush tint my face. I ducked under his chin trailing little pecks on his neck and collar then on impulse I ran the tip of my tongue over his collar bone. Ryan's sharp intake of breath startled me and I froze unsure if it was a bad thing. I pulled my hands away slowly and didn't dare look.

"Now who's teasing?" he asked very softly. He threaded his fingers through my hair again pulling it slightly as he turned my face up for another kiss.

**««««« »»»»»»**

"I'm not going back there! No way, no how, na-ah! No." Lorne stated emphatically shaking his head and moving behind the counter as if that would keep them from dragging him into the car.

"But-." Fred began glancing from one man to another then at the demons in appeal.

"We just got back from Vegas." Gunn interrupted. "We're not exactly the type you forget what with Angel bustin' that dude's soul stealing game."

"I can go alone." Wes stated already taking the bowl from the counter where Lorne had set it down in order to cross his arms. "It'll be faster this way."

"Phade could hurt you." Angel warned stepping forward. Wesley arched an eyebrow slightly amused by the thought.

"She won't ."

Angel and Wes stared a moment then nodded in quiet acceptance. Whatever the ex-Watcher was going to do he'd trust it would work. He needed all the help he could get with whatever was coming.

"Call when you find her."

"Of course." Wes nodded once before leaving. The doors closed behind him silently eliciting a relieved sigh from the green demon still hiding behind the counter.

"Why would she go to Vegas?" Fred asked wondering what could possibly have made her go that far.

"She's never been there." Angel answered quietly. He received questioning looks which made him just a bit uncomfortable but he wasn't about to explain himself.

"Yeah, she never bought a ticket and her car's still here." Gunn said.

"Girls too cute to hitch hike." Lorne glanced worriedly towards the door.

"She can take care of herself." Angel replied moving behind the counter.

"But she doesn't know that." Fred clutched the counter top with both hands. "She's only seventeen, I mean, she thinks she is."

"She can take care of herself." Angel repeated firmly. The look on her face as she'd hit him was still fresh in his mind. No seventeen year old girl did what she did in her situation. A girl her age would have been screaming bloody murder or crying but Phade had been eerily calm and quiet.

_'Something happened to her.'_

But that was the reason he wasn't too worried about her well being.

Phade could take care of herself.


	8. I Dont Want To

_**AN: This chapter is Rated M.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**I Don't Want To**

_**Just because she doesn't want to doesn't mean they can't make her. Does it?**_

****

**««««« »»»»»»**

"Sorry sir." The concierge lowered the phone his face expressionless. "The room in unavailable." Both men clearly heard the laughter on the other end and the sudden grunt.

"Thank you." Wes replied turning away from the reception desk and heading around the pillars to the bank of elevators. He didn't let thoughts of what 'might' be happening enter his mind. It was none of his concern, he and Phade had never actually had any relationship other than friendship.

Not so much as a kiss.

Nothing.

**««««« »»»»»»**

Ryan was getting tired of the knocking on the door. What part of 'Do not disturb' didn't they get?

"GO AWAY!" he roared towards the closed bedroom door which only muffled his voice so that no one else heard it. Phade giggled under the covers thoroughly enjoying herself and his annoyance.

"You think that's funny?" he asked diving in after her. Phade let out a yelp and more laughter as they tumbled around the bed.

"God dammit!" Ryan yanked the sheet off them about to get up to answer the door and send who ever was out there back down to the concierge with a black eye when Phade bit him.

"Wha-aah!" Ryan flinched away from her looking incredulous as he rubbed his chest.

"You said I could!" Phade exclaimed trying to cover her giggles but looking very pleased. She snuggled down into the pillows, eyes twinkling up at him full of mischief.

"I-! You-!" Ryan growled. "Let's see how you like it." He grabbed her hands and Phade squealed laughing as she struggled to get out of the way. He gently nipped at her shoulders moving in to her neck. Her laughter lost some of its mirth turning breathless when he lapped at her pulse only to gently bite down.

"You had enough?" Ryan asked with a lingering lick to her neck. He rose on his forearms to look at her.

"Hmmm…" Phade let her eyes roam the ceiling as if she were thinking how to answer that question taking a little too long. She was slightly flushed and he noticed the slight rise and fall of her chest beneath him.

"Guess not." Ryan shrugged settling comfortably on her. He didn't hide the grin but Phade wasn't complaining. They'd spent the morning like that and they hadn't had enough. _Ryan_ wasn't close to being done with her…

Phade sucked in a sharp breath at the hard feel of him rubbing on her inner thigh. Her cheeks flushed with heat and she bit her bottom lip because she didn't dare tell him what she wanted.

Ryan lay on her, slipped his arms under Phade and curved his hands on her shoulders. She'd already hooked her leg over his waist…

She arched beneath him at the savage thrust. His hard length filled her and both exclaimed; Phade clung to Ryan hooking both legs aorund his waist.

"Christ, baby…" Ryan breathed when she clenched around him. He pulled out only to repeat the motion. "Fuck…"

Phade nodded in agreement as Ryan continued to thrust and moaned. She'd been so worried about being alone with him… Now, that's all she wanted- well, not entirely.

Sex.

She wanted more sex _with_ Ryan.

"Please,please,please…" she breathed arching against him. Phade bit her lip, moaning and Ryan dipped his head to hers. He ran his tongue over her lips to slide in her mouth. She kissed him slow, her lips parting, tongue sliding against his. She drew his bottom lip into her mouth, lightly tugging on it with her teeth.

"Damn…Phade…" Ryan threaded his hand in her hair, thumb circling just behind her ear. She bucked under him, urging him to move again and he did. "Tell me how, baby." He whispered against her mouth. "You want it slow…?" he pushed into her gently to make his point. She sighed and arched under him again. "Or hard?" Ryan grasped her thigh, braced his arm on the mattress and thrust into her.

Phade yelped, hands clenching on his shoulders at the feel of him inside her. He stared into her brown eyes and rocked his hips.

"What do you want, Phade?" Ryan asked pushing into her gently again. His kissed her neck, hand clamped on her thigh when he drove into her a second time.

"Hard!" Phade gasped. "Ryan, please. Oh please!" she whimpered feeling him rise above her again. She felt him withdraw, felt the belled head dip in and withdraw again before Ryan thrust into her. He set the rythym watching Phade shudder and tense under him.

"…so damn tight, baby…" Ryan groaned dropping his head to her shoulder. "…feels good…you feel so good…" he bit on her neck, licked at the teeth marks he left and bit her again.

"Please, please, Ryan…" Phade moaned, dragging her short nails down his back. She pressed her heels into the mattress lifting her hips to meet his forcefull thrusts.

"Fuck!" Ryan exclaimed when she clamped around him again, especially at his crown. He slid his arm under her knee and pulled her leg onto his shoulder.

"Wha-!" Phade looked at him wide eyed, cheeks flushing. He drove into her again and Phade sucked in a breath, hands clamping on his shoulders because she could feel _all_ of him inside her. She tensed with each thrust, voice cutting out in short gasps.

"Fuck me, yes baby." He groaned, his mouth on hers, both panting. "Jesus, Phade…"

She couldn't focus on anything but the heat curling in her belly. This time the breathless feeling scared her and Phade clung to Ryan, legs curling around him.

"Cum baby, cum for me…" Ryan urged and slipped his hand between them, pressed his thumb on her clit. Phade went still, her choked cry followed by a gasp at the shift of his thumb. "So wet, so fucking wet…!" Ryan exclaimed feeling her flow over his hand.

"Please…" Phade breathed as Ryan kept rubbing his thumb gently back and forth. "Please…"

"Ssh." He murmured kissing her but she couldn't and he knew it. "Again." He said against her lips.

"Mmm, yes, yes, yes…" Phade nodded moving under him. She felt his laugh and then the sharp sting of his teeth on her neck and jerked with a pained hissed.

"I want to mark you." Ryan whispered in her ear. "Let me, Phade…make you mine…"

She didn't even think and Ryan's lips found her neck bared for him, felt the sting of his teeth on her skin and bit her lip against the pain.

Ryan thrust into her again, thumb still stroking her and felt the shudder course through her body. He didn't slow or stop, hips slamming against her, pushing her whrithing body into the mattress.

"Oh! Oh! Ryan!"

Her voice cut out and Ryan pulled her leg off his shoulder and braced his arms on either side of Phade. He grunted with each thrust of his hips, the bed shaking and Phade grabbed his hips pulling him to her.

"Fuck!" Ryan yelled arching over her. Phade dug her heels into the mattress again, rising to meet him. She gripped him tightly, their bodies stretched like a taut string. Ryan shuddered, his weight resting on Phade. He pinched her clit shoving his hips agaisnt hers and was rewarded with a shriek and the breathless chant of his name.

Ryan rolled over pulling Phade into his side and tried to catch his breath. He'd almost forgotten the nuisance at their door when the knocking came again.

"Motha fucker!" he exclaimed getting to his feet in one fluid motion. He wrapped the sheet around his waist stomping from the bedroom and into the suite as Phade gave a heavy sigh. She rolled onto her back and closed her eyes. She hoped Ryan sent them away and came back quickly but when she heard the voices Phade grabbed his shirt and began buttoning it.

"What the fuck do you want?" Ryan asked glaring at the man about to knock on his door again.

"I believe we have a friend in common." Wes said taking a good look at the man wearing a sheet around his waist. The perplexed look temporarily overrode the furious scowl. "I really need to speak with her."

"Who the hell are you?" Ryan asked as the man breezily walked into the suite. He clenched his jaw slamming the door shut getting ready to kick some ass when he heard the name.

"Wesley Windham-Price."

"You're the dude with the slit throat." Ryan said remembering the conversation in the SUV as they headed back from the werewolf clean up. He'd never thought to meet the guy considering he'd practically helped kidnap the baby. Hadn't she said the vampire wanted to kill him? "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Where's Phade?" Wes asked ignoring the uncomfortable feelings rising. He hadn't thought Phade would tell this man or anyone else about those events.

**««««« »»»»»»**

I stood in the doorway watching them calmly when they saw me.

"Phade…" the English dude breathed my name and I was conscious of how naked I was under Ryan's button up shirt. It was big on me of course but that didn't get rid of the fact that I had nothing else on and I could tell they both knew it.

I moved to hide behind Ryan who stood next to the couch in the living room.

"Phade." Wesley reached into his bag and took out the bowl. "You have to take this. Everyone else remembers everything."

I clutched Ryan's arm refusing to step out of his shadow.

"She's not taking any thing." Ryan stated standing taller. Even with the sheet wrapped around his waist I knew he looked menacing.

"You heard him. Now go back to your weirdo's and leave me alone." I said feeling brave. "Besides, you don't know what you're doing!"

"Weirdos?" Ryan shifted in my direction and I knew I'd gone a little too far with the last comment.

"You walked in on the spell which is why you were affected." Wesley began to explain and Ryan's attention shifted.

"Spell?"

"Oh, besides the vampire and the devil now you're all doing magic?" I scoffed moving next to Ryan instead of hiding behind him. "Gimme a break!" did he think me stupid just because I was seventeen again?

I wasn't blind and that thing in the lobby had been a demon and what about Liam? His face- he was a – I _saw_ him. I saw with my own eyes what he was and I couldn't deny it. This guy couldn't tell me I hadn't seen any of that and he was trying to explain it all away with magic.

"Look at your wrists, Phade." He motioned to them but I refused instead crossing my arms. "Those are runes, spell runes _you _conjured."

"They're tattoos! I'm not a witch!" I exclaimed exasperated.

"Honey," Ryan glanced at me a bit confused. "You kind of are." He said and that was enough to piss me off.

"What?" I asked turning my anger on him. "Whose side are you on?" I exclaimed feeling as if he'd abandoned me.

"Just take the potion and you'll know I'm telling the truth." Wesley insisted coming to stand in front of me.

"Or I'm dead!" I yelled facing him. "Or turned into a rat or something!"

"Enough!" Ryan glared at Wes. "You. What the hell's going on?"

"Did you just-?" I asked incredulously. He had pretty much shut me up. What fucking nerve!

"We were doing-." Wesley turned a snotty look on Ryan and I guess he finally realized he had no idea why he was spilling the beans to a stranger. "Who are you?"

"Ryan Wolfe. Now what-?"

"You don't get to shut me up!" I yelled interrupting them. I really didn't want Wes telling him about- about- whatever the hell was wrong but mostly I was pissed off at Ryan.

"Phade-."  
"NO! You think because I signed that stupid paper you're gonna boss me around?" I asked

shoving a finger at his chest. "Well, think again! I'll get a divorce or that other thing the- the-." What the hell was it called?

"You're married?" Wes asked looking at us incredulously.

"Yes." Ryan answered and I threw him a glare.

"Not for long!"

"Baby-." He began in an obvious attempt to appease me.

"You can't be married!" English exclaimed and I didn't like his tone. Who did he think he was?

"Why not?" both Ryan and I asked simultaneously. Wes glanced at us as if we were crazy. He spluttered pointing at me and I just knew this was going to be bad but before I could say anything he got it out,

"Because she's 17!"

**««««« »»»»»»**

Wesley explained as best he could and though Phade was loathe to believe him Ryan knew it was true. Phade had behaved differently and now it made sense. Why she'd been shy, why she hadn't wanted to be alone with him… when he'd kissed her she'd just melted in his arms, not that she normally didn't but she never _completely_ surrendered. She always kept her guard up even with him and he'd practically given up hope that she'd ever truly let him in.

_'Seventeen. I married a teenager!'_ He was more than hurt by the deceit wondering what she'd been thinking in the first place. _'Is this how she ended up with that jerk?'_ Ryan couldn't help that thought. He stole a glance at Phade were she sat curled up in the lone chair watching them warily. She still refused to take the potion.

He couldn't deny he'd liked her happy innocence. The past three days had revealed a softer more loving side of Phade she'd never let him see. The part of her she held guarded afraid to let anyone in. Deep down he'd know something was off and it had been easy for him to brush it off, to blame it on first visit to Vegas but there was no hiding now. This was the Phade she kid away, the innocent girl unafraid of being in love…

"Take the potion." Ryan couldn't get past the idea that Phade had used him and that made his voice harsh. She used him to get away from the 'weirdo's' to find a place to hide. He glared at the woman sitting across from him wearing _his_ shirt. She had no idea who he was, had no memory of him let alone had any feelings for him and yet she'd stood at that altar and said 'I do.'

"No."

Both men frowned at the refusal. Ryan scowled, here he was on his 'honeymoon' and his 'wife' didn't even remember him. Now she was refusing to take the potion that would give her back those memories? What did that say about their relationship, what she thought of it and him?

"What do you mean, no?" he asked her quietly.

Phade didn't have to remember Ryan to know that his calm voice hid the true rage of emotions inside him. Her throat went dry and the picture of her with the boy rose unbidden in her mind. It brought a deep sadness which shone in her eyes. Phade figured if the emotions weren't happy then why should she be forced to remember the events? Wasn't she better off not knowing?

"I mean no. I'm not taking that." She shifted in the comfy chair aware of the men's stares and plucked at the shirt sleeve nervously.

"Phade, this is for your own good." Wes didn't miss the sardonic twist of her mouth at the words which sounded very much like something his Mother would have said.

"Doctors tell you the same thing and the whole time they have this huge needle ready to stick in your butt." She laughed shaking her head at his poor attempt. It wasn't a happy, carefree sound nor the delighted giggle he'd heard on more than one occasion. He realized he missed the sound, had missed all of them and realized that it had been a while since she'd laughed that way.

_'Since they took Sebastian from her.'_

"This isn't a needle and it's not a fucking game!" Ryan roared rising to his full 6'4". All 200 lbs of toned muscle loomed over her and she flinched away, slightly ducking her head.

"No." Phade said again, her voice barely above a whisper. Ryan's jaw clenched, his hands fisting.

Wesley noticed Phade pale considerably, her eyes going wide and it was clear she was frightened but even though she trembled she refused to give in. Wes stood, meaning to intervene when Ryan walked around the coffee table and sat on the edge. His eyes seemed to bore into Phade, the anger clearly visible in his face and body seeming to roll off him in waves.

"You're going to take that potion, Phade." He spoke softly ignoring her shaking head. "You're going to do it because I want to talk to the _real_ Phade."

Her face lowered until her chin rested on her hands. Her whole body was curled in making her look smaller than she really was and the white shirt cast the vulnerable shadow of innocence over her.

"No." she whispered never looking away from his reddening face and hating the tremble in her voice.

"Phade." Wes' tone was firm as he held out the bowl. "There's work we need to do, important work. You're of no use like this."

"Then leave because I'm not taking that!" Phade glared at Wes blaming him for causing all the trouble.

"The demons you've killed have friends, Phade. They'll come after you and eventually one of them will succeed in killing you." Wes tried to scare her into taking the potion painting the scenario of her fighting alone when he knew it wouldn't be that way.

"I've never killed anyone!" Phade exclaimed sitting up. "And demons- dem- they aren't real! They're not!"

That's what they told her. They _insisted_ and made her say they weren't real…

"You're still pig headed!" Ryan exclaimed getting to his feet. He raked his fingers through already wild hair then turned to Wes. "She doesn't remember _anything_?"

"Nothing. The spell reverted all of us to our teen age selves. She has no memory of hunting demons or any of us for that matter."

"Her family…?" Ryan trailed off.

"She doesn't remember him either." Wes said clearly getting his meaning. He turned to Phade wondering if somewhere in her mind there was a vague recollection of her son and that was why she refused... "You're completely helpless this way. Do you understand that?"

"You don't scare me!"

"Of course not." Wes scoffed pressing his point. "But you are afraid to remember."

"Am not!" Phade rose to her feet in one fluid motion.

"Are too." Wes goaded her behaving just as childishly as she did.

"AM NOT!" Phade jabbed his chest. She hated being told that she couldn't do something and worse yet she hated being thought a coward.

"Prove it." Wesley held the bowl between them wondering if all the anecdotes she'd told him to pass the time while he'd healed from the neck wound were true.

"Gimme that!" Phade snatched the bowl shoving the fear aside like she always did when it came to crunch time. There was no one who could say she'd ever backed down from something because she was too scared and she wasn't about to let this be the first time.

"No!" Wes exclaimed reaching for the bowl as she took a large gulp of the pulpy mass. He was too late and Phade swallowed the gob choking it down.

"What? What!" Ryan took an alarmed step towards her not sure why it was a bad thing. Didn't they want her to take the potion? "Is it poisonous?"

"No, no, you're not supposed to drink that much!" Wes frantically tried to think of some way of making her spit some of it out and grabbed her around the waist for a heimleck maneuver.

"Hey!" Ryan exclaimed grabbing at Wes in order to pull him off Phade. Both men struggled and Phade somehow managed to turn around.

"Get away from me!" Phade shoved them wanting them to let her go but both men flew bouncing into the couch before it overturned and both men thudded into the tiled floor. She screamed in shock more than a little frightened and ran to the bedroom.

The door locked sounding loud in the suite. A bare arm hooked over the couch then a tousled head came up.

"What the hell was that?" Ryan asked looking at the door his wife had just locked.

"I believe that was anger." Wesley replied dryly from his position on the floor.

My back pressed against the door even though it was locked. I knew Ryan would be angry enough to knock it down but I could hold it closed just by staying right were I was.

The room was a mess; we'd left it that way. Pillows thrown about, the sheets all yanked off or shoved to the foot of the bed…

"What was I thinking?" I rubbed my forehead feeling the stirrings of a headache. As if the current situation weren't bad enough now I was going to deal with that too?

I made a face feeling that gob of yucky goo stuck on the back of my throat.

"Oh, that was gross."

I'm gonna kill him. I really am. How dare he use all the things I told him in order to trick me into drinking that krap? And who's fault was it? All mine just because I wanted to keep Wes entertained while he recuperated.

"That's the last time I do that."

The room pitched and I grabbed the door frame to keep my feet but ended up sliding down until I was on my knees.

Oh, this was bad, so bad… my stomach was doing some crazy flips and the room became a rollercoaster, flipping and turning, doing those loop de loops and I just couldn't bear to watch. Closing my eyes actually helped a little and I could feel the spin begin to slow. I couldn't help wondering if I had poisoned myself? Wes had to have been freaking out for a good reason.

I coughed trying to get the taste out of my throat but it was no use. I lay my forehead on the plush carpet hoping I wouldn't puke because that would just be too embarrassing.

It was dark and cool with a gentle roll so that it felt as if I were being rocked to sleep. I kept trying to ignore the voices because whatever those two had to say _I _didn't want to hear. Bunch of excuses anyway. Who need's 'em?

_'You do.'_

What the hell? I was getting really tired of that nagging voice in my head. Why did it have to throw its two cents in? I didn't need any help.

_'Listen…'_

To what? I cracked an eye open seeing the glaring light and quickly shut it again.

_'Rise…You have chosen…'_

Chosen my ass, but I did open my eyes again and what the hell! Where was I?

I turned searching all around but I wasn't in Vegas, I wasn't in our room and this certainly wasn't some place I wanted to be.

It was cold, it was strange and why was I following her?

_'Use the knowledge…'_

Yes, her. The pearls woven in the tresses almost blended in with the pale blond hair. The gauzy robe floated about her body with every step she took. I have no idea how I understood her but the language was as familiar as my own. We passed by another white pillar, the tiny veins seemed to glow, like tiny lightning bolts. A warm breeze blew black strands in my face which I plucked out of my eyes and I saw the sea.

_'Watch for the signs…'_

It was beautiful. As far as I could see there was a glittering expanse of water barely any sound of the breaking waves reached my ears. I didn't even hear the pale woman any more so engrossed was I with what I saw. Then I noticed the beach with white sand almost blinding and on it moving figures.

"People. There's people here." I moved without thought wanting to go down to the beach. I quickly found the path where two women were walking up. Towards me, to the temple… I frowned glancing at the building I was about to leave. The shade of its roof still covered me; all of it white marble even the steps I stood on. I turned to the women again both wearing robes. They looked like extras from the movie 'Troy'. Was this Greece? Was I dead or dying? What the hell had Wesley done to me?

_'Fury!'_

The harsh voice startled me but worse than that was the cold hand that yanked me back into the temple. I looked up into ice blue eyes so pale they could have been white.

I saw her hand about to touch my temple and wanted to move to speak and nothing happened. Nothing I wanted to happen, that is. Her hand touched my skin cold as the marble around us then the sharp pain and the burning where the rune shimmered beneath my skin. I couldn't even scream it was so bad. Then I couldn't see… I couldn't see!

**亮**

_**Another chapter done yay! So how come no reviews? **_


	9. She did What?

**She did what?**

_**Surprise, surprise. Every one's arguing again just when they need to be together and Phade? Well, she's not very happy which is good for Angel. The more angry Phade gets the less she holds back …**_

**««««« »»»»»»**

"Go pool yourself. I'm gonna find my girlfriend." Gunn said walking away from Wesley.

"No you're not." Angel strode into the lobby. "If we don't' stop what's coming, it won't matter where Fred is, or any of us." He looked at Wesley expectantly. "You find her?"

Wes nodded and Angel tilted his head looking for something which wasn't there.

"So where is she?" he finally asked in a tone that wasn't exactly patient. All he needed to know was if she'd gotten her memory back.

"Enjoying her honeymoon though I'm not so sure her husband is now that I've returned her memory." Wesley was all nonchalance as he let the news sink in.

"What? She what? And by she I mean Phade." Lorne asked coming around the desk.

"Phade got hitched?!" Gunn exclaimed and for a moment forgot about his need to find Fred.

"Is she coming back?" that was all Angel wanted to know. He didn't care about the rest, well maybe he cared just a little bit because he had a pretty good idea of who the husband could be.

"Really couldn't tell you. I wouldn't expect her back anytime soon though. She was very upset." Wes shrugged deliberately leaving out the details or the bruise.

"She probably realized she got a bad deal on the husband. So who-?" Gunn turned to Wes who had to have seen the guy.

"It was that hunky hunk of hers comes over every couple of weeks isn't it?" Lorne smiled. "She'll come home now and you-." He turned to Angel. "Are going to have some more help. Just wish it would arrive sooner." Lorne gave the ringing phones a mournful look.

**««««« »»»»»»**

They were clearly working on something. I heard their grumbling even before I opened the lobby door. I was sure Wesley had already arrived and from what I'd heard on the news, things were getting worse in Los Angeles.

I let the door close and surveyed the room. Lorne sat looking at papers scattered all over the coffee table with Wesley sitting next to him, both obviously very engrossed while Angel paced.

"Nothing changes." I muttered and Angel's head snapped up.

"Glad you're back." He said with a slight nod.

"So soon?" Lorne smiled getting up. "Cutting the honey moon a bit short. Congratulations!" he was smiling honestly happy for me but I couldn't- not then.

"Thanks, so what's with the dead birds cuz that's not normal LA weather." I said approaching the messy group. I patted Lorne's arm as apology giving him a small smile before I turned my focus on the sheets they had spread out.

"Oh, these?" Lorne laughed shakily taking my hint. "It's everything I had up here from reading Cordy." He tapped his temple gently even though I could see it was clearly healed.

"No progress?" I asked turning to Angel who shook his head.

"Not yet. Nothing makes sense."

"Hold up." Gunn grabbed the sheets and started laying them down on the floor. He shoved the coffee table aside then Wes helped moved the couch giving him room to work.

"OK. So what the hell is it?" Gunn asked.

I leaned on the couch trying to make out the pattern but wasn't sure what I was looking at when things just started making sense. I mean the way my brain was putting things together amazed even me and I was the one thinking things out. It had to be that blond ladies fault. Sticking her hand in my head…

It was the eye of fire an ancient alchemical symbol for fire and destruction. They were barely deducing that when I decided it was time to change.

"I'll get rid of my girly clothes and come back to help." I gave Angel a little pat on his arm moving off before they had a chance to say anything else. I didn't just want to change out of my clothes, I wanted a chance to catch my breath and gain a modicum of control because every time I looked at Wesley I wanted to _strangle him!_

Now that I was in LA and all the crazy weirdness was going on I had something to focus on instead of trying to figure out why.

**««««« »»»»»»**

The building shook which wouldn't have been so bad except I was coming down the staircase. The shaking was so violent I almost fell over the railing. Once I was steady I tuned into their voices. As usual Angel wanted to find the baddy. Gunn put in his two cents and Lorne… poor green guy was hesitant while at the same time giving them what knowledge he had on the current situation.

"A shrine of the flesh." Wes said to Angel who walked towards the weapons cabinet.

"So, who's thirsty?" the invitation was there for anyone to take so it didn't surprise me to see Gunn take the first step.

"Let's do it."

I shook my head walking into the lobby then Lorne's hesitant voice tried to impart reason to the whole unreasonable group.

"Hey, I know location's everything, but, um, maybe we should hold off on the down-payment 'til we know what we're dealing with or how to stop it."

I include myself in the unreasonable group and somehow that made me feel part of the gang. Hadn't they sent one of theirs to find me? And was Wesley now one of them, again? If it weren't for him I'd still be stuck in my seventeen year old life and that was not a good thing.

That was the year I met Dante and life became…

"If it's alive, we kill it. If it's not, we bury it." Angel stated throwing the crossbow to Wesley. "You in?"

"Nice to know something's don't change." I said standing by the doorway. Thinking about the past wouldn't change it. I needed to focus on the future.

All eyes fell on me and again I felt just a little naked in my hunting clothes even though I was fully clothed. Still, I glanced at myself just to make sure but nothing was showing through the black leather jacket or the pants even as I was slipping the weapons belt around my waist. I buckled it feeling its heavy weight settle on my hips comfortably.

Is that weird, that I feel most at ease in my hunting gear than I do wearing regular girly clothes?

"Where to?" I asked looking them over.

"The sky temple." Angel replied not that I hadn't heard them.

"Sounds like a blast." I held out my hand barely wiggling my fingers and smiling at him. "Room for one more?"

Maybe perkiness was out of place here but after the rude awakening I'd had two days ago I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about everything. Feelings I'd thought to be dealt with, that I'd accepted felt as fresh as if it had just happened. Now I was married to a great guy only I'd made that decision as a 17year old girl with fanciful dreams not a grown woman, Mother of one currently childless thanks to his good for nothing-.

Time to stop that train of thought right there or not considering we were about to ride into battle. Maybe it was exactly what I needed, a little righteous anger never hurt anyone, I think.

Angel handed me a sword which thanks to him I could use now so I slipped it into the loop on my belt. He reached back into the cabinet for the Sai which he knew I preferred. I think he saw the small smile flicker over my lips but he didn't show any sign of it.

**««««« »»»»»»**

We walked up to the club entrance armed and dangerous. There was no doubt we were looking for trouble. I could hear the music still blaring and took it as a sign that the beast hadn't beaten us to the place. Then the doors opened and there he stood, that big hulking stone demon with horns and cloven feet. I couldn't help comparing him to 'Darkness' from the movie _Legend_. Now that had been a beast.

Lorne was having a hard time keeping the yellow stripe down his back from showing though I couldn't blame him. Lorne just wasn't the type of demon who loved the kill. Having the Beast chuckle at the mere sight of us wasn't a great confidence booster either.

The bodies lay piled forming a square and in the center stood the Beast holding a man by his foot. His limbs spread out forming a sickly 'x'

"Ooh, uh, I'm gonna need a bigger arrow." Lorne quipped; it was a very poor attempt to lighten the situation. The Beast heard him though because he turned to us, our fearless leader up front all in black. I glanced at my clothes making a face; I wasn't far behind with the black myself.

The Beast threw the dead man aside and Angel, sword raised charged like some knight in a holy battle. I guess this wasn't any less important considering… end of the world and all that.

The others were a step behind Angel surprised by his quick headlong rush. He hadn't even called out a plan. Gunn went right while Wes and Lorne moved left crossbows aimed at the Beast. I wasn't about to get in front of those arrows so I waited listening to Angel's sword clang as it bounced off the Beast.

"Oh my God." I breathed not believing what I saw. That sword was no show piece, it was the real deal. Heavy and sharp, Angel's favorite broadsword and it didn't even scratch that thing. The Beast grabbed Angel's sword throwing it aside and as he lifted him over his head I rushed in with the smaller sword Angel had given me.

Yes, I realize the stupidity of that but what else was I going to use?

I couldn't do anything to help Angel even though I heard the shattering column behind me. The Beast's yellow eyes locked on me but he was slow and I wasn't about to let it get a hold of me. My sword pinged off the rocky limbs and I could feel my arm grow numb then the sword pinged one last time across the Beast's neck. It flew out of my grasp and I frowned following its arc with my eyes.

"Oomph!" the blow knocked the breath from my lungs and I fell back landing at Lorne's feet. I raised my head in time to see the Beast catch the battle axe. He bent it then threw it back at Gunn who barely ducked out of the way. I swear chocolate boy was going to end up scalped one of these days.

"You getting up, sweetie?" Lorne asked not sure if he should help me or keep the crossbow on the Beast. I decided it would be safer to get up and out of the way of his arrow. Lorne's hands didn't look too steady then he let one loose. Wes let one go as well and when I turned I saw Angel doubled over with the arrows sticking out of his body.

"Are you mental?" I yelled at Wes when really it wasn't their fault but _wood_! A little lower and we'd have to sweep up the ashes of our leader!

I rushed back into battle grabbing the Sai and yes I know if the sword didn't work what made me think these little forks would. I wasn't thinking. That was the problem. I was pissed off and wanted blood. I wanted to get those eyes out of my head.

The Beast threw Gunn across the room; actually he flew over my head just as I slashed at the rocky leg. The Sai glanced off thankfully there was no ping but I got smacked for my trouble. I couldn't begin to describe how much it hurt but I could hear the others fighting the Beast.

Was that-? Gun shots? I did hear gunshots. I got up and the Beast was on its knee laughing.

"You're laughing?" I growled holding the Sai down at my sides. The copper taste in my mouth indicated I was bleeding.

"Might wanna hold the gloat, chuckles." Angel pulled the arrow from his shoulder going vamp face. "We're just getting started."

Angel attacked and I came up from behind stabbing the Sai at its back. The Beast turned slapping me down again with a back hand.

"You're gonna pay for that bitch!" I rose unconcerned with safety at this point. You know how people say they can see red when they're in a rage? I get it now.

The veil of red shimmered coating everything in its glow then my foot slammed into the rocky back. It teetered forward and as it turned I ducked low going to one knee as I slammed the Sai point first into its calf. The blade shattered tinkling like crystal until only the hilt remained. I did manage to lift the Beast slightly but that wasn't good enough. He faced me then bringing a boulder fist towards my face. I blocked using my last Sai as a guard and it too crumbled, thankfully it took most of the blow so my arm didn't break. The next blow sent me flying, suddenly weightless I scrambled to find a hold as my body twisted and then the bricks crumbled. He must've hit me really hard because I don't remember there being any brick wall at the club. Weightless again I didn't worry too much about what was happening next. My head exploded into dozens of tiny firecrackers the kind that look like sunburst and continue to sparkle even after the main explosion is over.

The light tinkling sound echoed until I hit something hard. The crash was unmistakable as my body flipped over then I was on my face, out of breath and in pain. The black mist that had hovered at the edges of my vision swept in quickly, thankfully taking every burning pain from my consciousness.

**««««« »»»»»»**

_**Okay another chapter done now to move forward with my plot. **_

_**So what's up with the reviews? You really that lazy?**_


	10. Family

**Family**

_**She never expected to wake up and find the answer to a forgotten waiting in her living room. Los Angeles had no sun and that meant it was a free buffet for all the undead**_

**««««« »»»»»»**

"Hurry up!" he yelled and even though he was burdened by the two duffel bags he still managed to yank her into the shade of the Hyperion Hotel.

"It's raining fire! Oh my God its raining fire!!" she yelled. He rolled his eyes looking skyward and yes, it really was raining fire.

"I have eyes, Gia." He retorted dryly. After the things he'd seen there wasn't much that was going to freak him out but maybe a tiny ounce of panic was warranted under the circumstances. The problem was he couldn't let the panic show if he wanted Gia to stay in control of her emotions.

"Don't be a smart ass. This isn't the time to be a smart ass, Guy!" she screeched.

"Alright! Enough with the dramatics." He ordered. Gia quickly ate her next outburst and turned reproachful eyes on him. "Let's go inside. Once we see her I'll figure out what the hell's going on out here."

Gia nodded and followed Guy up the Hyperion steps were they could hear the news blaring. They walked in just as the phone rang. Fred answered stumbling over her words clearly worried. She didn't notice the couple standing awkwardly on the steps until Guy dropped the duffels and clomped down the steps in his combat boots. Fred jumped, startled and turned to the lobby.

"Hi." She waved tentatively. "Can I help you?" her voice squeaked on the last word embarrassing her.

"Yeah, I'm looking for-." Guy turned as the doors opened again. Gia moved towards the staircase and stopped on the third step. They didn't notice her but she noticed the green demon and so did Guy.

"Oh my God!" Fred exclaimed running up the steps to meet them. She ignored the others wrapping her arms around the black guy. "I thought you were dead! I got back here and it was empty. I thought- I didn't-."

"What the hell is that!" Guy exclaimed reaching to his hip in reflex. His mind was slow in processing what his hand found out when it grasped nothing but air. Then Gia screamed pointing to the tall man carrying a-.

"What the fuck did you do!" he roared. Guy charged forward ready to kill. He didn't know what any of them were doing with the green thing and the stories he'd heard-. It hadn't mattered to him but…

Wesley glanced from the angry man to the screeching woman on the stairs then to Fred for an explanation.

"I- uh." She shrugged unable to say anything. She had no idea who they were.

"Yo, what's your problem?" Gunn gently pushed Fred aside as he moved to stand at the bottom of the steps between the angry guy and Wes.

"Problem is you fuckheads screwed with the wrong family." Guy slammed his fist into his palm.

"I beg your pardon?" Wesley frowned hefting Phade which elicited a slight moan.

"She's alive!" the woman screeched from the stairs. Wesley glanced at her wishing she would move so he could take Phade upstairs.

"Family?" Lorne asked, eyes narrowing as he took a closer look at the man currently threatening Gunn. He could have told him it wasn't a good idea but no one ever listened to him. No one listened and now they couldn't find Angel and Phade was… well, it seemed everyone was getting hurt.

"Who the hell are you?" Gunn dropped his arms standing toe to toe with the guy.

"I'm the one who's gonna re-arrange your faces if you don't put my sister down. Now!" he ordered taking another step.

"Sister?" Fred pushed her way between the two males. "Phade's your sister?" her eyes widened in surprise.

"Uh, yeah." Guy took a step back away from the suddenly chirpy chic wondering if she was maybe just a little bit crazy.

"I'm Fred!" she stuck her hand out. "That's Lorne; I gotta say you took it better than Phade did the first time she saw Lorne."

Guy arched an eyebrow at the comment and turned slightly to get a good look at the demon.

"I hate to break up the introductions but…" Wes trailed off hefting Phade yet again.

"Oh!" Fred quickly moved out of the way. "What happened?" she asked. For the moment Phade's brother was ignored as she walked with Wes towards the couch in the lobby.

"The Beast kicked our asses. That's what happened." Gunn muttered.

"What about Angel? Where is he?" Fred asked all concern again.

"We got separated." Gunn said touching her face gently.

"Hey!" Guy snapped drawing their attention. "My sister…"

"Bring me the first aid kit." Wesley lay Phade gently on the couch then carefully removed strands of hair from her face. It revealed a dark bruise on her cheek, a cut on her hairline that was bleeding profusely, her lip was busted- puffy and bloody. To Guy it looked as though his sister had been beaten.

"Who did this?" Guy asked. His voice was quiet and it frightened Gia. It wasn't natural, not for him, to be that calm seeing how his sister looked. There was a distance that had grown between them because of his job and because Phade- well, Gia didn't know her reasons for leaving the family. She lay a gentle hand on his arm as he watched the man work.

"Oh just a big bad, pretty much invincible demon that nearly killed all of us and set the sky on fire. But for short? He goes by the Beast." Lorne gave a cheeky smile as he mixed a drink. Guy couldn't help but scowl at him.

"What the hell was she doing out there? What are you people?" he asked anger evident in his voice. He looked at his sister's bruised and bloody face, the cut on her lip had scabbed over but the purple bruise combined with the tiny cuts on her cheeks and forehead only brought about some guilt. He'd just let her go on her own with only the occasional e-mail to say 'Hey, I'm still breathing.' He or any of their siblings, had a clue as to how she was doing now. No idea how bad things were without Sebastián. The kid was all his sister had, all she cared about…

_'Why didn't I come sooner?'_

"I'm Wesley." He sighed setting the gauze aside before gently tapping the cream on the cuts to stop their bleeding. "We help the helpless and your sister was out tonight doing her job."

"Her job?" Guy exploded incredulous. "What the fuck kind of job does this?" he jabbed a finger at her face.

"Guy, please." Gia begged tugging on his arm. She knew the reason for his anger, knew he felt as though he'd ignored her and from the stories she'd overhead Phade should've been used to that by now. But Guy?

"That's my sister lying there!" he roared shrugging her off.

"Angel!" Fred exclaimed running to the front steps to greet him but he wasn't in the mood. He looked over the crowd noticing the new couple. The expression on his face didn't change as he walked into the lobby.

"Everyone's ok?" he asked looking to Wes at Phade's side.

"No! Not everyone is ok!" Guy yelled stomping towards Angel. "You have something to do with that?" he jabbed a finger towards the couch were Phade lay unconscious.

"Is she ok?" Angel asked brushing past Guy. He didn't have time to hear out recriminations. He didn't want to hear any of them but Angel had to make sure everyone on his side was ok. It was his responsibility.

"As far as I can tell." Wes sighed removing his glasses and wiping at his face. "Angel she may have to go to the hospital."

"What do you mean 'may'? She's hurt!" Gia screeched.

Angel took a deep breath tilting his head in their direction for an explanation.

"Her brother." Gunn supplied jutting his chin to indicate Guy. Angel's eyebrows rose but he didn't comment. Cordelia had found out as much with the background check but Sebastián had been a fountain of information on the large family Phade never mentioned.

"Are you taking her to the hospital or what?" Gia demanded hands on hips.

"She doesn't need one." Angel stated with another glance at Phade. He could hear her heart beat strong and steady. It was a stark contrast to the way she looked.

"Angel…" Wes warned.

"She didn't need it after Holtz stabbed her. She won't need one now." Angel ignored the shocked look and stooped to lift Phade. "We'll talk about it tomorrow." He straightened easily with her in his arms.

"What? Where the hell are you taking my sister? And who the hell stabbed her?" Guy blocked his way sidestepping when Angel moved to go around him.

Angel stared impassively speaking calmly.

"I'm taking her to her apartment. There's an extra bedroom." He moved on hearing the clomping steps follow. "You can ask her about the rest your self."

**««««« »»»»»»**

Ooh, everything hurts! Why! Why o why! But I knew why and I knew how.

I was stupid.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"What the hell was I thinking?" I wondered out loud. "Oh, I wasn't."

Now that hurt.

Admitting the truth was never easy and for me, always painful. Getting out of this bed was going to hurt too but since I had to get up eventually I decided to get through the pain now.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" every move was punctuated by, "Ow!" it made no difference once I started walking except for the hiss in between each 'ow'. Not that it mattered much and then I was finally in my bathroom. I didn't bother looking in the mirror, what was the point of scaring myself this early.

"What time is it?" I glanced around for the clock but I didn't have one in the bathroom.

_'Genius.'_ The little voice mocked.

"Ah, bite me." I muttered leaning like an old lady to open the faucets. Steamy water poured into the tub and from the shelf I poured a cap full of mint and lavender salts to soothe the achy muscles. The real magic was in the next vial. The light blue oil poured out in a thin line hissing as it touched the water, a sure sign that it was ready.

"Now for the healing." I happily pulled out of my clothes wincing and hissing as each muscle protested. I didn't even want to think about last night or the beating I took and since no one had been waiting at my bedside it was safe to assume everyone was okidokey.

"Aah."

The water was just perfect and this time I let it work on its own. I lay back, eyes closed still able to see the kaleidoscope of rainbows through my eyelids. I had no idea why that was but I kept waiting for it to suddenly disappear. This wasn't… I don't know why I know but I know its not normal.

"Phade?"

My eyes snapped open recognizing the voice but it couldn't be!

"Where is she?"

I jerked around splashing water and banging my knee against the marble tub.

"What the hell?" it couldn't be!

"PJ!"

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed. What the hell were they doing here?

"Are you decent?" Guy asked from my door.

"What? ye- no!" I screeched yanking a towel as the door opened and a slim shape slipped in.

"He just wants to make sure you're still alive."

"Gia!" I breathed.

"Hi!" she waved, smiling perkily, like this was so normal.

"What are you doing here?"

"We came for a visit!" Guy's voice echoed into the bathroom from the slightly open door.

"Why?" I asked then hastily amended it when I realized it sounded rude. "I mean, well yeah, why? I thought- I mean- hi." My hand splashed back into the water uselessly.

"What do you mean why?" Guy grouched from my bedroom. "I get here and its raining fire then you have a green guy and the English dude's carrying you. What the hell's going on?" he demanded and the door was pushed open just a little.

Gia rolled her eyes and moved to close it.

"Guy, give us a minute." She snapped it shut on his complaints with a sigh. Then she turned towards me hands on hips and just stared.

"Wesley. He's the one who carried me." I said because I didn't know what else to say. I was still in shock as to what they were doing at the Hyperion.

Why are they here?

"Ok." Gia nodded. "You have some weird shit going on around here, sister in law and my husband," here she hooked a finger towards the door where I could hear Guy grumbling to himself. "He's gonna want to join in the 'fun'." She made air quotes which- I don't know why but its making me want to laugh.

"I'm all for Guy having his fun," she said throwing her hands up and smiling then she got all serious on me. "But I want him back in one piece."

"Uh-huh." I nodded dumbly wondering what the hell was going on. Did I wake up in some alternate universe? Or did I get sucked into one?

"Ay Dios." I muttered sinking lower into my tub.

"Okay then." Gia straightened smiling her perky little smile. "I'll let you finish up in here and go feed your brother. Ok if we raid your fridge?" she asked from the door.

"Uh-huh. Sure. Go ahead." I had no idea what to say anymore. I hadn't seen either of them since I left home, an e-mail here and there was all the communication we had.

"Thanks." The door closed with some complaints by my brother who she herded expertly out of my bedroom. I lay back in the tub and slowly slipped under the water letting my breath out in a bubbly percussion.

_'Raining fire?'_

I sat up splashing water out of the tub glancing at the curtained window of my bathroom.

"Raining fire!"

**««««« »»»»»»**

"Oh, good. More bad news." Gunn quipped as I headed down the steps.

"Hey, I -. oh." Wes glanced in my direction and I realized the conversation had nothing to do with me. Then again I was missing some information. "It's raining fire."

"Brilliant deduction." Cordelia quipped from her perch on the couch.

"Don't." I warned rounding the steps and heading into the middle of the group. "Fire, no sun. That means we lost right?" I asked Angel and at his nod I threw my hands up turning away from the group. "Ok. Now what?"

"You know where the Beast is?" Angel asked harshly.

"How could I- oh." Again, not my conversation.

"Wolfram and Hart." Wes replied. I didn't need to hear anything else. The fact that the Beast was there spelled trouble. "It's killing everything in there." Or not. Killing all the lawyers, hope he started with the Bitch.

"Conner?" Angel asked and I tuned in once more leaving visions of a maimed and bloody Lilah for another time. As it turned out we were going on a rescue mission.

Angel wasted no time handing out the weapons and this time I'd strapped the baby eagle Ryan had given me. It seemed like the thing to do considering everything else kept breaking. I even had three extra mags clipped to my belt.

"You good?" Angel asked hesitating with the 2nd set of Sai in hand.

"Hundred percent." I replied reaching for the weapons. He handed them over with a curt nod knowing he had nothing to worry about with me.

I didn't need babysitting.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" on the other hand…

Angel gave me a look clearly saying; deal with it. Fast.

With a sigh I faced my brother giving him a cheery smiled.

"Hi Guy. You two finished quick-."

"Cut the bullshit PJ. I want to know where you think you're going." He growled giving me the stern glare Dad used all the time. I guess sneaking out of my suite without telling him put baby brother in a worse mood.

"Hey, back it up _baby_ brother. No se te olvide que soy mayor que tu."

"You're not thinking-." He spluttered

"Y no me digas PJ! You know I hate that." I said. "This is my job." Of course he wouldn't know that because I had never told him I… that I… well, hunt, just sounds… but that's exactly what I do. "I do this for a living and right now I have to go work. So you and Gia go back to the apartment and kick back for while. I got business to take care of…" I trailed off thinking of the surprise on Lilah's face when I showed up at her office door.

"Business? Phade you got busted up bad… last… night."

And here it comes. The realization that I'm not as badly beaten as I was last night. Then again I had no idea they'd seen me or maybe Gia had told him about the bruises and busted lip when she saw me in the tub.

"Hey where are all the cuts that were on your face? And your busted lip!" Guy pointed at my face and I rubbed both hands over it getting just a little out of patience with him and it really wasn't his fault.

"G, I gotta go." I repeated. "Just wait 'till I get back and I promise I'll spill the whole entire freaking pot! K? good." I didn't even give him a chance to agree before I reached into the cabinet for a length of rope. I'd pretty much missed the other conversation but as I tuned into the end of it I couldn't help my look of confusion.

"Cordelia, I don't want you there. It's too dangerous. Way too dangerous. I can't risk it." Angel said turning away from her. "Fred, Phade, get a move on."

I'm sure it didn't escape her notice how completely stupid that sounded but I just shrugged and followed after our leader like a good little soldier.

**««««« »»»»»»**

"Will you guys shut up? I don't give a rat's ass about what's going on between you two. Put it away. We're here for Connor." Angel snapped and I for once was glad he did. They were worse than a pair of girls fighting over a guy. Maybe that wasn't the best analogy but something was definitely rubbing the guys raw. Right now I didn't care to figure it out. I wanted some payback.

"I still don't see how you plan on getting us up there." Gunn complained when Angel jumped up the chute. "Show off." He grumbled.

"You forgot the rope." I called up to him uncoiling it. I glanced at Gunn knowing he was gonna hate this which is why I smiled before I followed Angel up there. It wasn't that hard. I could hear his grumble as I let the rope drop down to them.

"Get a move on slow pokes." I just couldn't resist a little jab.

It didn't take long for us to get into the eerie empty halls of the law firm. The lights didn't even flicker, everything was off but it wasn't a problem for me. I could see as clear as day and behind me the others stumbled about.

Fred had her flashlight and was making good use of it, annoyingly so until I grabbed her bouncing hand and let her see the light shimmer over my eyes. Angel had said it reminded him of a soul sucking demon back in his Angelus days and it hadn't been a good memory. I didn't mesmerize my victims, hell I didn't have any victims but that was the purpose of _her_ eyes.

They were all feeling nervous but I couldn't blame them for being jumpy. All these dead bodies were making me just a little anxious to get the brat and get out. Sure these were lawyers and they took from me the most important thing I had, I wanted them dead, all of them. Now, here they were, laid out before me, littering the entire evil law firm and I felt no satisfaction. Maybe it was the fact that I hadn't done any of the pain inflicting death myself because it felt really good when I was gutting their soldiers…

"Be quick, be quiet. As far as we know, that thing's still around." Angel spoke quietly and I wasn't about to complain. We followed him around the corner heading down another hallway until we found the one with all the broken walls. Everyone dug through it but there was nothing, no Connor, not even a body. I didn't want to be the first to say it but-.

"He's not here." Fred said. Now I didn't want to be the one to contradict her.

"Let's be certain." Wes replied and I just rolled my eyes standing. I dusted my hands and tried to wipe the gray smudges from my leather pants but managed to leave a nice hand print instead.

Angel gave out assignments ending with me.

"Don't worry about me. I'll find something to keep busy with."

**««««« »»»»»»**

_**No complaints? No reviews either.**_


	11. Pay Back

**Pay Back **

_**Revenge is a dish best served cold or so the saying goes but what about when its not on the menu? **_

**««««« »»»»»»**

I knew exactly what would keep me busy, maybe Angel knew it too but he didn't let on so I didn't say. I went off in search of my entertainment. My hands were itching to impart some pay back. I'd been waiting a long time for this…

"Oh Lilah… Come out, come out, where ever you are." I kept my voice low just in case that big beastie was hiding around a corner or in one of the offices but each one just came up empty. "That bitch."

I stopped at a crossways looking down each one.

"Fuck!"

Pretty much, that was it. I was lost.

"Fuuuck!"

I was glad no one was around to see my tantrum. Then again the moan behind me cut it pretty short. I turned around expecting either someone to make fun of how stupid I'd looked in which case I'd be forced to inflict some sort of fear reminding pain. The other option was the Beast and he'd just whack me around some more just for fun. Instead I really couldn't believe what stood, hand outstretched, reaching for my neck.

"Zombie?"

It moaned again, the eyes devoid of any emotion or thought.

"You gotta be kidding me!" I mean really, zombies? What's next; Attack of the Killer Tomatoes?

Oh, it better not.

"Guess you got what you deserved. Nasty evil lawyer like you now a mindless puppet for the Beast."

I looked at it all gray faced and empty feeling nothing, not hate or anger at what they had taken from me. It was dead, all of them and what if she was too?

The dead hand took my shoulder in a cold grip but it didn't frighten me. I knew what to do. I reached up taking the head in both hands and twisted. The neck snapped then the body began its slow decent to the ground. Maybe I'd twisted a little too hard because when the body thudded to the floor I was left staring at the slacked mouth face.

"Oh, eew." I let it fall taking a quick step away from the rolling head. "Eew. Eew." I turned around looking for something to wipe my hands, not that I had any… zombie fluids.

"Aah!" I jumped back as another two, both females, neither of them Lilah, stood behind me.

"It'd be pointless to ask if you knew where Lilah was, huh?" I sighed reaching for the red head. "You really picked a sucky job." This time I didn't end up with a severed head in my hands. Guess practice does make you perfect or close to it. The blond was just as easy to get rid of then I noticed the others shuffling down the left hall.

"Oh man, they're all zombies." The moan caught my attention and I turned to the hall beside me. "Every one of you."

Shit, did the others know? It was pointless to worry about Angel and Connor both of them could take care of themselves but the other three?

There were two hallways to choose from I just didn't know which one would lead me to the others and where would they be?

_'Listen…'_

"Fucking voice. I'm looking, I'm looking, give me a God damn sign!" I hissed to the ceiling. I glanced down both halls hearing the shuffle get closer. My hand rested on the gun which I didn't want to use because I didn't have a silencer and what if the zombies were attracted to loud noises?

Hey, all I know about zombies is what's in the movies and that had to come from some where all right.

"'Bout fucking time." A light flickered and though it wasn't much I took it as the sign and ran down that hall another flicker led me down a left hall and another to a right until I ran into the first zombie.

"What the hell kind of sing is this?" I asked glaring at the zombie. It moaned in answer then fell useless to the carpeted floor. That's when I heard the shouts.

"Zombies don't shout. Zombies moan or groan but they don't shout." Which is why I went to look. The shouts started making sense when they turned into words, something along the lines of…

"Yeah, I know you want a piece of me but you gotta work for it, bitch."

Oh, it was Gunn.

"Come on! Get off me! Aah!"

There was group of zombies already in the office all I had to do was clear off the stragglers outside. There was about eight of 'em well, six after I grabbed the closest two pull them back and smashed their skulls together. Now that left a splatter and; "Eew!"

"Stay down!" Gunn shouted ramming the butt of the ax down.

"Hello." I called into the office waving a hand though I kept my eyes on the zombies. A couple turned my way which was fine by me.

"Phade?" Jeez, how original.

I twisted another head off throwing it aside before I got busy with the next batch. By the time I was done with the zombies out here Gunn was pretty much drowning in the rest.

"You look like you need help." I said peering in to the office. With a heavy sigh I pulled the gun and emptied the clip.

**««««« »»»»»»**

I heard their voices behind the door and kicked it again getting a wide enough opening for us not that there was much hurry.

"You're girlfriend's still alive." I quipped letting Gunn get through.

"Fred?" he called clearly he hadn't believed me. I heard her answer even as I slipped in.

"Aww, aint you all just too dang cute." I said walking around them to the next door. The sarcasm was real but neither commented on it.

"Zombies my ass." Gunn grumbled barely hugging Fred. That more than anything clearly indicated they were having problems but then Angel and Connor burst in the door and I didn't have time to think it all through.

**"**We got what we came for. Let's go. Wes?"

This is where I wish I'd stayed behind with Lorne and Cordelia well, not exactly _with_ them because I would've rather been in my apartment with Guy and Gia. Wesley's idea of an exit consisted of too many zombies getting in the way which just seemed like too much trouble to go through to get out of there.

**"**Not all of us. Too many dead men walking. Alright, look, there is one other way. The white room. It's an inter-dimensional space here in Wolfram and Hart. It's not exactly a portal, more like a gateway. And there's a little girl there. Or something old and evil that likes to pretend she's a little girl." He said. Angel's brilliant idea gave me the heebie jeebies right off the bat.

Personally I would have much rather gone the 7floors of evil dead lawyer zombies than the white room but that's not what happened.

We followed him out into the hall bypassing a cluster of zombies and ran headlong to the elevators.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked him. "Because I wouldn't mind going the long way home. I mean between you, Connor and me, we can keep the others from being eaten."

"Elevator." Angel gave me that stern look. I really hate when he does that, makes me feel like a kid who's not behaving. The lights flickered, another sign? God I hope it's a good sign.

"Hurry up, this way." I motioned to the right hall but Angel grabbed my arm.

"Elevators are this way."

"But the lig-." He really doesn't listen I wonder if Buffy had to go through this as well. I glanced at the flickering light which seemed to blink much faster like it was asking 'Where are you going? You're supposed to go this way!'

"Zombies." Angel hissed stopping suddenly.

"Told ya we should've gone the other way."

He didn't bother responding, just got Fred into the elevator and had her do her thing while we kept the zombies back. Finally I got tired of using my hands so I pulled out the baby eagle and used that. Wes gave me a weird look, flinching from the report.

"I still say guns are bad."

"Of course." He used that dry sarcasm barely smiling. I turned back to the zombies calmly putting them down when I got yanked back into the elevator. The doors closed then everything faded to white.

"What…" I clutched the gun in my hand searching the area. Everyone else just faded out. "I thought this was supposed to be a white room." When there was no answer I glanced over my shoulder. "Angel?"

They were fading, everyone of them!

"Angel!"

I ran to him yanking on his arm. I half expected my hand to go through him but I held real flesh. Cold vampire flesh but it was there then everything went white again.

**««««« »»»»»»**

"Well, hail the conquering heroes, and how the hell did you just do that?" Lorne asked. I turned around looking at the lobby with a huge surge of relief.

"Phade?" I looked up at Angel as he gently took my hand and tugged it from his arm. I'd been squeezing hard.

"Oh!" I pulled back embarrassed. "Sorry. You guys- it's just that-." What was I going to say? You were all fading and I was afraid you'd leave me all alone with the evil beastie and the dead evil girl?

Ha! Fat chance.

"Sorry." I gave him a half smile which he barely noticed as he walked away. I turned going up the stairs dreading the 'talk' with my little brother. I mean he could've mailed a reply! But no, G has to show up with the wife. Talk about brunettes having a blond moment Gia could've been a blond. If you heard her before you saw her you wouldn't believe it was the same person. That perky bubbly personality, very annoying at times, reminded me of cheerleaders and guess what? She'd been one! The cutesy forgetful type but like I said it didn't fit the face. For one her eyes were slanted like a cat and dark brown, almost black, reminiscent of her ancestors.

I envied her straight jet black hair which she wore loose with long bangs; she kinda looked like a doll. She had a cute nose which softened her face; I assume she got it from her Dad along with the heart shaped mouth which always looked like she'd been sucking on a sour lemon only nicer than you'd think. Gia wasn't light skinned like her Dad he'd failed to pass on that trait so she took after her mother's side of the family. Even though she was 2nd generation born on this side of the border you couldn't help but wonder… I mean give her a reboso a pair of huaraches and she looked like she'd just come down the serro leading a mule laden with fire wood like her great grandFather had done back in the day. The indian genes were strong on that side of the family.

Guy didn't care, he loved her and Gia doted on him so I pretended to suffer her presence but really, I do like her. She's a sweet girl but they have rotten timing!

After I was done explaining the weirdness around here there were only two possible reactions I could expect from them.

One, he'd think I was loony and try to get me committed to some mental institution.

Two, he'd spread the word that I was off my rocker and not one family member would deign to stop by or call. Hmm… that didn't sound so bad. I could do without a couple of busy bodies mainly my Dad's sisters and their spawns.

God, what a bunch of screwed up unhappy chismosos!

"Connor!" there went Cordelia rushing to the kid. I get the worry but he's not helpless. I headed towards the stairs as Angel walked past everyone else. He went to his office and I thought that was strange behavior even for him but I had family to get rid only I couldn't really get rid of them.

How was I supposed to send them out there?

"PJ."

My reaction was completely warranted and normal. I just hate that nickname.

"Con una chingada que no me digas así!" I did yell turning back on the stairs. "Ha-aa…" I smiled, embarrassed by all the looks I was getting for my outburst and waved. "You're down here. Great."

I gave my little brother the 'I'm gonna kill you!' look he knew so well but he was ignoring it. This was one of those times I hated that he'd enlisted and now thought himself this mean fighting machine or whatever it is those bozos tell the kids. He was gone most of the time, hardly ever home but Gia waited around.

She's good for Guy.

"We've been waiting." Guy had his arms crossed and little brother did have that menacing glare down pat but he's my baby brother and to me that just means cute. I made the face, the one that goes with 'oh, how sweet' which he really hates. It was on purpose but heartfelt.

I sighed making my way down the steps.

"What's that?" Fred asked looking at me and I pointed like an idiot, towards myself.

"Me?" then Guy was looking around me to the doors so I stopped on the last step. "What?" I turned around but never got to see the 'what' everyone was looking at.

I was thrown back so hard I lost my breath before I hit anything. My body twisted in the air then hit the floor and I think I bounced once.

It would have been funny had it not hurt like a BITCH!

"Phade!"

Faces blurred and the hotel seemed to fade while a hall, like the ones you find in medieval castles, was super imposed on everything else. The shimmer of faces danced like a mirage and I knew some of them. That was scary because these people-.

"Are you ok?"

"Can you hear us?"

"Phade."

I closed my eyes coughing a breath as it finally returned.

"Hu-umph… uuuh." I tried sitting up and managed with some help. "I hear ya." More annoying than not being able to get up was the fact that I could only manage a mutter instead of the rage I felt boiling up inside. I felt dizzy and I hurt, again!

Angel and Guy helped me to the couch where I sat gingerly wincing at every move.

"What the hell was that?" No one heard me though cuz they kept chattering all excited about the great big glowy ball of OUCH!

"How come she's the only who keeps getting smacked around here?" Guy took the words right outta my mouth only no one had an answer.

"When I find out _who_ did it-." I began with a more menacing tone.

"Now, Phade, this could just be an accident."

"Or not." I glared at Wesley. I couldn't believe his nerve.

"Sweetie, don't you think-." I turned an unbelieving stare on Lorne.

"I am thinking!" why was he- all of them! Why were they acting as if this weren't big. I just got thrown halfway across the lobby and a vision of God knows where for who knows what purpose knocked into my head. "And I'm saying someone's gonna pay!"

I got up pushing off the couch.

"Ouch," Angel tried to lend a hand which I ignored just like they were ignoring the bigger picture.

"Where are you going?" Wesley asked beginning to follow me.

"Home." I threw him a glare which stopped him from following only I still had Gia and Guy trailing me.

**««««« »»»»»»**


	12. Explanations

**Explanations**

_**It rained fire, the sun was blotted out and family dropped in unexpectedly. Phade has no idea what else is going to happen but explanations are in order and re-enforcements need to be called in. That's the hard part.**_

**««««« »»»»»»**

"Do you need anything?" Gia asked full of concern. I opened my mouth to say I would be fine, nothing another dip in my magic tub wouldn't help fix and to re-assure them that this was all normal for the abnormal life I lead at the Hyperion.

"A brain." Guy exploded. "That's what she needs. Then maybe, just maybe she'll be smart enough to figure out; 'Hey! Maybe I should move. Before anything _KILLS_ me!' What the hell is wrong with you Phade?"

Poor Guy was in full swing, he really didn't get it and seeing me get throw about wasn't making it any easier. It wasn't going to make what I had to say any more believable. Baby brother hadn't been around for the first 'battle of the little liar' but he sure as hell was there the second time. He remembered what happened after and I know he heard about the first time as well. The fact that Lui and Guy _never_ said to me that I couldn't-. They never brought it up and I never had to defend myself to them. My brothers were the only ones I had to fall back on. Everyone else wasn't that concerned about what I did or didn't see that night.

"Guy," I sighed letting my head fall back on the comfy pillows of my couch. "C'mere." I barely wiggled my fingers and waited until the cushion dipped beneath his weight before I opened my eyes.

"You know those stories about vampires and el chamuco, la llorona, all that stuff Mamà used to tell us would come in the night and take us to hell if we kept being little shits?" I waited for the nod ignoring the sad look before continuing. "Mamà wasn't bullshitting us."

"Heh-yeah." He scoffed just like I would have and did. I'd had to because I'd been told so consistently that I was wrong, that I had lied, that it was all in my head.

But I knew better. I always did.

"You saw Lorne. Don't tell me you thought that was movie make-up." I laughed nervously because that's what I had thought. That's what I had told myself and tried to believe but I'd known…

"He's…" Guy trailed off unable to finish the sentence.

"A demon." I answered patting his arms. "But a good one. He's really very nice, little brother."

"Is everyone a demon?" Gia waved towards the floor. "Down there I mean. Are they?"

I could've laughed, been a smart ass and said of course they were all demons, its hell but this wasn't the time to poke fun at them.

"Well," how exactly did I explain this when I didn't know how to classify Connor or Cordelia?

"Oh my God!" Gia screeched waving her hands around. She stood up and did a full turn, freaking out.

"No." I sat up grabbing her arm when she started her second turn. "No, no, Gia. They're not, well not everyone, well partly. I mean- just calm down ok." She was getting me all confused!

"Look." I turned to Guy because he'd be the most understanding not that this was something I would expect a normal person to understand but hey!

"Not everyone, ok." I reassured. Then took a breath and tried to explain. "Wesley, Gunn and Fred are normal regular people like you and m-."

Me?

Ha!

I wasn't normal anymore but I could see Guy working on that little slip of the tongue so I steamed ahead hoping to overload him with info and he'd forget about that.

"Angel's a vampire but not like Bella Lugosi or the other ones in the movies you love so much. He has a soul and he doesn't feed on people."

Unless he's practically dying and some moron decides it's a brilliant idea to bare her neck in order to save his immortal life. Yeah, that would do it.

Jesus what a stupid idea that had been and I couldn't blame Ryan for being angry at me.

"Of course Lorne's a demon, from a different dimension. His family- everyone there- they're all into the 'warrior' thing which is why Lorne didn't fit in, he like-_loves_ music, singing. You should hear him-." I was getting excited not thinking about the reaction my family would have at mixing with my co-workers let alone meeting them.

"Yeah, Rora's gonna love rubbing shoulders with a green skinned, red eyed horned demon." Guy laughed. I wanted to gloat because this just proved I wasn't crazy.

"She's gonna freak! Then she'll probably try exorcising him with all that praying she does." Guy smirked.

"Hey, Rora's happy being religious." I smacked his arm smiling because that's exactly what she'd try. Maybe she'd freak out first, probably have herself a heart attack… Jesus, when Dad showed up I'd been afraid that would happen and then I'd get the blame for killing Dad.

"Joe and Mina would try that too." Gia had a half smile thinking about my brother and his wife, hands raised trying to pray away the demons. I could tell them it wouldn't work, maybe point them towards the Winchester's but I doubted the guys would have the patience to teach, at least Dean wouldn't.

"Yeah, but don't you think Lui would get a kick out of this?" I glanced at Guy who grinned. "Tere… well, she might freak out a little bit…" we nodded in agreement picturing our sister's reaction.

"She'd be the first to run screaming." Guy assured.

Nope, mixing work with family was definitely not an option.I sighed.

"I guess there's Cordelia-."

"That bitch has a stick up her ass." Guy snapped. I was startled by that then Gia added her two cents.

"She kept giving us that 'look' you know."

Of course I knew. She'd done the same to me the very first day and still did on occasion. What was her deal anyway? She didn't have anymore head pains as an excuse. Nope, now she had mystical amnesia as her excuse.

"She's part demon-."

"Doesn't explain the stick up her ass." Guy grumbled.

"She also spent the summer being a higher power and she goes all glowy, then there are the visions…" I shrugged ignoring the questioning looks. "Don't ask and Connor… he's Angel's son."

"Vampires can make babies?" leave it to Gia to put it nicely.

"No, at least they're not supposed to." I really didn't know how to explain that part since I wasn't there.

"But he did, Angel." Guy stuck to the facts, an annoying habit of his that seems to have gotten worse now that he's military.

"Well, yes but it's a mystical thing. See, Connor was born of two vampires which isn't supposed to happen since they are dead. Then there was this prophecy and we all thought Angel was going to eat Connor which is why Holtz decided to kidnap him-."

"Holtz? Angel said he stabbed you…" Guy was looking at me funny but I wasn't really paying attention.

"Yes but I'm fine." I brushed him off. "Thing is, this demon turned up threatening death and destruction for all humans and Angel had to make a choice. I-."

"Why did he stab you?" Guy was getting on my nerves.

"Because I was standing in his way are you paying attention to any of this?"

"I am." Gia raised her hand slightly but quickly put it down at our glares.

"Holtz hates Angel. All he wanted was to hurt him as much as Angelus did so he took Connor. Went into another dimension and then last summer _baby_ Connor comes back and sinks his Father in the ocean as punishment for crimes committed by Angelus."

"That's baby Connor?" Gia wondered again pointing down.

"If you mean the snotty teen brooding downstairs then yeah, that's Connor. Only he hates Angel thanks to Holtz."

"Angelus?" I tried ignoring the question knowing it would color Guy's view of Angel.

"Yup, hell dimensions somehow tend to go faster." I sighed getting up somehow managing not to look like grams. "I gotta make some calls. Gia, you think you could help me set up a couple of rooms? You guys should pick one out cuz there's no way anyone's leaving here with this weather."

"Hey." Guy growled getting up. "Angelus?"

"He's the soulless version." I wasn't sure what good I was doing but it was better to get it out. Someone was bound to tell him, especially with the company I was hoping would drop in.

"From what I've read and heard we don't want him around."

**««««« »»»»»»**

I made the call dreading having the conversation he was going to insist we have. Good thing I had the rain of fire and blotting out the sun conversation to distract Ryan. I don't think anything else would have done the trick. As it turned out I didn't have to worry, they'd all heard the news and were already packing up to come help. All I had to do now was set up the rooms.

I figured it would be easier to use the Winchester's suite since I'd already cleaned it and to make it easier still I'd bunk four of the Hell's Angel's in there. We just had to switch out the beds…

Down the hall there was another suite which Gia loved on sight so I'd bunk Jessica with them, that left Oded and Ryan. There were a couple of singles and some usable suites so I made up one close to my apartment while Gia and Guy set up another suite. Where ever he decided to sleep there'd be privacy.

The night passed quickly for me and before I knew it Lorne was calling me downstairs. Our leader had some wisdom to impart which was ok by me. It wouldn't be long before we had company I just hoped they'd get here ok.

**««««« »»»»»»**

"The Powers are sending us a wake-up call, people. Sure, we've been—I don't want to say demolished—beaten. Sure, it's slightly...demoralizing but from here on out, we're on the offensive. We're gonna find out this thing's weaknesses, we're gonna go in prepared, and we're gonna fight smart. It's time to take down the Beast."

I had no idea what Cordelia had said to Angel but if this was the result then I hope she doesn't go talk to him again.

_'What kind of pep-talk is this?'_ I sent the thought to Lorne who was sitting with the others listening to Angel. He flinched drawing Angel's' attention for a moment but Lorne just smiled impassively.

_'Peppy kind of pep-talk.'_ Lorne cleared his throat which just sounded kinda funny when you hear it in your head as well.

The conversation stopped as the door opened and a slinky brunette with wild hair stood on the lobby's entrance. From where I was on the stairs I had a perfect view of the woman's long curly hair and slim frame. She had this energy that crackled about her which was just a tad dangerous. I had no idea who she was then again I hadn't always been here.

I did notice the dislike emanating off Cordelia and watched her get all jealous. Incredible, she really has some balls considering she's got his kid shaking up with her then again there's the convenient 'My memory was gone' excuse and I was getting tired of hearing it. Then they were leaving, miss _Gwen__ Raiden._ I love the last name. I had to say they were both behaving childishly.

"So we're stuck doing research, then?" I asked moving toward the counter and away from the higher power that was.

"Fraid so sugar pie." Lorne smiled then raised his glass head tilted. I recognized the offer but I hadn't slept in over 24hrs. Somehow mixing it with alcohol didn't appeal to me not that it ever did although Lorne did make a pretty good margarita, hardly tasted like liquor but it definitely had a kick.

"No thanks but I'll take a rain check for after we get rid of the Beast and bring back the sun."

"Sounds like a plan, dumpling." Lorne took a drink and then started flipping through pages.

**««««« »»»»»»**

"Phade? Phade, sweetie you got company." Lorne whispered. I sat up wondering where I was and looked around confused.

"Huh? Wha- did I-?"

"Fall asleep?" Lorne patted my arm sympathetically. "Ten minutes tops, gum drop." He pointed towards the doors and I turned quickly jumping to my feet when I saw Ryan standing tall on the bottom step of the lobby. How long had it been? But I didn't have time to think things out not when Ryan walked towards me moving with purpose. I had to do something.

"Glad you're here." I moved towards the end of the counter intending to put it between us.

"Nice to be invited." He was looking at me and after a moment he looked at the ragged group we made. "Heard you had an infestation, thought we could join in the clean up."

Fred and Wesley left the books for a moment while Gunn was looking over the rest of the Hell's Angel's.

"They're the Hell's Angel's. Hunters," I pointed to the three standing around the entrance and began the introductions. "That's Dom, Jax and Jessica." They nodded acknowledgment with Jax waving a hand.

"I'm Gunn." He stepped up giving his nod and everyone else introduced themselves. There was nothing for me to do now and Ryan just kept staring.

"So… you have any trouble…?" as if I didn't know things were going to hell out there.

"Nothing we couldn't manage." Was all he said and still he wouldn't take his eyes off me.

"You two need a private moment. Step this way, come on sugar pie, take your hunka vanilla…" Lorne said pushing us into Angel's office. He closed the door behind us and it was uncomfortably quiet. There was no use in pretending but it wasn't the time or place for the conversation.

"We both know it's not the place to figure things out." I took a steadying breath and turned around "Instead we should focus on-."

He kissed me.

I hate when he does this! Because all I want to do is kiss him back and I did. His hand tangled in my hair where he cupped my face. I was letting the situation get away from me, again. I pulled away refusing to get caught up and heard his sigh.

"Back to normal then." He muttered stepping away from me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" stupid question and I let it slip out.

"You're right. It's not the time so let's focus on the clean up." This time he didn't look at me so I let it go.

"Ok. The most damage is here, in the metropolitan area where there's more people. So I figure we split up, break into small units and sweep the areas. You'll have to watch out for the police, some of them have been turned. Either way I don't think they'd underst-."

"I don't either." Ryan looked more than a little frustrated. "I thought we were getting somewhere."

I knew he wasn't talking about the clean up we were about to do and just covered my face rubbing my palms into my eyes.

"Ryan please…"

"Please let's work this out? Or please I want the divorce?" he waited hands on hips looming over me.

"Don't put this on me. I thought I was 17. What were you thinking getting us married?" I asked glaring at him. I mean really what the hell was he thinking?

"I asked you!" he exclaimed. "I proposed, on my knee, with a ring and everything!" he spluttered unable to understand the problem or maybe he really didn't get it because I sure wasn't making it clear.

My problem with this wasn't that I was married because I really did want to be married; I did and to him but who said it wasn't going to happen again? I know there's no guarantee that a marriage will last but I hadn't made this choice knowing what I know now. I'd been 17! Just a fucking kid all bright eyes and wanting to find love thinking it was this perfect state of bliss all roses and sweetness and how could I think any different when Ryan was… he was just…

"Yes, yes, ok." I sighed wishing this weren't happening not when I wasn't thinking rationally. Senior year was- had, it had been such a royal fuck up but I didn't regret the outcome. It just seems that I'd made the same mistake only with a different guy and how was this supposed to play out?

"No, not ok." Ryan took my arms looking at me even when I tried to avoid his gaze. "My wife doesn't want to be my wife and that's not ok. You keep putting up this wall, Phade and I'm getting tired of slamming up against it."

"I don-."

"You do! You're doing it now." Ryan let go then. He stepped back clenching his hands. "So what is it? What's the problem here?" he waited and that was unnerving. I had never seen him so calm and under the circumstances I didn't think this was a good thing.

"I…" what was I going to say? That I'd hated seeing Dante traipse around throwing his girls in my face even as my stomach grew bigger with our son. Or maybe how stupidly I'd follow his every order because that's what they'd been. He'd never cared about me, he wasn't even there the day our-my son was born. He was mine, I'd raised him and now he just came and took like he always did. He just took-.

"I cant." I shook my head pushing past him towards the door. "Not now."

It was hard to breathe but the door was right there. All I had to do was get out of the office and away from him away from these thoughts.

"Baby-."

"No!" I shook my head grabbing at the door knob. "I'm sorry but I- I can't do this-."

"Cant or won't ?" he asked in the quiet voice which usually meant trouble.

"Ryan…" but what was my excuse? He was right. I couldn't and wouldn't and maybe I never would.

"You still love him."

"What?" suddenly I felt the blood rush to my face. He had no idea what the bastard had put me through with all his-. Love? I faced him then.

"You really think-?" but I could see it in his face. He did think I loved that prick. He thought it was the reason I wanted out of this relationship. But it was my fault. Had I ever told him about Dante? Of course not. Because the bastard wasn't important, not anymore. Not until he took my son.

"That son of a bitch has been nothing but trouble!" I yelled even though I tried not to. "Everything! Everything he touches goes to shit and I'm not letting it happen again! I'm not!" I felt the burn in the back of my throat. "So don't… ask me-." I swallowed the tears and headed back to the door. I'd done so well with the not crying and here I was.

"I'm not him." He took my arm but I refused to turn around.

"I cant-."

"I'm not him." He repeated this time slipping his arms around me. I couldn't help it.

Every time he does I feel safe. There was a lot I didn't know about Ryan about his past and most of the stuff he liked or disliked. Dad would say that's what marriage is for, to get to know your partner and he was older, wiser.

Didn't he know practically everything?

**««««« »»»»»»**


	13. Reactions

**Reactions**

_**Everyone is **_**re**_**-acting instead of actively working to prevent doomsday. So what's got them all distracted?**_

**««««« »»»»»»**

"You're married?"

The door hadn't even closed behind us and already we were getting bombarded or rather I was getting the Spanish inquisition.

"Congratulations!" Gia squealed throwing her wiry arms around me in a hug. "Uy, que guapo." She winked at me after looking Ryan over. "She always liked the tall ones."

"We never had a bachelor party." Dom complained from his place by the front doors.

"There's no place like Vegas!" Jax exclaimed giving Tripp a high five.

"Woa, hold it." Ryan protested but the guys weren't listening and then Gia had a brilliant idea.

"Ooh! Bachelorette party! We can get your sisters together and some friends…"

"Oh, my God…" I looked up horrified at Ryan unable to keep the panic from my face. Los Angeles Vegas had been where all this had started.

He patted my arm reassuringly but he was trying to figure out how to stop the insanity from spreading.

"I'm the only one here so I'll be doing the interrogating." Guy crossed his arms and stared at Ryan. They were almost the same height.

"How many brothers do you have?" he sounded just a little worried and my answer wasn't going to make my husband feel any better.

"Umm, six."

"Six!" I looked up at him with an apology because I'd never told him much about my family. "Are they all…?"

"Like Guy?" I finished. "No, honey. He's the baby of the family. Everyone else is about your height and older except for Lui. And Joe. But Joe won't be a proble-."

"You're messing with the baby sister." Guy gave him the smile and I knew Ryan was in for some trouble. This was not the time or the place- we had fire raining down in LA!

"You're the-."

"Baby out of all the girls." I nodded feeling worse because they weren't going to take it easy on him and I wasn't sure I could threaten my brothers into laying off completely. They both hated Dante not that they didn't have a reason.

"Hate to break up the family reunion." Cordelia trudged up obviously not sorry in the least. "But there is the threat of perpetual night." She waved to the doors saying; "All you can eat buffet later this evening…"

"We got work to do." Jessica stated coming down the front stairs.

_'Great, like I need two cats on my ass.'_

How did I end up under the same roof with two women who just couldn't stand me?

"Right. Let's get you guys settled in…" I looked around for the rest of the Hell's Angel's cuz I didn't think this was all of them when Tripp slipped in glancing around at the unfamiliar faces.

"They're outside, gates were locked." Ryan explained and I nodded remembering we had locked the gates to the underground garage but then I had to decide what to do.

I looked from one group and up the stairs cuz Mom always said you had to treat your guests like royalty. Well, something like that.

"I got this." Gunn went up to the front door where Tripp broke off from the group.

"Thank you."

Gunn gave a slight smile then both guys went out.

"Come on then."

**««««« »»»»»»**

Oz followed the men into the hotel; he surveyed the lobby taking in the size of the building. The slightly raised eyebrow was the only sign of appreciation. Phade had said Angel had rented a hotel but Oz hadn't pictured something like this. He nodded at Wes in greeting noticing the perplexed look on the ex-watchers face.

"Hi." He looked at the awkward girl waving cheerily at them. "I'm Fred."

"Hello." Oded as usual stepped up with a polite half bow and a smile.

"Oh, umm, everyone else went up." Fred pointed at the stairs fidgeting again. "She's getting them settled in…" she trailed off still smiling. Oz watched her impassively waiting when Fred straightened. "Oh! I should, umm- follow me." she gave a nervous laugh and moved past Oded heading up the stairs. Oz let them by and glanced around the lobby again. He saw Cordelia, almost immediately recognizing her; she was talking to a boy. Her eyes flicked over him then snapped back in recognition.

"Hey." His usual greeting coupled with a slight nod.

"Oz." she nodded cool as usual. He wondered if she was remembering-.

"Wolfboy, get a move on." Tripp gave a mocking salute then rounded the corner at the top of the stairs.

**««««« »»»»»»**

"I never thought your sister would ever get married." Gia gave a happy laugh ignoring the scowl on her husbands face. "The guys are going to give him a hard time aren't they?" she asked turning to Guy with a small frown. He dropped his duffel in their room and straightened.

"Oh yeah. I'm calling Lui right now." He took the cell and started dialing.

"Guy don't!" Gia frowned hands on hips but he ignored her.

"I'd three-way Joe but he's a pussy. All that praying…" he muttered.

"Don't be an ass. That's your older broth-." Gia cut her tirade short at his raised hand.

"Lui! Its G." he turned away heading into the living room. Gia followed, after a moment and though she only heard one side of the conversation she could imagine Lui's reaction.

"Whatta ya mean-." Guy ran a hand through his growing hair. "She never told me either!" he exclaimed pacing.

Gia noticed Jessy in the doorway and smiled.

"Men." She mouthed receiving a smile and both walked towards each other.

"I'm the only one here!" Guy complained.

"What's the problem?" Jessy asked nodding towards Guy.

"What do you want me to do?" Guy turned his back hunching slightly over the phone.

"He's being a chismoso and getting yelled at for his trouble." Gia shook her head. "He's on the phone with their older brother and passing on the happy news. Only Lui isn't happy so G's getting the brunt of it." She turned to Guy who wore a slight scowl. "Serves him right for sticking his nose in his big sisters personal life."

"Yeah, that was Gia." He muttered into the cell.

"They're the closest in the family." Gia turned to Jessy a sudden smile on her face. "You should see them together. Lui, Phade and Guy. They're _always_ causing trouble, playing jokes… and they stick together like nobody's business." She laughed in memory of one of those jokes which finished in a sad shake of her head. "Oh, I feel for Ryan. He's gonna have to watch those two."

"Why is that?" Jessy arched an eyebrow crossing her arms. She was still upset about the news not that she'd been jumping to come to the rescue. It wasn't what she'd expected to hear and Oded, Dom and the idiot twins had been raring to go.

"Guy and Lui are very protective of Phade. She's the last of the girls and even though she's older than Guy by three years it doesn't stop him from playing guard dog. Lui can rein him in because he's older but-."

"Lui wants to talk to you." Guy shoved the phone between the women.

"Me?" Gia squeaked and took the cell hesitantly moving away for privacy. "Hi Lui. How's-?"

Guy smirked seeing his wife quiet immediately and after a moment of gloating he turned to Jessy.

"What's wrong with him?" he crossed his arms watching the woman react.

"Excuse me?" Jessy frowned dropping her arms.

"My sister's hubby. I want some dirt." It was practically an order and Jessy scowled. She opened her mouth with an angry retort she barely managed to choke back. Instead she gave him a nasty glare and turned away.

"He's married to _her_." the door slammed behind her.

"Hmmph." Guy smiled grimly.

**««««« »»»»»»**

Five hours later the Hell's Angel's were sitting around the table in the Winchester suite going through their arsenal. Oz sat back practically invisible on the couch and watched them. He was the first to notice Jessy walk into the room trailed by a young couple.

"Get enough beauty sleep, Jessy?" Dom waggled his eyebrows comically.

"Apparently you didn't." Jessy retorted crossing her arms and surveying the bunch. "Where's everyone else?"

"I'm here." Oded replied form the door. "Hello." He smiled at the couple who moved further into the suite.

"Fresh meat?" Jax eyed the petite brunette hopefully. He fumbled with the bullets he was loading in to the clip much to Jessy's disgust.

"This is Gia and her _husband_ Guy." she let the warning sink in giving the younger guys a meaningful glare. "_Her_ brother." She hooked a finger at the dark skinned young man making it obvious who _her_ she meant.

"That's a 92F Beretta 9mmcal Parabellum." Guy ignored the undertones and moved towards the table where they had a display of weapons of every make and model he could name and some he didn't even know.

"Yep, modified it though." Tripp slapped a clip and handed the gun over. "Had to modify this baby for the old dudes." He picked up a wood and gold shotgun. "Browning. Classic stalker shotgun and that one there is the BPS Hunter."

"You have a field tactical black chrome pump action…" Guy trailed off setting the Beretta back on the table.

"We had to do some modifications… because-." Jax glanced at the others not sure if he was supposed to be saying any thing.

"My sister explained. I know what you're here for." Guy moved around the table until he ended up by Dom. The Aussian picked up a pair of hand guns and handed one over. Guy took it frowning at the make; it was name he didn't recognize.

"BRNO." He glanced at Dom in question.

"Ceska Zbrojovka a.s." Dom replied proudly. "It was a small company set up in Uhersky brod, a small Moravian town in what was Czechoslovakia. After WWII all firearms were manufactured by one agency which required all exported arms to bear BRNO markings. During the cold war CZ manufactured a variety of small military firearms. Eventually CZ opened a store here in the states, CZUB and that's the only place to get any of these babies." Don finished his little history lesson which the other Hell's Angel's had heard dozens of times so they joined in the last sentence.

"Unless of course you have family over there." Dom glared at the chorus of voices when Ryan's laughter drew their attention.

"No." Phade glared at her brother. She walked up to the table scowling. "You're not going anywhere. _You_ are staying right here where its safe." She had a hand on her hip and a black shirt in her other hand. Ryan stopped behind her shrugging at the questioning looks.

"Who's gonna make me?" Guy scoffed looking her over. He frowned as Phade absently slipped a dagger into the leather cuff and immediately noticed the glittering mark on her left wrist.

"When'd you get tattoos?" he asked watching his sister quickly slip the thing long-sleeved shirt over her head.

"Queti." She said pushing a lock of stray hair behind her ear. "And you're not going says me." she crossed her arms using the big sister look and much to her annoyance he laughed.

"Oh, honey…" Gia shook her head seeing Phade's color rise. Sometimes Guy didn't know when to shut up.

"Oye cabron! I'm older." She glared, jaw clenched knowing she couldn't hit him not anymore, what with her enhanced strength.

_'This is one of those times I wish I hadn't done the rune spell.'_

"And you're not thinking PJ." Guy smiled intentionally using the hated nickname.

"I told you-." Phade took a menacing step in his direction, dropping the crossed arms.

"I can help." Guy insisted.

"Forget it you jerk." Phade made a slashing motion with her arm almost knocking Jax from his chair as he ducked out of the way.

"I got training-."

"Its not a fucking shooting range out there!"

"I've been in action, Phade." Guy rolled his eyes at the familiar argument.

"I don't give a rats ass! I'm not having Dad hate me when you don't come home! How the hell am I going to explain having to put a stake in you're chest? Because that's exactly what I'm gonna have to do." Phade warned.

"Now you're overreacting." Guy sighed setting down the pistol.

"Wh-." Phade's eyes widened at his dismissal. "Que NO!" she yelled then turned to his wife. "Gia."

"He already knows, Phade." The young woman shrugged in apology. "He can play with the other boys as long as he comes home the same way he left." Gia gave Guy a warning look but he just smiled.

"That's my girl."

"You jar head!" Phade screeched turning to him.

"Wrong branch, PJ." Guy sighed.

"You're military?" Jax asked sitting a bit straighter in his seat.

"Yeah." Guy turned with a proud smile and seeing it only angered Phade.

"What branch?" Dom set the pistol down taking up his long bowie knife. Guy opened his mouth to answer when Phade reached out and flicked his ear.

"OW!" he turned incredulous eyes towards her. "What the hell! That hurt!" he exclaimed looking for whatever it was she'd poked him with.

"Shut up!" Phade ordered crossing her arms and turning away from him.

"He's Army." She spat over her shoulder.

"A ranger." Gia smiled turning on that bubbly charm and sounding like a complete air head. "I think. Its one of those special thingies." She waved her hand dismissively.

"Do you realize what's out there?" Phade asked her sister in law.

"Listen," Gia began. "He's gonna go anyway-."

"Shit." Phade turned away exasperated. What the hell was she supposed to do when her baby brother got eaten by some hungry vamp?

"Hey." Phade reached up feeling her head tugged back.

"Where do you thing you're going like this? Mira nada mas!" Gia grumbled pulling Phade's damp hair out of the messy bun.

"I'm hunting and I need it out of my face." Phade grumbled reaching to pull it back up when Gia slapped her hand.

"You could've combed it." She grumbled.

"I did- don't put it up." Phade sighed standing still knowing it was better to give in.

"It won't stay if I don't. You know that." Gia left off finger combing the long black waves and started to braid it.

"My helmet won't fit if you do so I'll deal with it, besides my hair's still damp." Gia didn't comment aside from her disgruntled snort. She finished quickly tying off the end with a hair band she knew wouldn't last the night.

Phade moved toward the table again standing close to Ryan. Gia smiled softly watching her sister in laws body language. She had her arms crossed but that was only because Guy was still pawing through the 'toys' and she knew she couldn't stop him from tagging along. Phade leaned towards Ryan's tall frame and he reached over resting a hand at her waist.

_'They are so cute!'_ Gia gushed absently moving towards the window.

"So what's our plan?" Dom asked getting down to business.

"We're splitting up. I figure three groups though I'd rather do four but it's not a good idea to spread us that thin." Ryan surveyed the small group knowing he didn't have enough for four cells.

"So it's just us?" Jax's brow furrowed not liking the notion of coming to the rescue only to find out the rescuees weren't pitching in.

"Angel's off guarding the last of the Ra' Tet. Everyone else is researching, trying to find a way to beat this thing before he has a chance to blot out the sun."

"I don't think-." Gia was ignored as they continued with their plans. She turned to them, a worried frown on her face.

"We fan out. Sweep the surrounding area and try to save as many as we can before the sun rises." Oded glanced around the table receiving nods.

"Guy…" Gia waved at her husband but he was busy with the plans and ignored her. She turned back to the window more worried as the sky darkened.

"Ok, then we pair off." Ryan glanced around the table giving Phade a gentle squeeze. She glared at her brother ignoring the touch.

"Menso." She stuck her tongue out at Guy which he returned. Ryan couldn't help the smile or the shake of his head.

"Keep these two separated." He said pointing and everyone nodded agreement.

"You're welcome to join me." Oded offered turning to Guy and heard Phade release a small sigh.

"Count me in." Guy straightened grinning.

"This isn't like anything you've seen." Jessy warned. Her frown was disapproving but she couldn't do anything about his tagging along.

"Which is why you're going with them." Ryan said ignoring the look she threw in his direction. "Who's it gonna be Oz? Us or them?"

Oz glanced from Ryan and Phade to Dom, Tripp and Jax knowing who he'd be safer with.

"I'll go with Dom." He said with a resigned sigh and hoped Jax would go with Ryan. Out of the three Tripp tended to be the least brash. All Oz had to do was keep Dom reined in which was easier said than done.

"Jax." Phade dropped her arms. "You're with us." The kid grinned like an idiot and Oz gave her a silent nod of thanks.

"Alright, now that we-."

"Hey!" Gia yelled getting everyone's attention. "I don't think your boss succeeded." She pulled the curtains aside and let them see the last sliver of sun completely covered by the black cloud.

**««««« »»»»»»**

_'Officials from the national weather service remain baffled as to the cause of this strange phenomenon. All that's being reported at this mid-afternoon hour is what meteorologists are calling quote: "a localized abnormality," confirming earlier reports that outlying areas remain unaffected. While the sun over Los Angeles has, for all intents and purposes, been blotted out from the sky. _

_The Mayor's office has scheduled a news conference for six'o'clock this evening regarding this bizarre development and what it may mean for the city.'_

I heard the news reporter on the TV confirming what I'd already thought as we all trooped down in to the lobby.

"We're going to be up to our necks with evil undead feasting out there." Gunn complained. I couldn't blame him knowing we'd all been hoping it wouldn't come to this.

"That's where we come in." Ryan said leaning on the banister.

"We have to find a way of bringing back the sun." Cordelia, as always, stated the obvious and poor Fred was practically drowned under all those books.

"We'll head out. Try and get as many people off the street before it can get worse." I moved to the weapons cabinet for my Sai and a couple of stakes Guy would need.

"What's the point? You heard her, the answer is among you. It's him." Connor insisted. I turned frowning but the kid was busy arguing.

"It was Angelus in my vision."

"He _is_ Angelus." Connor insisted pointing at the window where I clearly saw Angel alone with Lorne.

"Believe me, you've never met Angelus." Cordelia got in Connor's face which was a bit out of the norm. I mean they were practically shacking up then again eew! That's Angel's son. The kid let up then and glowered his way to the couch.

What an ungrateful whelp!

I recognized the mulish look of a teenager. He had the sullen broodiness down pat just like his Dad but God! The kid was one piece of work! I just couldn't help myself.

_'You're an ungrateful brat!'_

Connor's face registered shock then anger as he glanced at the group in the lobby.

_'They can't hear me, doofus cuz you're the only one I'm talking to.'_

His eyes narrowed menacingly as he came to bear on me.

_'Recognized my voice did ya? It was about time. I thought I'd have to draw you a ma-.'_

_'What do you want?'_ Now this was annoying, the kid had no manners and the menace in his tone was surprising but what else could I have expected from Holtz. He hated Angel with all his being.

_'For one, you need a lesson in manners but I'll settle with you showing some respect to your Father. Have you got the slightest idea what he's been through? Hasn't glowy higher being told you any thing?'_

_'He's not my Father! You don't know what he is!'_

_'He is your father. A very forgiving one considering what you've done to him. Were he the real beast Holtz painted him you'd never have gotten close enough to sink him in the sea.'_

_'He deserved it.' _

_'No, Holtz deserved w-.'_

_'DON'T YOU EVER SAY HIS NAME!'_

I winced with the echo of his outburst barely managing to choke down the scream and keep my hands down at my sides instead of clutching at my pounding head. The kid has a good set of lungs and a lot of nerve for this shit.

_'HOLTZ!'_ I yelled back making him flinch. He's lucky I didn't burst his head right then and there not that Angel would ever forgive me…

_'That fuckdick stabbed me! He tricked everyone. Stole you from Angel and had Wesley's throat cut. He made a mess of your life and for what?'_ he turned away from me, from the angry glare. I couldn't help it, the boy pissed me off. He had his Father here, the only parent left and all he did was cause trouble. Angle came out of his office and I could see the situation was bothering him more than usual. I had never seen him look this down after a fight even one he'd lost.

_'Look at him, Connor. He loves you, always did and you would have grown up knowing that, having a family.' _

I projected a memory of Angel with Connor. I'd caught him unawares as he played with Connor but he was fussy and nothing Angel did would calm the baby. I had been about to lend a hand when he'd cradled Connor and started to sing a lullaby. Almost immediately he'd stopped the crying and Angel's look of surprise elicited a gurgled coo from the bundle in his arms.

_'Holtz stole that from you… From both of you.'_

It probably did no good, maybe I'd just been wasting my mental breath but no one had had this conversation with him and it really needed to be said. I hoped some one would do the same for me when the time came because Sebastian would have some of these same feelings once he got a little older.

Not for the first time in the past two years did I wish Dante where dead and in hell only he wasn't the real problem. I hadn't found that bitch's office nor had I seen a body which meant there was still a chance…

"Mala hierba nunca muere."

**««««« »»»»»»**

**Figured I'd be nice and put the meanings here for any one who's curious about what the characters are saying.**

_**Uy**__**, que guapo –**_** He's handsome.**

_**C**__**hismoso –**_** Nosy or Busybody.**

_**Oye cabron! **__**–**_** Hey, asshole!**

_**Que NO!**__**–**_** I said No!**

_**Mira nada mas! –**_** Just look at this!**

_**Menso. –**_** Stupid.**

_**Mala yerba nunca muere –**_** Bad weeds never die. **

**(Its something my parents used to say when a good person died. They meant that only the bad people lived longer because they were meant to suffer and the good got to go to heaven sooner.)**


	14. Clean Up

**Clean Up**

_**Hell's Angel's were called in by Phade to lend a hand while everyone else is busy trying to figure out how to bring back the sun.**_

**««««« »»»»»»**

He refused and I couldn't blame him. Getting rid of his soul was a big thing and knowing that Angelus would be here with us… I'd never met him and after all the reading I'd done I was a little curious about the reality but not stupid enough to actively seek a meeting.

That's what they were arguing about, Angel and Wesley. I could hear them in the office, Wesley calm and collected while Angel made with the underlying tone of anger and matching scowl.

"We're not bringing Angelus." I could hear him stop the pacing and Wesley calmly telling him he didn't have a choice.

"Actually I do. That was it. You want to hear it again? Not with the bringing." Angel replied stubbornly refusing the only lead we had to go on.

They were like children bickering over who got to go first only this was bigger than a childish squabble. Wesley was right even if he wasn't making a good argument for what needed to happen.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be, Angel. There's no Plan B, and we're running out of time. People are in serious danger."

**"**Then unleashing Angelus is the last thing that we should do. If he's here, I'm not. I won't be able to protect anyone from the Beast or from me."

I didn't bother knocking on the door as I walked in un-invited and closed it. Both men looked up, one scowling the other annoyed.

"You're forgetting about me." I looked straight at Angel hoping he would take comfort in knowing that he wasn't leaving anyone completely unprotected. "Don't you think you've done a good job teaching me or haven't you done your best?"

"It's not that." He hedged now uncomfortable because he really didn't trust that _any_ of us could handle Angelus.

"It's only temporary. We'll take all the necessary precautions in the interim, contain you. I'm not blind to the risks. I know what Angelus—."

**"**You have no idea what Angelus is, Wesley. All you know is what you've read in books. You've never had the pleasure of his company, and you're not going to. Get rid of the shaman." Angel walked out of the office without a backwards glance leaving us to stare after him.

"Ignore him." I said as soon as the door closed behind Angel. I bet he still heard me though, not that he showed any sign. "We're going to need a plan. You know that right? It's why I called them here in the first place. To help with the rise in undead while we work on bringing back the sun."

Wesley gave me an appraising look before nodding. "All we need is for Angel to co-operate."

"Yeah," I replied quietly and suddenly my mouth felt really dry. What would we do if he didn't change his mind? We'd be stuck with perpetual night here in LA.

**««««« »»»»»»**

"Don't loose your ear piece." I ordered. "Stick to Oded and do what they tell you." If anything that was the least of my problems. Having Guy along on a hunt wasn't the bonding experience our usual practical jokes were. This was life and death out there and he thought it was another one of his little war games.

"Go for the heart or take the head. Anything else and it's your ass, not to mention mine." I muttered handing him the wooden stakes.

"Chill out. I got this." he grinned taking the stakes and my helmet. "We're taking East Los."

"Wh-." I couldn't believe he was calling sides! "Fine, I'll take West LA. You better not go looking for extra trouble down there and bring back my bike in one piece." I grouched heading to the old junket we kept in reserve. It was a real piece of shit but there was nothing else left.

"This one's yours?" Guy pointed at Duke. My pretty, black, brand new, shiny Ducati.

"You think I'd ride this junk?" I scoffed pointing at the old Honda which still had some of its shine even if it was puke green. "I'm just too nice to send you out on this clunker cuz if it broke down on you then it'd really be my fault your ass got eaten."

There was some laughter as the others got their bikes off the trucks.

"Now that's love." Ryan grinned rolling his ninja towards us. "She doesn't let anyone on the Duke."

"The Duke?" Guy looked at me eye brows raised but I just shrugged. He was probably thinking I'd named it that because of John Wayne and his cowboy movies which I had enjoyed watching.

"Not even you?" he turned to Ryan.

"Especially not him!" I exclaimed slightly horrified. There was real laughter even though Ryan scowled at the Hells Angels. Dom came up beside us with a wide grin.

"He tends to go through them like we can get a new one out of a gumball machine."

"Hey, those were _extreme_ circumstances." Ryan said defensively.

"Of course they were, sweetie." I gave his arm a gentle pat then slipped on my shades. "All twenty five of them." good natured laughter broke out as I got on the bike but it wasn't as if I were lying…

**««««« »»»»»»**

_"This is weird."_ Guy mumbled hunching closer to the bike.

_"Perpetual night at 4pm."_ Oded agreed weaving through the burning cans in the middle of the street.

_"Yeah, big on the weird."_ Jessy muttered pulling up close to Guy.

_"No. I mean this."_ Guy kept his eyes on the street but his mind wasn't on the mission. _"I got my sister's gear. I'm wearing a girly helmet." _

_"Focus on the job."_ Jessy rolled her eyes in annoyance because it wasn't as if the helmet were pink or had some flower decal along the sides..

_"That's just it. This is my sister's job. My sister…"_ he trailed off thinking about the fun they used to have playing pranks at school or during family reunions. It's why the cousins hated Phade.

_"She always managed to keep up but Phade was never-." _Guy didn't finish the sentence instead he choked down the words that would surely have his sister doing her best to hang him from the highest tree in LA. How much had she told any of them or Ryan? She hadn't even told her family she was getting hitched so it was very likely Phade hadn't talked about that night.

_"Your sister can adapt very quickly and she's good."_ Oded followed the younger man down a side street. For the moment the burning trash cans disappeared and all that was left were empty streets.

_"Yeah?"_ Guy wasn't sure he believed she was good considering she'd been pretty beat up the first time he'd seen her and practically freaking out the second time. What worried him was the fact she really did adapt to her surroundings and the situations with too much ease. 'As if she didn't take the time to feel.'

_"Incoming."_ Jessy warned. Her voice echoed inside the helmet followed by Oded.

_"Break off. Guy, try and get the civilians."_

_"No problem."_ He sped up pulling away from them. Jessy leaned left drawing attention with the first shot. Guy took the opening and knocked down a vampire in his way. The bike bumped over the body with a sick squish but he kept going. He didn't waste time and jumped off the Duke. He grabbed the back of a black jacket pulling the screeching vampire out of the minivan window. The screaming was muffled because of the helmet but he was sure the other vampires could hear the kids at least a mile away.

"Ooh! I like it rough. You wanna play some more?" the vampire grinned baring fangs in a gruesome smile. Guy didn't know what to make of the face with its ridged forehead and bumpy nose. The yellow eyes were eerie reflecting light from the street poles which oddly enough had turned on.

Guy shook himself out of his stupor as the vampire lunged at him. He raised the gun pulling the trigger and watched in fascination as the body flamed then ash rained on him.

"I'm married."

"Watch out!" the kids screamed in warning as a vampire rose behind Guy. He turned too late and felt his body hit the minivan front first. The gun slipped out of his numb hand more than a little surprised by the strength. He slid off and turned barely avoiding the fist. The vampire sent him slamming into the minivan again with a knee to his stomach. Guy glared now angry and reached down for the second gun. He raised his hand ready to pull the trigger only the vampire held his wrist in a viselike grip. Guy stared in shock while the vampire chuckled then grabbed his throat fangs bared.

Guy fumbled for the stake at his hip feeling his throat slowly squeeze shut. He clutched the wood shoving the point up into the sternum. The vampire's eyes widened and the face reverted to human. Guy pushed the stake further up feeling the crunch of bones then he was stumbling into the cloud of ash and coughing a breath.

Guy remembered the kids in the mini van and turned around.

"We gotta go."

"I-it w-wont start!" the woman stammered clearly panicked. Her eyes were red and watery haloed by running mascara.

"You got gas?" Guy asked thinking these yuppies were in the wrong side of town to run out of gas though it wasn't as bad as Compton or South Central.

"Yes." The blond man glared as if it were Guy's fault they were stuck out there with vampires trying to eat them.

"Pop the hood." Guy barked moving off. He would have left the van but there were too many in the family to carry on the bikes and that would make it difficult for them to fight off any more of those things.

"Wha- why?" the man stuck his head out the window and remembering what had almost happened quickly pulled it back in and hit the button to raise the glass.

"Do it!" Guy heard the click and reached under to lift the hood. He looked at the belly of this beast with a sigh. "Stupid yuppies and their fucking imports."

_"Whatever you're doing do it fast."_ Oded ordered then his voice was replaced by Jessy's warning.

_"Four headed your way, three blocks south."_

"Piece of shit!" Guy grumbled reaching into a tight wedge for the loose hose. Once he managed to grab it he secured it again and the engine turned over almost immediately.

"Hey!" Guy jumped back slamming the hood with more force than necessary before going back to the window. The yuppie kept the glass up which made it hard to talk.

"You know your way around?"

"We got lost!" the woman screeched with a glare at the blond. He scowled and she cowered back into her seat looking sullen.

"We were looking for the freeway."

Guy glanced at the street recognizing the name almost immediately. This was his home, the place he grew up and where he got into the most trouble.

"You don't have far to go. This is Lorena St closest freeway is the 60."

"Anything! Just get us out of here." The woman begged.

"Stay on my ass." He ordered the man tapping the glass with enough force to get a nod from him. _"Yo, we're moving."_ He called to the others as he mounted Duke. The bike purred to life giving him a warm fuzzy feeling.

For a yuppie the blond man had pretty good timing. He kept to Guy's ass like a leech.

_"Jessy."_

_"I see them." _she answered pulling away. Guy saw them then, a small group running in their direction.

_"We stop or…?"_ Guy waited for Oded's decision slowing his pace.

_"We're no good on our own. Stick together."_

Guy waved for the yuppie to stop but the man ignored the raised fist shaking his head. Guy understood the man was frightened hell he would have been frightened too but he wasn't about to let some one else die when he could offer some help. Guy slowed effectively making the yuppie pull up until they both came to a stop.

"Run!" Jessy yelled the report of her gun echoed back to them. Guy saw a cloud of ash but the other vampires spread out using two of the kids as shields. Guy jumped off the bike throwing a stake at the vampire chasing a girl. It thumped in its chest sending a shower of ash and the girl screeched.

"Open the door." Guy ordered banging on the side of the minivan.

"Are you crazy?" The yuppie shook his head eyes bugged out.

"Let her in!"

"Dad!" Both kids yanked on the door handles but the childproof locks had been engaged.

"She could b-."

"Open the fucking door!" Guy roared holding the sobbing girl from her upper arm. The woman reached over and flipped the switch with a glare. Some how, Guy didn't think the man was coming out of this smelling like roses.

_"Let's move!"_ Oded sped past taking out a couple of strays before heading back to the group.

Jessy kept an eye out as two of the boys stumbled towards the mini-van. The girl panicked seeing the blood soak the younger boy's shirt.

"The upholstery!" blond yuppie screeched eliciting looks of disbelief from his children.

"You're one piece of work, Stan." The woman muttered shoving his shoulder as she reached back to try and help the kids.

"Wait!" the girl screeched pawing at the closing door. "Roque, where's Roque!"

_"Kids gone."_ Jessy informed them and it was Guy who'd have to give the kids the bad news.

"I'm sorry." He closed the door softly on the girls shocked face.

**««««« »»»»»»**

_**I figured this was getting a little too long so I'm cutting it into parts mainly so I can post sooner. You know, so we can get some reviews…**_


	15. Part II

**Clean Up**

**Part II**

_**Phade goes out with the Hell's Angel's and manages to pick up some strays only these aren't just any strays. **_

**««««« »»»»»»**

The sudden darkness had alarmed both men but neither made any comment so as not to alarm the boy in the back seat. Both kept their eyes on the streets and tried to get to the freeway as soon as possible. The sun being blotted out for more than a minute was always bad news.

_'I wonder if she's ok. I hope she's safe, that she stays inside.'_ The older man thought suppressing the worried frown. He refused to ask the younger man for his cell phone and find out The only reason he was in the SUV was for the boy who'd wanted to accompany his Father on the 'business' trip.

The SUV jerked to a halt, tires screeched leaving the scent of burnt rubber in the air. He glanced up from the dash wincing as the seat belt released its death grip on his chest. Two men got out of the car now blocking their way.

"Did you hit them?" he asked in a low voice.

"No."

"Then what do they want?" he asked watching the men walk around to both sides of the SUV. The young man pushed the button and the locks clicked shut but the men outside only grinned in response.

"Dad?"

"Not now." The little boy glanced at his grandfather hoping for an explanation but he could see they were both worried. He turned to his window where another guy was approaching. The way they were moving made him uncomfortable and he turned to his Father again reaching over the seat.

"Dad."

"Not now!" he raised his voice turning in frustration when the glass shattered behind him and his son screamed.

"Sebastián!" he fumbled with the seat belt reaching back to grab his son as he kicked and screamed.

No one noticed the light glaring behind the SUV until the loud roaring of the motorcycle thundered past. The man reaching through the window was yanked out a comic look of surprise on his face but it was the face, which frightened him.

"Que fue eso?" the older man asked pulling his grandson away from the broken window. He checked him to make sure he wasn't cut and found the boy quietly studying the scene before them.

A slim woman tore through a man with the motorcycle the wheels churning over the flesh on his face and chest. She held the bike stationary over him as two more approached from the right. She noticed them and pulled a small black gun firing two shots. The bodies flared momentarily then floated away, twin clouds of ash.

"What?"

"Whoa!" Sebastián exhaled in awe. He'd heard the stories but he'd never seen one taken down. "I told you they were real!" he exclaimed standing up and pointing. His grandfather sat dumbfounded. He was seeing it with his own eyes, experiencing everything his grandson had said existed and hadn't believe. He'd chucked it away as a child's vivid imagination making up stories not to mention excuses for his mother's behavior.

"Sit down." His Father ordered watching the woman expertly move off the bike and around the car while taking out another three vampires.

_'Vampires… She wasn't lying about this.'_

The thought didn't make him feel any better.

**««««« »»»»»»**

_"Phade?"_

_"I'm busy."_ She snapped and tried to get the gun to work but it was jammed. "Shit." She slipped it back in its holster and stepped into the semi circle formed by the car and the black SUV. There was a smile on her face as she waved to the vampires in invitation. Worry for her brother was temporarily set aside, the rush of adrenaline filled her and Phade was looking forward to the fighting.

_"Baby, we're supposed to stick together."_ Ryan's voice echoed in her ear, a thread of annoyance clear in his tone.

_"That's why I sent Jax back to help you."_ There was a slight chuckle from Jax and a grumbled threat from Ryan, which she ignored.

_"I'm busy saving civi's, feel free to drop in when you're done."_ She said taking a step towards the ragged group of vampires. There were more than she'd ever imagined and most of those had turned to ash in the couple of hours they'd been hunting. But it seemed as though more and more vampires were sired as the endless night wore on.

Phade turned surveying the threats and her surrounding completely ignoring the civilians for the moment and the memory of vampiric children she'd been forced to ash. Once she got rid of the feasting vampires she could give them her full attention and get the civilians out of LA. After that her fist objective would be to round up anymore civilian while keeping an eye out for kids with long fangs and silver allergies.

"Who wants to play?" she called in invitation and a huge vampire vaulted onto the grayish car.

"I like it rough." He replied from its roof. The shaggy blond hair was spiked up though the sides were cropped short. He was about as tall as Ryan and built like a truck, arms bulging from the gray t-shirt, chest rippled with muscles and big hands encased in cut off gloves.

"That's what you all say." Phade retorted. She ducked aside as he lunged, the human mask was replaced by the bumpy ridged features of the demon. She came up on his right with a kick to his shoulder. The force slammed the vampire into the hood of the SUV. Its head bounced back almost falling but Phade helped it keep its feet with a kick to its back. The vampire bumped the SUV again rocking the black vehicle then it turned to her with a snarl. He swiped at her face much to her annoyance.

"Using your nails." She complained with a palm strike to its face and ducking to the left as a second vampire rushed from behind. "What are you, a girl?"

They collided with one another and a third vampire caught her with a punch. hade stumbled back wards suddenly she was yanked forward and a wall of black rushed up to her face. The hood echoed then the vampire had her hair in his hand and yanked her head back. He pulled her head aside baring his fangs as he leaned into her neck. Phade still had her hands free and quickly reached down for a stake. She brought it up slamming it down so hard the metal screeched. Her right hand grabbed the wrist holding her hair and twisted until the bones crunched. The vampire roared in pain pulling away from Phade and staring at his hand. She released the silver stake, which pinned his hand to the hood of the SUV and rammed her elbow into his face. She yanked the hand out of her hair ducking under the arm and coming up behind the vampire. She used his arm as leverage slamming his face into the hood a couple of times before pushing away.

Strands of her hair blew into her face as Phade slid the Sai from the scabbards at her sides turning to face the hungry vampires. There were four more aside from the three she'd been dealing with.

_"You up for some company, Phade?"_ Jax's voice echoed in her ear along with the sound of the bike not far away.

_"You got Van Helsing riding shotgun?"_ she quipped while ducking a strike at her neck. Phade slashed with the Sai forcing the vampire back until she kicked it into a burning trash can. The second vampire lost a hand and while it was staring in shock at its stubby appendage, Phade brought the Sai across its neck making another pile of ash.

_"I got your husband. Does that count?"_ Jax asked with mirth.

_"Oh, he'll do… ooph!"_ Phade landed on the hood of the SUV with a vampire standing above her.

_"I didn't hear any complaints-."_ Ryan's voice came through the ear piece as she struggled to kick it off.

_"Dude, girls don't complain to us. They talk to their girlfriends about that shit."_

Phade ignored their conversation kicking up as the vampire reached for her. He stumbled giving her the opportunity to gain her feet. Phade turned, the tip of the silver blade slicing into the chest easily, the ash floating away. She moved towards the front and flipped off the hood. Her feet slammed a vampire into the grill while she rolled to her feet. It didn't get a chance to face her as Phade threw her Sai. It screamed as the blade impaled it sending another cloud of ash into the night. The silver handle, lovingly wrapped with the black leather strips rested in the chromed grill of the SUV.

The roar warned Phade of the approaching bike and she ducked out of the way barely avoiding the back tire. A vampire screeched as it was bowled under. She half rose when a second bike came up behind her, two guns pointing.

_"Down!"_ Ryan ordered. Phade obliged going to one knee as the bullets tore over her head. There were accompanying howls as the vampires met their flaring end. She glanced up with a smile and saw the vampire coming up behind Ryan. Phade jumped to her feet turning as she threw the Sai. It sailed past Ryan's shoulder slamming into the vampire with enough force to shove it backwards. The body hit the brick wall and burst into ash.

_"Thanks."_ Ryan turned back to her yanking the helmet off his head and grinned. Phade rolled her eyes, pulled the gun from the holster and tossed it to him.

"Fix that will ya? I gotta finish up some business." She winked twirling two silver stakes as she moved off to help Jax.

Ryan gave a small shake of his head before slipping her gun into his pack then grabbing the Sai's and checking on the civilians. He noticed the older gentleman was pale and hoped the old man wouldn't star having a heart attack. The driver kept staring after Phade. The look on his face was a mix of shock and… longing? It was difficult to say what with the scowl on his face.

Ryan glanced over his shoulder watching Phade work and couldn't blame the guy. Shock was expected, it was a normal reaction, the anger Ryan couldn't explain and as for the 'longing'… well did he begrudge any man who looked at his wife like that?

_'Wife.'_ The word swam in his brain some how weird because of its newness. _'_

_She's my wife. I'm married…'_

He turned to the window about to tell them they'd be ok when he was yanked back and slammed onto the hood of a parked car.

He frowned wincing at the dull ache and looked into one of the ugliest faces yet.

"Hiya lover." She purred straddling his waist. "How about a kiss?" she grinned fangs bared and leaned in.

"No thanks." He shoved a fist in her face making her sit up. "I'm married."

The vampire blinked then turned a bumpy frown on him, one hand on his throat. "That's all right. I'm not the jealous type." She purred leaning into him again. Ryan went for his gun but she took his wrist twisting it painfully. He used his fore arm to keep her off but she kept twisting his wrist until he yelled in pain and anger.

"Hey! He's taken!" Phade yelled throwing a stake.

"Get her off!" Ryan ordered as a pile of ash rained down on him. He coughed sitting up and swiping at the floating ash. "Ugh! I think I swallowed some of her."

"I can't believe you're cheating already." Phade stood, hands on hips, a sardonic smile on her face. Ryan cleared his throat, working some saliva into the area. Near death experiences were the norm of his life but the lighthearted feeling had nothing to do with surviving yet another one.

"What, her?" he asked turning an innocent look towards his wife. "Baby that's dust in the wind." He said receiving a slight laugh for his attempt at levity.

"You need to work on that." Phade said. "I personally like the _Kansas_ version of that song."

_"Yo, we got company."_ Jax warned. Both turned in time to see a medium sized group running in their direction.

"Stake it or run?" Ryan asked watching her face. He knew her preference but he'd caught a glimpse of a child in the SUV.

"I really wanna stake but they-." Phade stared at the civilians in the SUV, her eyes going wide. Ryan frowned, he turned towards the people in the SUV wondering what had her looking so pale all of a sudden when-.

"Dad?"

Ryan's head snapped towards her but she hadn't moved.

"Dad?" He echoed glancing at the passenger then at her and back in surprise. "As in _your_ Dad?" he demanded slightly alarmed because hadn't Phade said her family knew _nothing_ about her role at AI?

"Oh my God." Phade whispered wanting very much to hide but knowing there was nowhere to hide not from them. Her eyes flicked toward the driver and sure enough Dante sat there, face grim and just behind him Sebastían smiled, slightly waving at her. As though he weren't sure he was supposed to.

"Oh my God." Phade whispered in horror as she realized there was no way to explain they _hadn't_ just seen her ash some vampires. Her Dad couldn't say they weren't real. They couldn't say she was making things up but that was a small consolation if her Dad ended up keeling over of a heart attack because of it.

_"Vampires! Closing in fast! What are you waiting for?"_ Jax screeched to a halt beside her. He turned and let off a couple of rounds over his shoulder, thinning the crowd and angering the rest.

Phade made her decision and grabbed his jacket shoving her face close to his helmet.

"We're going back the Hyperion." She stated in a 'don't question me' tone. "Find me a way past all that the trash, enough to get the SUV through. GO!" Phade let go and hurried to the drivers side, the echo of squealing tires behind her.

"Open the door." She ordered yanking on the handle but it was locked. Dante glared at her from inside. Recriminations and curses filled her head, the things he wanted to yell at her and didn't in front of the others. She glanced down the street placing a muzzle on his mental rant and saw the crowd much closer, too close and decided this was not the time to argue.

Phade faced the door looking grimly at Dante as her fist punched through the glass. It cut her hand but she ignored the stinging burn as she undid the locks. Dante was still yelling when she yanked the door open and pulled the seatbelt. She ripped it from the side feeling a sliver of satisfaction at having partially demolished his car.

"Move! Get out of my way!" Phade ordered forcibly pushing him out of the drivers seat. The engine sputtered then caught while Dante kept yelling at her and her Dad stared. It was his silence that unnerved her but she ignored them both. There would be time at the Hyperion to talk, if talking was what they wanted.

"Go! Go!" Phade ordered waving at Ryan who sped off between the cars blocking her in. She yanked the door closed and stepped on the gas. The SUV surged forward ramming the cars out of the way much to Dante's protesting howl.

"Mom! Mom, they're behind us! Mom!" Sebastían yelled turning with excited jabs out the rear window.

"I see 'em baby. Buckle in. You remember the drill?" Phade asked in as calm a voice as she could muster. The first time Sebastían had accompanied her on a 'job' she hadn't come out on her own. He'd been scared and rightly so because without her who did he have left? A Father who hardly made an effort to be one and for a year had pretty much been absent from their lives. Her family would take him in, there were plenty who could and would but Phade didn't want him growing up with the shadow of her childhood coloring his. Even as adults, her sisters and older brothers couldn't stop from bringing up the old recriminations.

"Yeah, yeah." Sebastían visibly calmed enough to get himself buckled into the center of the back seat. Phade turned her attention to the streets just in time to hear the warning.

"Cuidado!" her Dad yelled pointing across Dante's nose at an oncoming car. Phade accelerated but it wasn't enough to avoid the side collision. They felt the impact, the SUV fishtailed slamming into a parked car and bouncing into the street again. The car that had rammed them flipped crashing into a couple of parked vehicles behind them.

"Estan bien? You ok Bastían?" Phade glanced in the rear view mirror where her son clutched at his seat belt with both hands and nodded, his head jerking up and down. "Apa?" she flicked her eyes to her right where her Dad nodded as well but his face was pale and pinched. "Don't you have a heart attack on me, me oye?" she warned more than a little frightened for him.

"Heh! Si no estoy tan viejo." he grumped scowling but she could see he was pale and his hand shook slightly. Anger flushed her check with color, she felt her face grow hot.

_'I'm gonna kill this son of a bitch! Why did he bring them here?'_ Phade thought making a hard left behind Ryan. The scrunch of the rear tire reverberated through the car along with the smell of burning rubber. The tire was grinding on something and Dante was gnashing his teeth in anger. It did little to satisfy Phade's need for some vengeance.

"Mom!" Sebastían pointed to the back where a single light shone through the window. Phade shoved a strand of hair out of her face but the wind blew it back along with more of the loose strands. She felt the bump as the SUV surged forward throwing her head back.

"Son of a…" Phade growled as another bump hit them.

"Mom!" Sebastían yelled in fright as the vampire's face pressed up on the tinted glass. It smiled and waved jauntily before punching it. The glass spider-webbed but didn't break. She couldn't blame her son for being frightened after the things he'd seen walk in asking for Angel's help. Things that weren't supposed to exist outside of fairy tales and movies, things she'd done her best to keep from Sebastían.

"Take the wheel." Phade ordered sliding closer to the door as Dante began to steer. He shoved his foot on the gas slipping into his seat as Phade went to the back.

"Here. Put this on and do what he says." She threw the earpiece in his lap already unbuckling Sebastian.

"What the hell is it for?" Dante glared into the rear view mirror watching as she moved their son into the floor.

"Communicator and unless you want to die you'll follow him. Now shut up!" Phade snapped getting into the back of the SUV.

"You don't-."

"Pon atencion!" her Father ordered jabbing a finger towards the road.

_"Phade? There's a tight squeeze up ahead-."_

_"Alternate route! Make a left!"_

Dante pulled left glaring at the bike and its rider. The back window shattered and cold air blew in carrying the snarl of the vampire.

Phade jabbed a fist in the ridged face watching it recoil. She slipped the dagger from her cuff intending to slash when the SUV pitched her and the vampire sideways. They went down hard with Phade hitting the window. It cracked from the impact, sparks danced behind her eyes then she was yanked.

Phade raised the dagger, eyes unfocused but stubborn then the vampire head butted her.

Dante watched Phade recoil and the vampire take the knife from her hand. He turned the steering wheel making them swerve form one side of the street to the other. The sudden movement tossed the vampire and Phade in the back. One of them screamed and when he glanced in the rear view mirror again he could see the bloody knife sticking out of the back seat.

Sebastían heard the scream and scrunched his eyes closed. He knew who it was, knew it deep down and didn't want to see her face, didn't want to see her die.

_'Not my Mom. Please…'_

Other sounds became clearer, a pounding sort of splat and grunts.

"You fucking asshole!" Phade screamed in a rage.

It was her. She wasn't dead! Sebastían sat up just enough to get a look at the vampire trying to kill his Mother. The blood dripping off the edge of the blade caught his eye and it scared him. His Mother gave a painful cry, her hand flailed missing the vampires face…

He had to help, had to get the vampire off his Mom before it killed her. This was an evil beat, this one wasn't like Angel and it was hurting his Mom. Sebastían's finger hit something rounded. He slipped his hand around the end of his baseball bat and got to his knees. Bracing his foot so he could stand and not fall he rose to his full height. His angry shout startled the vampire then the bat connected with a loud crack sending it into the window.

"GET OFF MY MOM!"

Phade heard the shout and opened her eyes. She reached for the dagger as the vampire recoiled from a second swing. The bat connected with the upraised arms, the hands grabbed the wood shoving it down. Phade rammed her foot into the vampires face then yanked the dagger out of her arm unable to contain another painful shout. She rose holding the dagger up, her face twisted into a mask of rage. The SUV swayed throwing the vampire into Phade. She fell back with its weight suddenly choking on ash. Sebastían tried to stop his fall and ended up bouncing into the back seat then rolling off onto the floor.

_"Phade?"_

"She's busy." Dante glared at the red light he was following, waves of anger rolled off him and his knuckles were white where he gripped the steering wheel. In the hood of his once new Denali protruded the silver end of Phade's stake. Waving at him like a flag…

**««««« »»»»»»**


	16. Part III

**Clean Up**

**Part III**

_**Not all the Hell's Angel's get in as much trouble as these three but then again it's just a guy thing. Isn't it?**_

**«««««»»»»»»**

_"Where are we again?"_ Dom's voice floated in the confines of the helmets as they sped down an empty street.

_"Down Town Los Angeles."_ Tripp replied in his most sarcastic tone.

_"No shit."_ Dom replied throwing a glare in his direction which was hidden behind the tinted shield.

_"You did ask."_ Oz's quietly calm voice interrupted what eventually would turn into a bickering match.

_"He knows exactly what I mean. Where the hell are we?"_ Dom grouched. He turned surveying the streets they were cruising and at their current speed he felt like a turtle.

_"Main streets would be Broadway, Main, Spring, Figueroa."_ Oz reported. _"They all run parallel and cross streets would be Olympic, 5th, 6th, Pico and Temple. Take your pick."_

_"Since you know where everything is why don't you?" _

Tripp laughed knowing the only reason Dom was handing over the reins was because he didn't know which way to go if they got lost. He pulled ahead of the others glancing at the empty streets.

_"Hey bitch. You're breaking formation."_ Dom called a little annoyed. Tripp turned with a raised hand. He waved then folded his fingers leaving the middle pointed up. His laughter echoed into the helmets mingling with the sudden warning. Tripp could do nothing as the heavy weight knocked into his side. The bike swerved leaning to the right inevitably scraping along the asphalt with a loud screeching roar. Tripp felt his body float and street lights flashed in and out of his vision. The impact as he hit the asphalt jarred his entire frame. For a moment he thought he'd never be able to get another breath and as he clawed at the helmet a crushing weight rested on his chest.

"Don't like my meat tender but I can deal with this." Yellow eyes filtered through the tinted shield of his helmet.

_"Tripp! Tripp get you're ass up!"_ Dom ordered but Tripp barely registered the sound of his voice or the reports of the guns as they fought off a group of vampires.

"Yeah, lets get you up." The vampire grinned rising to his feet. He slapped both hands on Tripp's shoulders and took hold of the leather jacket. Then he was weightless, feet dangling a good foot from the ground and barely able to get a breath. He did try to get himself free swiping ineffectively at the hands holding him. The vampire laughed finding the human amusing when a loud report rang hollowly down the street.

Tripp found himself falling then his feet hit solid ground and his legs gave out. He managed not to fall on his face and knelt trying to get his breath to stop burning in his chest.

Oz tore off his helmet snarling in response to the hissing vampires. They came at him two at a time but not for food. The red hair darkened ominously, growing longer until his face became a furry mask. He launched himself at the crowd tearing left and right until all he heard was the screeching howls of pain. Blood caked his fur making him lust for more- he was loosing himself to the beast and barely held himself from attacking the Hell's Angel's.

The loud report jerked his attention to the blond girl holding a shotgun aimed at the vampire before her. Tripp floundered on the ground, somehow getting to his feet. The blond fired again sending the vampire stumbling into the abandoned car.

Tripp looked at the girl aiming her shot gun at his chest. Her eyes widened in surprise alerting him to the still un-ashed vampire. He turned around stake in hand and quickly made a pile of ash. He faced the girl again ignoring the fight behind him.

"Thanks."

"Sure." She replied taking everything in stride.

_"Tripp!"_ Dom's voice barked in his ears.

_"I'm coming!"_ He yelled back. He turned to the girl. "You got silver?"

"Pardon." She frowned tilting her head while her hands steadied on the shotgun.

"You need silver rounds to take these suckheads down or a stake." He explained taking a step towards her.

"No." Jo shook her head. "I've never…"

"It's ok. You got a place?" Tripp motioned with his hand glancing at the people in the car behind her. "Somewhere you can stay. These vamps can't come inside your home without your invite."

"I- I don't live here." She replied. "I was passing through when-."

_"Thanks for the help, bitch."_ Dom snarled peeling his helmet off.

"What, I'm protecting the civi's." Tripp retorted waving at the blond.

"Pardon?" Jo frowned because as far as she was concerned she'd been doing the protecting.

"Chase the chic's on your own time right now we got clean up duty." Dom snapped just a little jealous he wasn't the one with the cute blond. He turned to her giving her a once over. "You should get home. Keep your doors locked, don't invite anyone inside."

"Dude, she don't live here." Tripp rolled his eyes.

"Who are you people?" Jo asked. They didn't seem like any of the hunters she was used to or had run into since leaving the Road House.

"Us?" Tripp pointed at himself. "We're Hell's Angel's. What's your name?"

"Jo." She replied shortly. "What's going on? What happened to the sun?"

"A demon." Oz replied softly coming up behind Dom.

"Demon?" Jo repeated watching the red head wipe the blood from his face. It made her stomach turn and she had the urge to turn her shot gun on the smaller man.

"That's not the typical reaction." Dom stated looking at her again. "Usually we say demon-."

"Or vampire." Tripp interjected much to Dom's annoyance.

"Werewolf." Oz supplied in his quiet voice.

"And people laugh." Dom finished never taking his eyes from her face.

"Or think we're crazy." Tripp interjected once more. Dom let out an exasperated breath pointing at him.

"He is crazy."

"I'm a hunter." Jo ignored their bickering focusing on the bigger of the three. "I know what comes out at night."

"Apparently you don't know enough." Dom retorted.

"I know enough to save his ass." Jo shot back with some heat then pointed behind her to the full car. "And keep them alive."

Dom moved his glare from her to the car. She had it packed to capacity with some kids and a couple of adults, all of them looked scared.

"Can you get them out of LA safely?"

"Point me in the right direction." Jo moved the shot gun to rest on her shoulder.

"Hell! We'll give you an escort!" Tripp had a goofy grin on his face and finally earned a small smile from Jo.

**«««««»»»»»»**

_**Hey I like Jo. She's cool and the only girl Hunter I've seen. Yep, I missed an entire season not to mention a couple of episodes but that's what dvd's are for. So, I decided to give her a cameo thinking I could work her into the storyline but then again I've already got about 16 chapters here! This is my longest ATS fic yet not that it's gotten reviews… back to Jo. Well, I decided to let her go on her own.**_


	17. Raging Truths

**Raging Truths**

_**When you can't do physical damage the next best things is emotional carnage and there's no one better at it than someone who knows you. **_

**«««««»»»»»»**

Sebastían kept chattering away extremely excited about the vampire _we_ had ashed.

We.

He said it with pride as if it were something I wanted my son even knowing about! I was ready to blow, I wanted blood, his and the son of a bitch hadn't said a word yet. I know he could tell I was furious. I knew he was too but his reasons were unimportant. He'd brought _my family_ to the mouth of hell so to speak and put them in danger!

I should kill him just for that and damn the consequences.

My arm burned, the dagger had gone clean through tearing the muscles in my upper arm and it was still bleeding. I was starting to feel a little dizzy and when Gia came up to us I gave her a relieved look of thanks. My Dad had tons of questions and he wasn't waiting to ask until I felt better. He did voice concern over my bloody arm, he was extremely adamant that I not go out again and he practically ordered me not to fight anymore. I did my best to field his concerns, questions and keep him from noticing Lorne but Sebastían caught sight of him and ran yelling; "Lorne!" at the top of his lungs.

"Hey, kiddo! Fancy seeing you here." Lorne grinned receiving the quick hug from my son. He stepped back almost immediately and held out his hand.

"Hey Lorne." They shook hands with Sebastían looking around the lobby. He spotted Fred next to Gunn by a TV which they tried to hide. I had caught a glimpse of angelus pacing his cell in the screen.

"Fred!" he exclaimed completely forgetting Lorne but my Dad hadn't.

My Dad… I tried to gather some calm around me, prepare- I don't know what I could say to my Dad that would explain Lorne.

"Que es eso?" he asked pointing.

Lorne noticed and waved slightly apprehensive. He clearly remembered me wanting to shove him in a drawer so my Dad wouldn't catch sight of him. Well, now there wasn't a drawer big enough to hide the things my Dad had seen tonight.

"Dad, its ok. He's Lorne. Papí? It's ok-."

"No soy un imbecil!" he shouted and I quickly shut my mouth. Dad was pissed, the old man was finally having to deal with the fact I had told the truth and he didn't know what to do.

Dad pointed at the green demon again. His arm barely shook but I noticed. I was paying close attention to him.

"Que es ESO?" he asked and by the tone of his voice I knew he wouldn't be asking me again. I hung my head sighing heavily. This was what I had wanted, what I wouldn't admit to wanting. Not ever.

"He's a demon." I answered.

I wanted him to believe me. I wanted to have the proof he so desperately needed to believe me.

"He lives here and he's my friend." I glanced at Lorne who smiled. I did as well and realized that my fear of heart attacks was the least of our worries. At my nod Lorne came over slowly.

"Dad," I turned to him, his brown eyes were fixed on the green demon approaching us with a smile and a drink in hand. I was grateful Lorne had forgone the ax this time. "This is Lorne. Lorne let me introduce my Dad."

"Hello Mr. Vartan. I know my appearance is… uncommon but it's a pleasure to meet you." He tilted his head not sure if he should offer his hand considering my Dad was still staring at him like he was the devil incarnate.

It had taken me a while to understand that there were all kinds of demons, good and bad just like there were humans. My Dad was having trouble with what he saw and heard.

"Jaden," he choked out grabbing my arm in a hard grip. He was strong for an old man. "Es un diablo-."

"NO." I shook my head frowning at him. "No es un diablo." Though he really was. There were the horns that prooved he was a devil or lookedlike one. "Es una bueno y usted se esta portando como un niño malcriado." I scolded him. I couldn't help it.

The reaction was immediate. He scowled at me, the anger flashing in his brown eyes. I barely hid the smile seeing my old man finally emerge from all this chaos around us.

"Mira esquincla, tu no me hablas haci!" he turned to Lorne and held out his hand. It was almost a defiant gesture though I don't think even he knew whom he was defying. Lorne hesitated briefly before taking the hand. He smiled wider nodding his head as my Dad introduced himself in his heavily accented English.

"Phade," Gia tapped my shoulder, gently running her finger down my arm and the blood coating my sleeve. "Your arm-."

"I'm fine, Gia." I pulled away with a slight hiss of pain. Knowing her she'd have a first aid kit and start trying to patch me up. I had my own medicine for this and the tourniquet Ryan had tied over my wound had slowed my blood loss considerably.

"Jaden,"

God I hated that voice. I turned, eyes blazing hatred and if I could've killed him just by looking at him...

"Not now." I snapped and pushed Gia towards my Dad. "Apa, go with Gia, please." It wasn't a request though I tried to make it sound like one. Lorne patted my Dad's arm nodding for him to go.

"Hey kiddo, leave the girls alone and take your gramps upstairs." Lorne called. Sebastían grinned excitedly clearly retelling our adventure. Gunn was no better encouraging him with new techniques for next time. That wouldn't happen, not while I was around.

"Jaden, no te quiero peliando. Mira nadamas como te dejaron-." My Dad was ordering me around again only this time I couldn't do what he wanted. what good was his worry over my wellbeing now? I didn't need it now, not when I could take care of myself but I still couldn't tell him that.

"Dad, no." he stared at me as if I had suddenly turned green and sprouted red horns. "People need help out there. That's my job." It didn't seem as though he would understand but then Dad really didn't get it. He didn't understand me. "Mire, vaya con Gia take Sebastían and do not open the door for anyone." I looked down at Sebastían. "You remember the rules don't you?"

"Yes, Mom." He looked so serious now and he'd gotten so big… but now wasn't the time to bask, I couldn't tell him why I'd been so out of touch the past- my God, it had been almost two years…

"I won't let any one in. I'll take care of gramps and Aunt Gia."

"Everything's in the same place." I told him knowing he would be ok; they all would as long as they stayed in my suite.

**«««««»»»»»»**

Ryan strode into the Hyperion following in Phade's wake and her family. He couldn't believe her Dad was there. Her _Dad_. He had no idea what they were doing in LA but he assumed the boy was her son and that meant _he_ was Dante.

He let the door slam behind him and catching Jax's look chucked his helmet at him. Jax caught it and moved off, away from the oncoming storm. Ryan's face had that look and after the couple of months Phade had spent with them he knew the look on her face as well.

_'The shits gonna fly today.'_ He thought looking around but the other Hell's Angel's weren't there for the show. Just as he thought this Oded, Jessy and Guy walked into the lobby looking sweaty and ashy. Guy stalked down the front steps glaring at the tall dude yanking on Phade's arm. She turned hissing in pain as Guy tossed down her helmet forgetting her admonishment to keep her equipment in one piece.

"Let go." She ground out slapping his hand aside.

"You got some balls!" Guy yelled getting in Dante's face and pushing Phade behind him roughly.

"Shut up!" Phade hissed looking up the stairs but her Father, son and Gia were out of sight.

"Jaden." Dante glared ignoring Guy who shoved him back yet again.

"Shut up!" she ordered again throwing him a nasty look. Phade grabbed onto Guy's jacket keeping her brother from shoving on the asshole again.

"Your arm. Let me see." Ryan moved to her side taking her arm gently in his hands.

"I'm fine." she muttered flinching from his gentle touch. Annoyed, Phade brushed his hand aside trying to step around him and concentrating on the fading footsteps.

"You're still bleeding." He replied taking her chin in his hand and noticing the paleness to her skin. The bright shine in her brown eyes worried him because he could almost swear there was a red glow in them…

"Jaden!" Dante roared out of patience with her brother who kept getting in the way.

"Cayate! He can still hear us." She yelled back in a lower voice.

"Phade, hey…" Ryan tried to catch her eyes but she refused to look at him. He could see the flashing anger behind her glittering brown eyes. She had a slight blush over her cheeks which wasn't natural due to her loss of blood. Worry hardened his voice.

"What happened? Phade, how did this happen?" he asked.

"Doors closed." She muttered pulling her face out of Ryan's hand. "Ahora si." she yanked out of his hold furious and stalked towards Dante. "What the hell were you thinking?" she demanded.

"What?" his voice previously raised in anger was eerily calm.

"You had my _son_ and my _Dad_ out there!" she jabbed a bloody finger up stairs. "What the hell were you doing?"

"Working." Was the clipped answer.

"Bull shit!" she screamed completely out of character. Guy flinched from the sound, he'd heard his sister get that pissed just once…

"I can't believe that fucking judge _gave_ him to you!" she raged getting in his face which wasn't exactly intimidating. She wasn't very tall but from what he'd seen of her out there Dante had reason to take a step away from her.

He didn't. He stubbornly stared down at Phade.

"Like you'd keep him safe." He retorted still in his calm façade knowing it only made her more angry. "You have toy commandos all over the fucking place packing!" his voice rose an octave until by the end he was roaring down into her face.

Ryan moved to intervene when a solid arm slapped against his chest. He glanced at it, following the appendage until he was staring at Guy.

"Not now." Guy looked on calmly as his sister had it out with her ex.

"For someone who 'says' not to like guns you've got plenty for him to hurt himself with." Dante accused.

"No one here would ever let that happen." Phade defended though why she was explaining things to him was beyond her.

"Right, because you did such a good job keeping him safe. So good he ended up in the hospital with a broken arm!"

"THAT WASN'T ME!" Phade threw both arms up forgetting her pain in all the anger that rushed up and out of her.

Ryan glared at Guy, shoved the arm away from his chest but Guy put it up again with a negative shake of his head.

"What?" Ryan glared.

"She's not gonna be happy with you so just leave her alone." Guy warned. Ryan thought about that glancing at his red faced wife and again at her brother. When had he seen Phade that angry?

"You were there!" Dante roared still angry at the way he'd been throw out of the hospital because she refused to admit he was the Father.

"That lawyer bitch sent her fucking soldiers after me. I did what I coul-."

"To get him a broken arm!" he cut her off. He didn't want her explanations, he didn't want anything from her just then other than to make her feel… feel what?

"Don't fucking tell me it's not your fault. I'm lucky you didn't kill him!" he had a finger pointed in her face knowing she didn't like that.

"I wouldn-."

"You thought about it!" he pressed unwilling to let her get a word in. This was his time to let her have it. He wasn't taking her shit anymore, he was in control, he was the one with custody and she had to shut up and fucking take what came her way.

"Like you! You sai-."

"Maybe you shouldn't have been a Mother! I was right, look at you!" he took a step away looking her over as if she were some filthy street walker. She could've been a stranger for all the care he had ever shown her.

"Using guns, on a motorcycle, fighting. You- kil-." He swallowed back the words because he wasn't going to day out loud what he'd seen in the street. He wasn't going to give her that satisfaction.

"What the fuck are you?" his look was full of loathing, he hated everything about her, hated that she had such a strong bond with his son. After a year and a half of living with the boy he couldn't get his son to say anything bad about her. He'd even stopped talking about his life at the Hyperion which had only helped Dante keep the court ordered visits as uncomfortable as possible for Phade.

Phade choked on her next words unable to believe the things she was hearing from him. She didn't care that she was violating his privacy looking into his mind. She needed to know once and for all why he was like that with her. She needed to know what made Dante hate her so much he couldn't let them go.

All this time she'd been blaming the lawyers, thinking they were the ones who'd ruined her life, had caused her such grief the last two years and taken the one thing that brought her any happiness, gave her hope and it was _him_.

Phade didn't think, she just re-acted. Her wounded arm moved of its own accord and just before her hand connected with his face she opened it.

Phade watched as Dante recoiled, looking on as though she were outside her body. She didn't feel the pain in her arm, the slow ooze of fresh blood...

Dante went down to his knee at the blow, disbelief written on his face along with pain.

"She bitch slapped him." Jax whispered awed.

Ryan had enough and moved to get in Dante's face when Guy put up his arm again.

"Not yet." He repeated with a grim look on his face. He knew better than Ryan what his sister was doing and if smacking the asshole around was going to lower the wall Phade kept putting up then Ryan was willing to let it go just a little longer.

Guy watched Phade hold her arm close to her side as Dante faced her again. The shine in her eyes finally spilled a lone tear down her cheek.

"Not like you." She said in a low voice. "Eres una mierda!" she spat, the look on her face as she took in his appearance said more than her words ever could.

Ryan watched Phade choke back her tears, itching to move forward. "Now?"

"No." Guy repeated.

Dante was done taking her shit. He forgot about everyone else, forgot he was taught never to touch a woman in anger and grabbed her arm. It was slick with blood but even so he held on to her.

Phade flinched as he grabbed her wounded arm. She grabbed his wrist intending to pull it off when his free hand wrapped around her throat as if he would choke her.

"Fucking coward!" Guy's roar barely registered. Then she was shoved aside as a blurry figure took her place.

Ryan pulled Phade out of the way throwing a right hook and catching Dante square in the jaw as he tried to avoid Guy. Dante went down turning to gain his feet where Guy was waiting to kick ass.

She didn't wait to see what the end result would be. Phade's mind kept swirling with Dante's thoughts and she looked for a place to hide. Somewhere she could be alone and found herself in the side courtyard with the slimy fountain where they'd had the bar-q so long ago. It seemed as though in another life.

**«««««»»»»»»**

Dante sat up wiping blood from his mouth.

"Finally grew up, taking up for your sister." He spit the blood in his mouth onto the tiled floor. His eyes went around the lobby where the Hell'sAngel's kept a watchful eye on the trio.

"She's family and you're not fucking around with her anymore." Guy stated with finality. His sister had done it, she'd finally said enough and he'd been there to witness it. That alone put a smile on his face.

"That's what you think." Dante laughed standing up, clearly implying he could still have her.

"Son of a bitch." Ryan growled hands itching to plant themselves in that bastards face again. He took a step towards Dante.

"Bull shit," Guy retorted lifting his chin and stepping in the way. "PJ's not stupid, if anything she has her pride." He remembered a white boy back in _Indiana_ who'd learned that lesson. "No way she'd slum it." He said the last to Ryan whose red face was fixed on the sad excuse before them.

"You think you're better than me don't you soldier boy." Dante taunted.

"No." Guy shook his head with sincerity. He didn't think being in the ARMY made him better than anyone else. It was a job, a choice he made. Anyone could do the same and growing up with five brothers sure as hell didn't make him feel special.

"Yeah he is." Ryan interjected. Guy looked at the white guy in surprise as he continued. "Kid has more honor tha-."

"Who the fuck are you?"

Guy raised a hand, like a kid in a classroom, the first smile lit his face. "Let me do the introductions." He turned a smirk on Dante pointing at Ryan. "This is Ryan Wolfe. My brother in law."

"Brothe-." As far as Dante knew Tere and Aurora were already married. "Who..?" His confused look turned to down right hate at the next word.

"Phade." Ryan crossed his arms glaring at the filth. He had nothing in common with him and was confused about Phade's reluctance to fully commit to their relationship but after hearing the tings they'd been yelling about- at least the one's he could understand, he had a pretty good idea of what he'd done to Phade. Ryan realized she had good reason to be frightened of getting close. All because of this shit right here.

**«««««»»»»»»**

_Que es eso? _– What is that?

_No soy un imbecil!_ – I'm not an idiot! (but u can say imbecile.)

_Es un diablo_- He's a devil.

_No es un diablo, es una buena persona y usted se esta portando como un ni__ñ__o malcriado. _– No, he's not a devil, he's a good person and you're behaving like a brat.

_Mira esquincla, tu no me hablas haci!_ – Look little girl, you don't speak to me like that!

_Apa_ – Da

_N__o te quiero peliando. __Mira nadamas como te dejaron_- I don't want you fighting. Look how they left you.

_C__ayate!_ – shut up

_Ahora si._ - all right, now.

_Eres una mierda_ – you're a shit.


	18. YouAre

**YouAre**

_**She peeked and found the truth now she's trying to deal with the knowledge.**_

**«««««»»»»»»**

The courtyard was eerily quiet and it would have been spooky had it been lit by the moon but we had no sun therefore no moon either. The stone steps echoed with my footsteps as I made my way down to the grassy patch. The flowers were wilting for lack of sunlight, I hadn't been out here watering either. The petals fell drifting to the ground, I felt as though they might be crying. There was no breeze, just dead air…

How?

How could I have been so blind?

Being young was no excuse. Everything he'd ever said, all the things he'd done… I wasn't stupid enough to think this excused the past but knowing that he _had_ loved me then and it had scared him-.

Well, what kind of man did that make him?

What did it say about me, of who I had been?

I'd been completely blind in my so called 'love' for him I had lost all knowledge of my self; of the girl I had been, carefree, outgoing, ready to have fun and always laughing.

I had been happy.

_'You have chosen…'_

Years later I'm here, completely different, so much that even the Winchester's hadn't recognized me. They'd met the young innocent girl back in _Indiana_-more like a damn mouse afraid of to speak up or make waves. After this 'visit' they knew the woman I'd become only I wasn't the same. My brother had no idea who I was and we'd grown up together. Guy, Lui and me, inseparable- like the three amigos, only without the mariachi suits but causing just as much trouble.

I missed that girl…

_'Become…'_

He still loves me.

Dante.

In a sick and perverse way he loves me. More so than before which is – ugh! and he's gone to extreme lengths to get me back.

Black magic.

I still can't believe he would ask that of her and his Mother! How could she? How could she do that knowing how much her son hurt met in the past?

All this time…

I'd been bouncing around like a gypsy thinking I was the worst parent in the world and it was them!

They did this!

All of this!

_'Accept…'_

Like hell I would!

Once we brought back the sun I was going to do some damage of the legal kind and if that didn't pan out I'd play their game and I had no doubt that I would win. Looking into his mind wasn't the only thing I could do. If I had to I'd make him bleed to tell the truth.

_'Come…'_

I sat on the cold marble of the fountain and started formulating my plan. I wasn't going to let him leave with my son. I wasn't letting him go with out some sort of punishment at all but I couldn't be obvious about it either. I had to think of Sebastián. After all, he'd spent almost two years with him and they had to have formed some sort of bond.

I scoffed at the idea but it was possible.

If I hurt Dante in any way it had to be subtle, someway Sebastián wouldn't know it was me…

_'See…'_

I sat up glaring at the night.

"Shut up!" but the voice wasn't about to let that keep it quiet.

_'Listen…'_

"Shut up!" I turned searching for the source and then the first inkling of fear wove its way up my spine. It was like an itch converging at the back of my neck. I noticed the glow coming off the water in the fountain, an eerie blue green then the cold clammy touch on my wrist. I flinched pulling my hurt arm away but the threads snapped tight. I couldn't help the grunt of pain, my arm hadn't stopped bleeding and it was just my luck whatever it was had picked that one to attack.

It yanked, pulling me into the dirty fountain water. I wasn't worried of drowning in it, 5inches of nasty water but eew! Dead leaves were the least of my problems considering there was something in there trying to drag me under.

I screamed, yes well, my arm felt like it was on fire, not unlike the pain from the Naruhf dog Dean had almost gotten eaten by. Then I was under. The nasty gunky brown water in my mouth, clogging my nose… there was no point screaming when I didn't have enough air to breathe.

I did struggle, I kicked, flailed, pulled. The burning pain in my arm subsided and the murky water cleared. I found myself in a vast blue-green ocean, up or down and all around, where ever I looked there was no sign of which way was up and out. My lungs burned but I refused to open my mouth, that way lay trouble of the kind I'd never survive.

Since when did a fountain lead to an ocean?

This wasn't normal-.

_'You have chosen.'_

The voice wove through the water making ripples. They passed before my eyes, I felt them over my body and then she was there. Her image wavered before me until it condensed into a solid shape. Her eyes were bright blue set in a face so pale the skin was tinted green. She floated closer smiling gently.

_'You must breathe.'_

Breathe? She was fucking hilarious! I don't breathe water.

_'You are one of mine, breathe.'_

One of hers? Then she took my face in her hands and leaned in. I tried to pull away, kicking to move but it was as if I were held suspended by a string with nothing to hold on to. Her lips were tinged blue just like her hair which seemed to tangle around my body. I literally felt the seaweed strands wrap around my legs, up my hips and over my arms. I couldn't move as it tightened around me, squeezing...

Her lips touched mine, soft at first then insistent, forcing my mouth to open. The rush of water was so strong I choked. I barely felt her fingers dig into my face where she held me.

_'You are one of mine. You belong to all of us.'_

The bright aqua color dimmed until only the black murky water of the pond remained. I didn't feel anything, there was no pain, I couldn't see… was I dead?

**«««««»»»»»»**

"Phade!?" the door banged closed as he ran down the stairs. He slid on the grass dropping to his knees beside her.

"What happened?" Guy yelled coming down the stairs. He could see his sister lying on her side just as Ryan turned her over. She gave a hacking cough and green murkish water bubble up and out of her mouth.

"Turn her over." Guy ordered going around to the opposite side. Ryan did as he was told pulling wet strands out of her face. He sucked in a harsh breath flinching from her neck. Guy stared in shock at the three red slashes on her neck pulsing in rhythm to her breathing.

He fell on his ass barely choking down a girlish scream.

"Gills." Ryan breathed glancing at the younger man who looked at him with a mixture of revulsion and fear. Phade suddenly lurched in his arms, eyes opening wide. Guy was freaked out by the aqua shade of her eyes shimmering in the dark courtyard. More water flowed out until she hacked dryly then fell unconscious again. Ryan noticed the gills begin to melt away leaving angry red marks on her neck. He dared brush his fingers over them and felt the raised skin pulse.

"Wha- wh-." Guy stuttered watching as his sister's chest rose evenly with her breathing. Ryan shook his head unable to answer or say anything about what they'd both seen. The one person who could probably explain it was currently unconscious.

"Let's get her upstairs."

"Dude," Guy pointed at the ragged hole on the sleeve of her shirt. "Her arm." He glanced down seeing the smooth skin, no sign of her wound, no blood and no scar.

She was completely healed.

**«««««»»»»»»**

I woke up feeling my skin crack as if it were dry and itch unbearably. The sensation was enough to propel me into the bathroom and the shower. I threw my clothes in the corner and stepped in sighing with relief as the warm water fell over my head. My hand fumbled with the shampoo pouring a large glop into my palm which I worked in to my hair along with more water until I had a large amount of suds. They fell making 'splat' sounds as they hit the wet tiles. I ducked under the water again raking my finger through the wet strands to get all the dirt, ash and soap from my hair. My neck ached and I rubbed on it to get the pain to go away but it only felt worse. I tried to ignore it as I poured conditioner into my hair but by the time I was done scrubbing my skin clean I couldn't take it anymore. The water prickled my skin, stinging and I dropped the scrub leaning into the glass feeling dizzy. It only got worse as my stomach rolled making me queasy.

I stumbled out of the shower not wanting to pass out in there or puke and grabbed at the towels. I barely wrapped one around myself when my foot slipped. I fell on the cold tiles barely managing to keep my insides from spilling out. I tried to focus my eyes finding the pattern on the tiles then sliding over my hands.

That's when I noticed something was different.

I wasn't sure at first because- well for one I couldn't remember if I'd taken off my wedding ring or not so the hand in front of me could or couldn't be mine… then again it wasn't exactly a hand.

Since when did webbing form part of a hand- human hand?

Yes, fucking webbing!

I moved my fingers and the fingers in front of me moved.

"Aah!"

I couldn't help the scream as I pushed off the floor. My voice came out hoarse. The hands followed me splaying in front of my face and I screamed again.

This wasn't happening; I was dreaming again, that had to be it.

I let out a shaky breath and glanced at myself choking down another scream when I noticed the webbing between my toes.

I heard the heavy footsteps, more than one set, run into my bedroom. Everything sounded muffled then the door banged against the wall and their voices seemed to waver, like an underwater echo. My bathroom door was thrown open.

"What the hell happened?"

It was Ryan, he was still here. I raised my hands towards him in horror wanting him to say this wasn't happening but then Guy pushed his way in, eyes wide with shock.

"Her neck…" he choked out unable to point.

"What?" my voice sounded foreign to my own ears, somehow screeching and high pitched. They all flinched covering their ears and I used the webbed hands to cover my mouth.

_'What happened? Tell me what's wrong with me!'_ I begged sending the thought to both of them. Guy stumbled backwards slamming his arm on the door frame. He sucked in a breath fueling a string of oaths. His eyes bugged out as he pointed a finger but he wasn't able to say anything. He just kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

Gia came in, took one look at me and pushed the guys out of the bathroom. She completely handled both of them easily but she had practice with Guy. Ryan tried to stay but she firmly closed the door on his face saying my Dad wouldn't appreciate him being in here alone with me. Well that was true but Guy would tell him soon enough _why_ Ryan was sleeping in my suite.

I covered my face at her words. My Dad was here and so was Ryan, so were all the Hell's Angel's and Guy and everyone from Angel Investigations-.

Sebastián!

I had to tell him before anything else got in the way. Tell him about Ryan and our spur of the moment… wedding.

My life was completely and utterly fucked up.

Both sides had finally merged and I was having trouble figuring out who knew what and where I was in all the mess.

Dante.

As if this weren't bad enough; me turning into some damn fish-. Oh my God!

What if it was permanent?

Gia lay a comforting hand on my arm and not for the first time did I wonder how this kid, this 21 year old girl could handle all the weirdness. Taking it in stride and just dealing with whatever situation arose in such a calm manner.

"You're fine. Look its starting to go away." She tapped my hand and I looked seeing that the webbing had begun to flake as my skin dried. She lifted the wet strands away from my neck, her eyes widened slightly and I quickly got to my feet. I didn't listen to her protests as I wiped a hand at the mirror and to my horror I saw the raw reddened gills.

Three ugly slashes against my neck pulsing with every breath I took.

"Aah!"

**«««««»»»»»»**

"You're not turning into a fish." Ryan stated though I could tell he was only saying that to make me feel better.

I gave him a look that said quite clearly it wasn't working and he needed to shut up. I was more than upset and right then I wished my Dad _was_ right. That I was crazy or traumatized or high-!

Everyone sat in my living room, everyone being my Dad, brother and sister in law, Bastían and Ryan, each one trying hard not to say what they thought but I could hear them. Even my son had some thoughts on the fish incident but he was mostly wishing he'd gotten the chance to see my… fins?

Ay Dios, pero este niño-. He took their comments literally.

Their voices were loud in my head. All of them trying to come up with reasons as to why the webbing had…sprouted?

The effort of keeping their voices from my head was beginning to give me a headache but I was afraid to move, to do anything that would make them jerk away from me. I mean I couldn't blame them for being scared. Hell I was freaking out!

What the hell was I?

Where did I even begin looking for that answer?

But they all had an opinion.

**«««««»»»»»»**

Nobody notice when he left the suite and wandered around the hotel. There was no one around but he didn't mind, he wasn't afraid of the big hotel. After all, he'd lived two years of his life at the Hyperion with all the weirdness that seemed to happen there. He didn't worry about his Mom either, she would always be there, it never occurred to him that she wouldn't. Of course he'd been mad at her at first, when she stopped coming to visit him. She wouldn't answer his letters either but his gramps kept telling him she was just sad and that she had a lot of work. It was enough of a reason to hate her, to think that she'd just given up and left him…

Sebastián knew his Mom worked real hard with Angel and every one else, they killed monsters, which was cool. He remembered the first time he'd seen her get hurt. Sebastián had never been so scared for his mother, seeing her face all bruised and lips bleeding… she wouldn't even wake up when called her name or pulled on her arm. Angel had asked him to help with Connor and after that kept him until she woke up.

_Angel was feeling elated now that he knew Connor was safe and in his arms. He grinned foolishly down at the sleeping baby following behind the others. It wasn't until they reached Phade's car that he realized Sebastián was in there, waiting for her. It was too late to keep him from seeing Phade in her current condition especially since Wes carried her. The door to her car burst open and the little boy stood clutching a small katana. _

_It was the look on his face that drew Angel forward. He knelt in front of Sebastián cradling Connor quietly for a moment before speaking. _

_"Sebastián." The little boy tore his eyes away from the sight of his Mom's bruised face. "She'll be fine." The little head jerked as he nodded but his eyes wandered to Wes as he moved to open the back door where he lay Phade in the back seat. "Hey, why don't you come with me, you can help me with Connor." Angel could see the reluctance on Sebastián's face. "I can't keep an eye on him while I'm driving and he's not big enough to hold his own bottle…"_

_It hadn't taken long to get to the hotel where Wes had already arrived and taken Phade to her suite. Fred was up there as well leaving Gunn, Cordy and Angel with Sebastian; Angel took him upstairs with the same excuse. _

_Sebastián headed to the wall almost as if he were being pulled towards it. Angel barely noticed as he lay Connor into his crib. The clank of metal caught his attention and suddenly he was holding a cruelly curved sword in his hand and away from Sebastián's head. He looked up at Angel awe clearly stamped on his little face._

_"Wow."_

_"Don't touch any thing on this wall." Angel warned putting the scimitar back on its peg. He realized he'd have to take them down soon, before Connor was able to get to them just like Sebastián._

_"You're like… Blade."_

_Angel frowned down at Sebastian. "Who?"_

_It was the wrong question to ask considering it took the kid an hour to explain who and what 'Blade' was and did. _

Sebastián wasn't paying attention any more, he didn't really care were he ended up because there was no where else to go in the Hyperion.

"What are you doing?"

Sebastián looked up in surprise and some of the envelopes in his hands fell to the carpeted floor. He bent down hastily and picked up the letters he'd found in his room.

"Hi." He looked up at the guy glaring at him and shuffled the letters into some sort of order. "I'm Sebastián Vartan." He stepped up holding out his hand and waited.

Connor looked over the boy noticing the short cropped black hair, the wide brown eyes, rounded cheeks, straight nose and softly smiling mouth. He saw the resemblance.

"You're hers." He whispered and after a moment he took the hand. "I'm Connor."

Sebastián's eyes widened looking him over and asked the first question that came to mind. "Angel's your Dad, right?"

Connor's face darkened. Sebastián took a step away from him unsure why the guy was mad but he knew better than to stick around. In the back of his mind he wondered if maybe it wasn't such a good idea to wander around the Hyperion alone.

"Yes," he glowered.

"What happened?" seeing his questioning look Sebastián explained. "I mean you were a baby. I remember Angel carrying you around cuz you couldn't walk yet and my Mom used baby sit and Lorne. He'd sing you lullabies." He made a face remembering some of the songs. "They were kinda girly. So how you'd grow up faster than me?"

Connor stared into the innocently curious face of her son a hurricane of emotions swirling around inside him. This boy was- he couldn't be telling the truth.

"I was raised in an alternate dimension." The boy looked at him expectantly. "Time goes by faster."

"Oh," Sebastián nodded as if that were completely normal. "I guess I'm not your big brother any more."

"What?" Connor's raptor gaze locked on the boy.

"My Mom said I was going to be you're big brother because I'm older or I was- am I still older than you?" he looked confused.

"No- yes, well no." Connor shook his head now confused himself as to who was older and how to figure that out.

"I guess since you're bigger you'd be the big brother. Mom said I was going to have to teach you stuff, like how to ride a bike and how to play baseball but you know all that don't you?"

"No." Connor shook his head still trying to make sense of what the kid was saying.

"Oh, well I guess we could still… I mean Angel won't mind. He's pretty cool, have you seen his swords?" Sebastián ignored Connor and continued chattering about how things were when Connor had been a baby, things no one had told him.

"What are those?" he asked interrupting another story. Sebastián glanced at his hands remembering the letters from his mom.

"Letters my Mom wrote me."

Connor noticed the drop in the boy's voice and after a moment he slid down the wall into a sitting position. Sebastián barely glanced at him as he sat down as well.

"They're not opened." Connor commented.

"She never sent them. I thought she forgot about me but Abuelo…" he trailed off and took a deep breath. "He said she was working a lot." He turned shimmering eyes to Connor. "He lied to me. I know she was sad, every time she would visit we had to go to this office and-." Sebastián shook his head remembering the look on her face every time she had to leave. His Dad used to tell him she just didn't like coming up for the visits but that had been a lie too. It wasn't that she didn't like it, she'd just been sad…

Connor sat next to the little boy in silence. They had different lives and yet the heavy cloud of unhappiness enveloped them both.

**«««««»»»»»»**

We'd been running around like crazy going on two days now, trying to get rid of the undead but more just showed up. Connor was heading out as well which wouldn't have been so bad had he gone with someone but the kid just ran on his own. I'd been avoiding Dante and the conversation with my Dad about Ryan but according to Gia he already knew, thanks to Guy. I swear little brother was meddling a little too much and I was about ready to hang him. I just had to find the perfect tree…

But first, it was about time I started thinking of how to get my Dad and Sebastián out into the sun while we still had the resources. Dante would be ecstatic with the news then again so would Ryan. I didn't know how much more he could take from that jerk especially when Dante was staying down the hall from us. I was happy having Sebastián back in his room, my Dad was currently the glorified babysitter. Anything he wanted Fred, Lorne or any of the Hells Angel's got for him, no questions asked. I think he was getting way too comfy. That only helped Ryan get in my Dad's good graces, especially with the way he just naturally took to Sebastián.

And Sebastián?

After the talk I'd had with him regarding my new husband. I think the time we spent apart had a lot to do with his silence. He didn't want to be around Ryan, didn't want to talk to him but Ryan didn't give up. Everywhere they bumped into each other he made the effort. There was nowhere Bastían could go in our suite that I didn't somehow corner them.

Bastían had to see Ryan wasn't so bad and yes, I noticed the extra attention Ryan gave him.

Sebastián grudgingly admitted liking Ryan during one of our talks. It made my decision that much harder, whether to stay married or just throw in the towel now and save myself heart ache. Because if Sebastián couldn't deal with my new husband then there wasn't a question of whether I kept him or not.

Which is why I was going downstairs, to get out of all this mushy-touchy-feely shit inside me.

"What the hell-."

I swear I almost killed the bitch right there. As it was Cordelia took all the attention off the evil lawyer bitch.

"What do you mean re-ensoul Angel?" I demanded hurrying down the stairs.

The others looked at me in surprise; I guess I hadn't been around enough for them to realize I still lived here or for me to be in the loop of things.

I grabbed the bitch by her hair and dragged her ass screaming back into the lobby where I threw her on the couch groaning and moaning and clutching at her stomach.

"Shut the fuck up before I do kill you." It wasn't an idle threat either.

Wesley grabbed me around the waist, easily lifting me off my feet and away from the bitch. I hadn't realized I'd actually moved in to lay hands on the bitch again.

"Calm down." he ordered as I pulled out of his hold.

"Me cal-." I barely smiled at the unbelievable gall! "Oh, I'll calm down as soon as I'm done with her." I threatened. "Perra maldita!"

"What's the matter, little girl?" Lilah quipped with a satisfied smirk. "Upset because I beat you?"

"Wrong choice of words." I snapped before literally jumping at her only to have Gunn and Wes block my way. I could've shooed them aside easily but I chose to focus on the important issue.

"You're lucky I got better things to do, bitch. For now." The warning was clear and I saw she understood. There was a flicker of fear in her eyes which just gave me this warm fuzzy feeling.

What can I say? I love instilling fear.

"Now, what about the re-ensouling?" I huffed. It was just so hard not to snap her neck-.

"We can't find Angel's soul." Fred answered clearly upset about it and just a little afraid. I couldn't blame her, I wouldn't want Angelus around either, I rather liked having Angel around. Of course he didn't offer that warm fuzzy feel good feeling but he cared in his own way about everyone here.

"Can't? Where the hell did you all leave it?" I glared at each face, hands on hips until finally Cordelia's scowl came into view.

"It was in the safe." Wesley answered. "We have no idea how or who took it from there."

"I know how we can get Angel back." Cordelia said again.

"Then get to." I snapped at her heading to the garage. It was my turn on clean up duty, not that Ryan was all that happy about me going off alone but we had decided it was better to split the cells smaller and just keep in constant contact. It wasn't a full proof plan but it was better than nothing.

**«««««»»»»»»**


	19. Faith

**Faith**

_**Clean up hasn't stopped but maybe now they can catch their breaths while Angel inc. is working on their back up plan. Surprise visits and fiery goodbyes all reinforce life at the Hyperion. Maybe all they really need is a little faith…**_

This was a shitty night to go out hunting since most of the undead were getting organized which made our jobs harder. Still, we were here and we weren't about to leave LA in their fangs.

My town, _mine_ and so far it gave me 2 days of hell. Of going out and ashing as many suckheads I came across. We were loosing ground, of that we had no doubt and the whole problem of 'loosing' Angel's soul…

How fucking convenient is that?

If I just had more time to think this out, if I could just…

"God I'm tired."

The others were looking worse, Guy was handling things fine then again _we_, Gia, Dad and I, had insisted he rest before hunting again. Oh Jesus, that conversation- I spent almost the entire day educating my Dad and brother along with Gia as to what was out there and what I had been doing at AI.

Threatening the Hell's Angel's with maiming hadn't hurt either… not that any of them would actively seek my wrath. Well, maybe Jessica…

I know what her deal is, not that I peeked in her head because- well, I promised I wouldn't be peeking in _anyone's_ head. No, the answer was much simpler only I hadn't been paying attention until Gia pointed it out.

JC has a thing for _my_ husband. Oh yeah, there was a conversation I didn't need to have. Because if Ryan thought I was going to 'fight' for him… Ha! That's not me, I'm not a fool and I'm done trying to hold onto people who want to leave.

"Now where the hell did they go?" because there certainly wasn't anyone in the lobby.

"Guys?" I tiptoed up the stairs feeling like I'm in some stupid horror flick where the girl is going up the stairs and the audience is screaming and booing cuz they know she's gonna get killed. "Well, screw that."

Who said I'm the typical movie airhead?

I aint waiting to get stabbed. That's why I moved quickly up the stairs and down the hall, always alert and searching.

I just wasn't sure what I was looking for.

**«««««»»»»»»**

"Lilah!" Wes exclaimed in horror. His eyes took in the sight of the dark robed vampire cradling her almost in a lovers embrace.

Angelus looked up from his feeding laughing nervously.

"Its not what it looks like." He tried a smile but it just reinforced the 'evil vampire' look. Gunn threw his ax but missed and then Angelus dropped Lilah's body.

"Catch ya later." He threw over his shoulder as he ran down the hall to the window. Gunn wasted no time and rushed after him knowing he wouldn't catch the vampire. Suddenly, out of the side hallway another shadowy form slipped out and clothes hanged him.

Angelus fell gagging on his back clutching at his throat in reflex not because he needed to breathe. Anger danced clearly in his eyes radiating to the slim figure standing above him. Her hair was loose, obviously wind tossed and the inky waves floated about her face. She held her stance ready for any sudden moves.

"Angelus." The name barely whispered past her lips but he heard her and the answering grin was the only warning before he kicked up. Phade slammed back into the corner of the walls and dropped to her knees. Her hand automatically reached for the Sai at her hips and clenched instead.

She wasn't going to kill him.

"What's the matter sweat heart?" he taunted.

Gunn came up behind him with a stake which Angelus easily ripped from his hand. He smacked Gunn around a couple of times and just as he was about to return the stake Phade grabbed his arm. She smiled before her fist slammed into his face. Angelus let go of Gunn and used his free hand to punch at Phade.

"You really are getting annoying." Angelus grunted missing her again. "I think I'll kill you next." He kicked sending Phade into the wall again. She stood there for a moment catching her breath.

"Kill me?" she mocked. "I can see you're doing a fine job of it now…"

"Oh, you're a feisty one." Angelus grinned nodding as if it made sense, her mouthing off then he lunged again and Phade ducked out of the way. Her leg connected with his back shoving him face first into the wall. She turned and rammed her elbow into his back between his shoulder blades. She reached up and grabbed his head slamming it into the wall twice before Angelus pushed off and had her arm pinned behind her, his hand clutching her throat and they were facing the others.

It was déjà vu for Phade, remembering the last time this had happened. Angelus' hand clenched tighter on her throat which elicited a small sound from her. She couldn't breathe, her face twisted in pain and to everyone's surprise she began to smolder. Angelus shoved her away hissing in pain as he waved his singed hands in the air.

Phade turned around, brought her leg up in a round house connecting with his head. Angelus flipped once then landed on his side while Phade panted trying to get as much air into her lungs.

"Wha- how- you-." Gunn hesitated not sure if he should stay where he was or go help her.

_'Help her with what?'_ he thought wide eyed. She was drenched in sweat, her clothes damp and her fists…

"I'm not going to kill you." Her voice rasped. "I'm just going to hurt you." Her fists clenched, the faint gray shimmer coated her skin and then she bent over Angelus and pounded on him a couple of times before she picked him up and threw him into the wall. He bounced off, face bleeding but he rolled to his feet barely avoiding Phade's fist as it went through the wall.

Angelus grinned as she struggled to remove her hand. He gave a jaunty wave before jumping out the window.

"Fuck!" Phade yelled yanking her fist out of the wall. She shook them and Gunn watched the gray flakes float to the carpeted floor.

"What the hell happened?" she glared at him and though her voice wasn't above a raspy whisper he could hear the anger.

"What- you just-." Gunn drew a deep breath in order to calm himself. Questions about her hands and how she'd done- questions had to wait for later. He turned to help Wes with Lilah's body.

**«««««»»»»»»**

"I want to know what the fuck is going on?" I croaked to the rest of the rag tag group assembled in the lobby. "Who the hell let out Angelus and what the fuck happened to the re-ensouling spell?" I faced Cordelia who sat, clearly in pain, on the red couch.

"We don't know." And yet she didn't bother looking at me.

There was something wrong with her-.

"He took us by surprise-." Fred began her voice clearly apologizing and it pissed me off. She was always apologizing for everyone else for everything that went wrong and it wasn't even her doing.

"What happened?" Connor rushed to Cordelia's side like some fucking knight and I had a clear memory of the Groo kneeling before her just like the stupid kid was doing right now.

"We found Angelus, he was here." Gunn glanced at me before continuing with the tale. "Phade came out of the side hall, clothes lined him-."

"You fought Angelus?" Cordelia's head snapped up. I didn't bother answering her, barely even acknowledged she'd spoken to me and went back upstairs. I didn't care what they planned on doing next because I knew what I had to do.

The kid wanted more than anything to kill Angel and if they found him I had no doubt they would all try. Maybe they'd hurt him, get a couple of shots in before one of them died trying… yeah, I knew what I had to do but first I was checking up on my family. I told them not to open the door for anyone and I hoped Angelus hadn't paid them a visit.

**«««««»»»»»»**

"Mom!" Sebastían ran to me as I came through the front door. I barely had time to close it before his arms wrapped around my waist. He was getting big and not a little heavy. I was surprised by his weight as he managed to push me back a step, the top of his head reached my chest now which meant he'd soon be taller than I was.

I wrapped my arms around him ruffling his too short hair and kissing the top of his head.

"Te extrañe." I murmured before he pulled away. The bright smile on his face hurt more than Angelus' fist and I knew I couldn't let Dante take him away again.

"Anyone else call in?" I asked looking up.

"Not yet." Gia answered and I could see she was worried. After all her 'He can play with the big boys' krap it was difficult not to smirk. Of course she was worried about her husband just like I was.

Guy's my baby brother and the fact that he's out there playing at being a Hell's Angel isn't exactly comforting. I know what's out there and I had the bruises that proved how much it hurt to play with the 'big boys' which is why I'd used the rune spell. I wasn't stupid, I just didn't want to be helpless and that's why I _was_ stupid.

Oxymoron, aint it?

I do a spell to keep me from being hurt or killed and in the end I bring down a heap of different pain, the kind that means I'm turning into something else, someone else and with a purpose. It's been happening gradually and maybe this is how I'm supposed to become what I was meant to be. The soldier for the Od VaiLumin, their little toy and all these extra 'gifts' they've sent me… the fire, the stone, the water, that stupid tracking thing… what's next?

You know, I wouldn't put it past them to be the originators of that stupid glowy ball of pain a couple of days ago.

"Hija, que te pasa?" my Dad's hand gently pulled me to the couch beside him and I felt like a kid again. I sighed thinking how I could explain all of this; explain the world I lived in. It wasn't easy to let the old hurt go, I'd lived with it for so long I didn't know how…

"Nada Papi." I lay my head on his shoulder and let the old familiar comfort wash over me. Dad always had a soothing hand and as he smoothed my hair I closed my eyes and pretended I was his little girl once more. I doubted I'd have time for this again. Maybe the opportunity would never present itself after this…

**«««««»»»»»»**

"It's the other one." he said speaking to no one in particular. Besides being evil he talked to himself, huh, who knew?

"Hey look who I found?" I threw the stake which impaled itself into the wall where his head would have been had he not moved. "Oops! Guess I missed." I shrugged smiling at him.

"Is that all he taught you?" Angelus smirked though I noticed he kept his distance. Fang face wasn't stupid.

"Not everything." I replied twirling a second stake in my hand. "I got plenty of moves up my sleeve you wanna see?"

"Normally, I'd love to." Angelus replied waving a finger towards me as he looked around. "But I have things to do, people to eat." Then he ran off vaulting up to the fire escape then across to the next building and over the roof.

"What the hell!" I yelled more than frustrated. "You fucking super freak!"

God, I hated when he did his 'superman' thing and now I had to find him. Again. Thing was I didn't have as much trouble finding him as I normally would.

It was that stupid light, it had to be.

I was like a fucking bloodhound now and I didn't even have to smell anything of his either. I just… knew.

It took me an hour to find his trail, not that there was much to leave behind. 3rd day in LA with perpetual night still in full effect and I hadn't come across _any_ humans. Either they were dead or turned and I hoped some were hiding. The smart ones would be tucked away some place safe, all exits blocked and barricaded. Not much a vampire can do to you if he's not invited inside…

I was drawing a lot of attention riding around on the Duke but I didn't feel like running all around town especially this far into the industrial area. I swear it's like a fucking maze and no real way to see if you're heading out or getting more lost than you'd first thought.

Usually a lone car doesn't deserve my attention but the jeep looked familiar. Just out of curiosity I pulled up next to it and peeked in. Sure enough, I knew who's Cherokee this was and the little cross on the dash proved it.

"Now, what's he doing here?"

I left the Duke parked between Wes' jeep and the warehouse wall then jogged to the chain link fence. Obviously someone had been here before me and passed through leaving a perfect gap for me to slip through. I found myself noticing little things as I walked through here, things no one pays attention to. The brick wall on my right had scratches in it…

"Sword…?"

It didn't look like a claw at least not the kind I'd seen then I pretty much had my nose pressed up to the bricks. Yeah, crazy and it gets better, when I sniffed it, told you. I shoved away all shocked and disbelieving what I _knew_ I'd just done, I could swear…

"Connor was here."

**«««««»»»»»»**

_I'm a fucking blood hound! I'm like some animal- what the hell are these Od VaiLumin doing to me?! Wouldn't it be just perfect if I sprouted fur? Fucking Perfect!_

"Come on."

Ooh, I stopped and tuned into the soft thuds… this was almost like music. Fists pounding into flesh, the painful grunts and groans not to mention the satisfied-.

"Wesley?"

Nah, it couldn't be but there was his car out there… The next grunt was accompanied by a crash and then I was moving.

There he was, pathetic in his attempts to defend himself and I just couldn't help… feeling… I felt- sorry. I felt sorry for him, for everything he wasn't and wanted to be, for the trials he'd had to go through-.

He'd been beaten, literally as well as figuratively speaking and he looked the sad picture of a man… defeated.

Gods above how I hated seeing the changes this year was bringing about. I don't like change but when it's forced on me I can adapt, maybe I do it too easily but it doesn't keep the inner turmoil from gnawing at my insides.

I hate change, hate that things can't stay all nice and pretty… Ever since I came home things had been slowly going to the shits.

First Connor comes back, a teenager with a huge chip on his shoulder, an ungodly rage, bearing a grudge against his father, the only one to never give up on him.

Then Wes has his own set of vigilantes and it seems he's doing fine. So much that he finds Angel and brings him home even after everything they did to him…

For the life of me I still can't figure out what went wrong but even the love birds have called it quits and what does that say about the rest of us when Gunn and Wes are fighting. Over Fred. Don't get me wrong, she's a sweet girl but they choose _now_ for this?

Oh, miss high and mighty comes back conveniently blank, not that it made much difference in personality.

And that spell! I'm not about to forget that since I'm now Mrs. Ryan Wolfe.

To make life _more_ interesting we get a Beast who blots out the sun. Yeah, which makes this year the worst ever and I'm hoping we're scraping the barrel…

"Hey," the vampire didn't see me come up, hell he didn't even hear me which is why he was startled. "How 'bout we even the odds." I didn't wait for an answer and the cloud of ash just blew past my face.

"Phade." Wes gasped finally letting some of that inner fatigue show in the slump of his shoulders. He seemed relieved to see me.

Hey, I'd be happy for the help in his shoes. He looked awful.

"What are you doing here?" I asked turning with a round house kick to the vamps head. It spun around, head slapping into the bin and he bounced back, right into my fist.

How thoughtful.

"We came for Angelus."

Now, that got my attention. I mean, here I was practically sniffing him out and _Wes_ beats me to him? What the fuck is that all about?

"We?" because he'd said 'we' and I didn't see anyone else so who was he talking about?

"Aah!" this fucking vampire kept squirming around trying to get out of my headlock. You know I found myself liking these moves. Head locks, body locks, whatever they called 'em, I found my 2nd love after hitting things.

"Where's everyone else?" I grunted then pulled the vamp around until I could ram his head into the large bin. It rang hollowly and I just had this warm fuzzy feeling go through my body-.

"Faith is-."

I felt the warmth first and then the soft glow as the sun shone down on us. The vampire in my arms burst leaving ash all over my olive green safari shirt.

"Faith?" I asked slapping ashes off my chest and arms, not that I was ignoring the sun but the only person I'd heard of in _this_ circle of people with _that_ name was currently serving time in a correctional facility.

"Wes!" he took off like some madman though he looked more like the hunchback of Notre Dame so of course I had to help him along.

He gave me the cliff notes version as we headed into the warehouse.

"You broke her out!" I exclaimed almost leaving him right there. "What the hell were you thinking? Scratch that, do you have any idea how much trouble you've gotten that girl into?" hadn't he said Faith was trying to change her ways? To become a better person? "God you're a moron!"

"I did what needed to be done." He muttered clearly not happy with my tone or the words spewing out of my mouth.

"Yeah, you keep telling your self that." I glared. "Didn't you learn any thing from _before_? God you're just- just-." But I had nothing. There was no word currently in existence that could accurately describe the sheer stupidity, the selfishness-! Here he was using her and what the hell had _she_ been thinking?

"Oh my God." I left Wes propped on a crate and rushed to the girl lying in the sun. "Are you all right kid?" she couldn't have been much younger than Guy and though I'd never had a little sister I figured I'd feel the same if this were Guy lying here beaten and bloody.

"Five by five…" she muttered already trying to get up and keeping in the painful moans. She had to be in pain.

"Come on." I helped her up and over to a smaller crate where I made her sit. She kept saying she was 'five by five' whatever the hell that meant. I smoothed a strand of black hair out of her face and tilted it up for inspection. She was gonna have a shiner alright.

"You ever hear of blocking?" I asked gently probing the cuts on her face. "It's what you do so you're face doesn't get re-arranged."

"You're funny." She chuckled and finally let out a pained groan.

"Any broken ribs, you think?" but all she did was shake her head. "You're going to have to see a doctor."

"No."

Two sets of voices echoed in the warehouse and I straightened. I glanced from one bruised face to another and crossed my arms. I finally settled on Faith and God I hoped she had more sense than Wes.

"You realize you're badly beaten, could probably have some internal injuries we don't even know about-."

"I'm a Slayer." She interrupted with a bloody smirk. "We have that super healing thrown in."

"So I heard… you girls have any brains up in those pretty little heads of yours or is it full of ash?" I asked very annoyed.

"What-?" Faith's eyes narrowed dangerously, her bruised body stiffening and I doubted she realized she was doing it, that menacing pose.

"Have you _any_ idea of the trouble you've gotten your self into? This… idiot!" I waved at Wes who opened his mouth to protest the insult but I didn't give him a chance to speak. "Breaks you out-."

"Hey, I did that all on my own." Faith growled.

"Yeah, and now you're gonna be hunted down and get years added on to your sentence. You're not some stupid little kid anymore-."

"Hey!" Faith stood, clearly feeling up to it with all that anger coursing through her. "Who the hell are you to be getting in my business? For that matter what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came for Angelus. Names Phade." I answered. She threw a dirty look at Wes who was limping towards us.

"You didn't say there was some one else tracking him." She accused. "Anyone's getting Angel it's gonna be me. We clear?" she threatened and those brown eyes almost flashed fire.

"That's not Angel." I stated giving her stare for stare. I was beginning to like her, she had spunk and clearly was used to taking charge. "We're dealing with Angelus and he's a different animal-."

"Nobody takes him down but me!" Faith repeated with more heat.

"Take him down?" I frowned dropping my arms and glaring at this girl. "_No one_ is taking him down!" I stepped up wishing I didn't have to look up at this angry valkyrie. "That's not going to happen and I'm gonna make damn sure Angelus has a soul shoved so far up his ass Angel will be permanently back where he belongs." I paused watching the fire slowly leave her eyes and be replaced by… was it relief?

"Helping the helpless."

**«««««»»»»»»**

I headed back to the Hyperion taking my sweet time since the sun was now back in business. It felt so good to feel the warmth on my face…which was disturbed by my fucking cell. I ignored the vibrating cell phone until I was about a block away from the hotel and it finally got on my nerves.

"What!" I growled slowing down.

_"Suns out and you're in a bad mood?"_ Guy mocked. _"What's the deal PJ?"_

"God damn it!" I yelled. "Que chingados no entiendes de que no me gusta ese pinché apodo! Ya te dije miles de veces que no me digas así y sigues con tus pendejadas-."

_"Woa, woa baby what's the matter?"_ Ryan's voice came through the phone cutting my tirade short.

"Do me a favor and just- just- fucking chingatelo! Cuélgalo de un puto árbol!" I yelled feeling extremely murderous at the moment.

_"Baby,"_ Ryan was using his soft soothing voice. _"You know I have no idea what you just said, right?" _

I sighed knowing he was right and completely out of the loop. This whole week had been full of surprises and bad- just wrong- God why did this have to be my life?

"I can't let him go." I mumbled pulling into the Hyperion's front patio. That's what was wrong, why I was in such a bad mood now. The sun was out and there was no excuse…

"I can't let him take him, Ryan. I just can't do that again." I parked in my usual spot just between the wall and the fountain.

There was silence on the other end but I was more worried about the thoughts going through my brain. I wasn't letting him go and that was all there was to it. Sebastían was mine and after this week Dante was leaving on his own or I would-.

_"Honey,"_ Ryan's voice cut through the heated thoughts. _"We'll figure this out."_ there was something in his tone that told me we would, all I had to do was trust him…

**«««««»»»»»»**

Maybe complaining about my life wasn't the best thing to do. I mean I'm not even completely inside the hotel and once again I get visited by the Od VaiLumin and their stupid- fucking-.

"God what is this!"

You know, on days like this I wish I was just another normal woman doing some boring normal work. Turns out I'm not so I get hit by this- this- I don't even know what it was but it hurt like a bitch! And I just got here!

"What the hell was that?" I asked again while trying to get to my feet and failing miserably. For some reason my limbs weren't working the way my brain was ordering them to work or maybe my brain was all screwy because of the- the uh… Damn it was like a cold wind-no scratch that. I mean it was air but not the normal kind. Frigid and freezing don't begin to describe it and my head was hurting… God what did I do to deserve this?

_'Chosen…'_

"Are you ok?" Fred asked trying to get me up with some help from Lorne.

"Peachy." I muttered letting them rest me against the counter. Yeah, I'd been at the lobby stairs and now I was this far, again. "But I'll feel much better once I find out who sent me that." And I had a pretty good idea of where to start looking cuz I had this nagging suspicion the Od VaiLumin were fucking around with me now.

"Sweetie, I'm gonna go with let's not be hasty." Lorne said nervously patting my arm. I turned my glare on him.

"I'm gonna ignore that." I said. "Because _I'm_ the one hurting here! Again."

"Baby, what are you doing down there?" Ryan sauntered down the stairs into the lobby with Jessy close behind. He dropped his jacket on the couch heading to where I was barely able to stand wincing as the last dregs of the burning pain left me. Guy came in behind them and after a glance in our direction motioned that he was heading upstairs to the family.

"Taking a break. How'd it go out there?" I gave Fred and Lorne warning looks and both went back to their spell. I wondered what would go wrong with this one considering the track record with those around here.

"With the perpetual night not an issue the vamps are moving on but not all." Ryan let out a heavy sigh. I don't think he'd thought it was this bad when I first called him. "Police can't do anything either. We found a couple who'd been turned."

"Night shift." Jessica inserted. "There's still plenty pissed off vampires walking around…"

"Shit." I glanced at the others who'd drifted in and were sitting in different places looking tired. They needed to rest and I needed to find some second stringers. I smiled remembering the detective Angel had first encountered when he got to LA. I definitely needed to give her a call.

"I need some of your bullets and a couple of stakes. Can you guys spare any?"

"Why?" Ryan asked as we walked to the other Hell's Angel's. Poor Jax and Tripp had some scratches that needed cleaning and Dom had the beginning of a nice shiner.

"I got a gift box in need of some gifts."

**«««««»»»»»»**

"Detective Lockley." The blond turned blue eyes questioning the black uniformed man as he walked towards her desk. "You got a delivery." He set the box down on her desk not once cracking a smile.

"Thanks." She said and watched as he left. Her eyes roamed over the busy precinct noting a few glances thrown in her direction. She knew she was the freak, the joke of the station but she didn't care. This week had proven to many of them that she'd been right. She wasn't crazy and all those things they thought she'd made up were real.

She tore the lid off the box and immediately noticed the note sitting on top of the white puffs. Carefully, using her pen and index finger she opened the folded sheet of paper. Her brow furrowed as she read until she was scowling.

The phone rang and she grabbed it.

"Lockley." She barked. The voice on the other end was feminine and clearly amused. She didn't like being the joke; she'd had enough of it at the precinct.

**«««««»»»»»»**

"Detective, I hope you received our 'gift'. I had it packed special." There was silence on the other end and I wondered if maybe she was trying to get a trace.

_"Who are you?"_ she sounded just a little ticked off.

"Me?" now that was a difficult question if not a little tricky. I mean, I'm still trying to figure it out. I'm not a champion but I help the Powers That Be and I'm not exactly a wife in the normal sense of the role nor am I a Mom, not like I was but that was getting fixed.

"You know that's a bit tricky so why don't we just stick to the reason for my call?" I could hear her fiddling with something on her desk. The gift box?

"In the box there's a couple things you're going to need and you may want to have a partner when you go on your evening shift. Just so you're safe but don't worry. We've been on clean up duty the past couple of days. Which reminds me, you really need to keep an eye out for your brothers in blue because some of 'em recently came up with an allergy for sunlight."

_"Allergy? You kn- did you do this? The sun-."_

"No." she was definitely in need of some daylight if her brain was muddling things up this bad. "Detective, we're the ones who brought it back ever since we failed to stop it from blacking out. All you need to know is we have a 'mutual acquaintance' involved." And then I realized Angelus would know about detective Lockley. What if he tried to get to her? She wouldn't know it wasn't Angel.

_"Mutual acquaintance?"_ there was skepticism in her voice, which was good.

"How can I put this… tall, dark, broody… sharp pointy teeth." I heard the sharp intake of breath as she finally put it together. I couldn't help the smile. "I'll let you get back to work. Oh, detective Lockley?"

_"Yeah."_

"If you see him," God I hated what I was about to do. "Run away. You'll be safer."

_"What?"_

I hated doing that. The broad probably thought I was fucking around but at least she had the warning. She kept yammering but it didn't do much good since I'd hung up. I held it out for Ryan still smiling as he leaned down and dropped a kiss on my lips as he took the cell.

"You're a tease." He said and what was I supposed to answer? If anything he was right and it was fun so I just shrugged.

**«««««»»»»»»**

Everyone headed up to rest before the evening clean up duty started all over again. I trailed behind knowing Ryan was gonna have a fit once he figured out I wasn't planning on staying in. I was heading up to change my clothes and gather supplies so I could go back out and find Angelus. After what Lorne and Fred said about some other evil calling the shots I figured it would want Angelus on its side. I just didn't know why but I was grateful he'd done us the favor of letting the sun shine. Of course that would make him unpopular with the rest of the undead. That wouldn't be so bad because he'd have to hide from them and what if one of those demons got lucky and all that was left was a pile of ash…

"But I don't want to go." Sebastían's voice carried through the slightly open door and he didn't sound happy.

"I said we're leaving." Dante.

"But Dad-."

"Now."

"Por que no esperas, muchacho…" Dad was actually trying to hold him off.

"Son of a bitch." I sprinted to my door feeling the hallway stretch out so it felt as if I wasn't getting any closer. Déjà vu all over again only this time I had to make it there before they left. I'd been dreading this… I had no idea what I was going to do but he couldn't leave with Sebastían.

I reached the door and shoved it open, heart pounding and Ryan close on my heels. Like before I dreaded finding my home empty.

_'You heard him, heard his voice. He's still here.'_

Of course they were. I'd heard their voices; I made it here on time. I still had a chance, I could still do something.

Time returned to normal and everything happened at once. The door banged into the wall leaving a hole and cracking the plaster. I noticed the look on my Dad's face, there was worry clearly etched on his features. Worry because of what he thought I might do, now that he'd seen… us, me and everything here-.

I wouldn't blame him for siding with Dante and still…

_'Jesus, he's already thinking how he's gonna touch up the wall.'_

It was there, the look in his eyes and it almost made me laugh. Dad would never change.

"Phade." Ryan's hand dropped on my shoulder, very firmly trying to hold me back but I wasn't letting anyone stop me.

"Mom!" Sebastían rushed to me avoiding Dante's grab. He glared at me as my son wrapped his arms around my waist. His weight pushed me back into Ryan and I was grateful for his solid build then his arms wrapped around us.

"I've got you." He murmured and I knew he meant us both. One big hand ruffled Bastían's hair which had grown a bit longer. The short haircut Dante liked had lost its shape leaving my boy with a helmet. I'd noticed the ends had begun to curl slightly and before long he'd have those gorgeous waves in his hair like he'd had as a baby.

Dante took a menacing step towards us. His jaw was clenched, hands fisted and ready for another fight. He still had the black eye from Ryan's _only_ punch and the other bruises Guy had inflicted were already fading.

"Sebastían, go with gramps." I pulled his arms from my waist motioning my Dad to take him.

"But Mom-." I cupped his face in my hands giving him my whole attention.

"Deja hablo con tu padre." The more I looked into those big brown eyes I felt like crying. My boy was still mine and I had my Dad to thank for this. Had things been different I doubted Sebastían would love me still.

Almost everyday this week I'd found time to spend with Sebastían. Either we read a book, cooked lunch, cleaned up or just found a few minutes to talk. He'd found my letters and read them all most of them had been short notes, stories of my adventures with the Hell's Angel's or descriptions of the members.

Except Ryan.

He'd asked me once why I hadn't written about him, why I'd married him. God, those had been the hardest questions to answer.

**«««««»»»»»»**

_"I'm not sure baby, maybe I just wasn't ready." His face scrunched in thought. What his Mother said made no sense at least not to him._

_"I don't understand." And he waited for her to explain. This was his Mom and though he'd once thought she was all knowing and indestructible; that she'd keep him safe and while she was around nothing bad could ever happen, he'd learn his Mom couldn't keep all the bad things away._

_"Sometimes I don't either but I do know you're the most important person in my life. No one can take your place. You're the reason I am." She smiled sadly while her hand trailed down his face noting the angular features of a pre-teen; the babyness was fading away so fast…_

_"I thought-." Sebastían looked away, his face heated and the pinkish tint to his skin brought a genuine smile to her face._

_"Thought what, baby." She couldn't not touch him and her fingers brushed at the hair on his forehead._

_"I thought you and Dad… maybe you guys would…" his voice trailed off but it was clear what he'd thought. The smile faded and once again he looked away._

_"Sebastían." What could she say? Wasn't that what every child wanted? She hated not being able to give him what he- what she'd had. A family._

_"No, Sebastían. That was never going to happen." The tone of her voice was firm, that meant she'd made her decision. Time hadn't changed everything._

_"But I thought you guys loved each other." It was a small whine and he was hoping she wouldn't call him on it "You guys were always laughing every time we went out together. You'd play-."_

_"No." his Mother stood and he promptly jumped to his feet looking at her anxiously. "No." she repeated and the anger was evident._

_"I- I'm sorry." He wasn't exactly sure why he was apologizing but it sounded right._

_"Don't be. Look," she sighed and took his hand. "Of course we got along fine. We didn't have to see each other all the time and it was easy to ignore all the things we didn't like about each other."_

_"Didn't you-?"_

_"Yes," Phade lied but he was only 10years old. He didn't need to know everything, not now. "At one point, a very long time ago." She smiled gently. "Too many things have happened, things you don't need to know about. It's just- there's no love and it doesn't matter." Phade pulled him in for a hug but Sebastían pulled away._

_"It's because of _him_!" he was angry, mad at her for being married and at _him_. Now his parent would never get together and he'd go back to living with his Dad and never see his Mom again. What was wrong with her? Didn't she love him, didn't she care?_

_"Hey, Ryan has nothing to do with this." Phade made him look at her and the tears he'd been holding in rolled down his face. "That's not what I meant, baby. I don't care about any of that because of you. You're the one good thing your Dad and I ever did." she pulled him in again kissing the top of his head as she rubbed his back._

_"Tu eres mi corazón." And though she whispered Sebastían heard._

__

**«««««»»»»»»**

Of course I love Ryan, more than once he's proven trustworthy, he's been supportive… I still can't believe he loves me…. it felt nice, better than I could've imagined and the one thing I didn't tell Sebastían was that I'd never loved his Father. Dante has and always would be a mistake, one I'd stubbornly clung to because I refused to admit failure and I was afraid I'd never have what my parents had.

Things were different now.

"Vayan, Apa." My Dad took Sebastían and almost led him to his bedroom.

"Mr. Vartan." Ryan stepped in smoothly and led them out of the suite. I shot him a grateful smile and waited for the door to close.

"Odu maiva a kist." I felt the blanket of silence descend and turned.

"What the hell'd you do?" he snarled. I just shrugged, crossed my arms and quietly answered.

"Silence spell. Pretty much guarantees no one can hear you yelling."

His eyes bugged out and his dark coloring became splotchy with anger. It was like a separate being, a third participant in this match.

"You're not keeping him! I have custody- I'm the legal guardian." He was spitting in his rage then he closed the distance between us looming over me as if I would be intimidated by his mass.

"I'm not impressed." My lips turned up in that sneering smile he hated. "You have no rights here and this is where my son stays."

He grabbed my arm giving me the excuse I'd been wanting and before he realized what'd happened he was kneeling with his arm twisted up his back.

"Jaden!" he roared then I gently shoved him away. Dante glared at the wood flooring in front of his nose.

"Don't get piffy, chiquito." I taunted. "I didn't hurt you and you're lucky I won't."

He got up and once again I put him down. He landed on his back which I knew he had problems with.

"Fucking bitch!" he yelled scrambling up again. He was mad as a bull and just as stupid. He forgot he wasn't supposed to hit girls. Then again, he did miss so he didn't _actually_ break the rule.

I held up a hand and watched him slam into the invisible barrier. He looked shocked and maybe the light shimmer over my eyes helped. Ever so slowly I curled my fingers in, effectively capturing the annoying bug.

"What fucking are you?" he yelled slamming his fists against the barrier repeatedly.

"I'm not sure but I know what I'm not." I moved closer resting one hand on the barrier. "You never had a hold on me… I never loved you." His face registered shock at my words and then disbelief. I couldn't blame him because he'd always had the upper hand and I'd let him. "But you love me and that's what's pissing you off. You hate that I won't run when you call, hate that I don't acknowledge your presence and this whole week has been hell for you because of Ryan."

I let out a small breath realizing it was true. He hated seeing us together and I caught glimpses of his mind, moments when he'd witnesses the little things, a touch, a smile… I laughed.

"That's what it looks like."

"Let me out." he banged on the barrier with me smiling on the other side. I'd done this before but this was going to be different. This time I had to focus on what I was doing and unfortunately I couldn't leave a mark or maybe… hell who was going to believe him anyway!

"Jaden!" Oh he was scared. "Que haces? Answer me! Jaden!"

Of all the times he'd seen me upset, the things I'd done out of anger I think this worried him the most because he knew what I was willing to do and he'd pushed me too far.

"Thank Sebastían." I whispered leaning close. My hand splayed on the barrier, flames rising up my forearm in lazy waves. He jumped back totally freaked out and I was loving this.

"Jaden…"

"Get out of my life." I ground out then I slammed my palm on the barrier. "Go home." He lit up a big flaming pyre and screamed so loud I thought he'd discovered a new note. Then he was gone, no evidence that he was ever here except for the scorch marks on my floor.

"Fucking asshole!" I groaned knowing I'd have to sand it down and lay a new coat of varnish…

"God what a pain."

Then I had my nose bleed.

**«««««»»»»»»**

_Figured it was time we lost some dead weight and once again here is a list of my Spanish._

**Translations **

_Te extrañe_ - I missed you.

_Hija, que te pasa?_ – Daughter, what's wrong?

_Nada Papi_ – Nothing Dad.

_Que chingados no entiendes de que no me gusta ese pinché apodo! Ya te dije miles de veces que no me digas así y sigues con tus pendejadas_– What don't you fucking understand about me not liking that stupid nickname! I've told you a million times not to call me that and you just keep up your shit.

_Cuélgalo de un puto árbol_ – Hang him from a fucking tree!

_Por que no esperas, muchacho…_ - Why don't you wait, kid.

_Deja hablo con tu padre. _– Let me talk to your Father.

_Tu eres mi corazón­._ – You are my heart.

_Vayan, Apa_– Go, Dad.

_Chiquito._ – Little one.

_Que haces?_ – What are you doing?

_**Wow, I got a lot more in this one than others. I got carried away, what can I say. Hope you've enjoyed this and I'm surprised at how little reviews there are considering there's –hits.**_

**«««««»»»»»»**


	20. Hunting

_**AN**_**: By the way this chapter is Rated M.**

**

* * *

**

**Hunting**

_**Sometimes finding what you're looking for isn't what you need. Sometimes loosing it was the best thing that happened in the first place. **_

**««««« »»»»»»**

The silence spell worked which was evident when Ryan walked into our bedroom and caught me half dressed. It was such a good spell even his footsteps were muffled and I had to strain to hear the faint beating of his heart.

"Where is he?"

I did turn around startled, like I said I never heard him come in. His eyes wandered around our bedroom obviously looking for Dante. I wondered if he still thought I had some sort of love for the bastard that I would hide him in here.

"Who?" I played it innocent and slipped the black long sleeved turtle neck over my head. It was warm and still thin enough not to bulk up under the leather jacket. Once more I was in my black gear and I couldn't hide what I was going to do.

"You kno- where are you going?"

Well, at least he had his priorities straight even if it was going to make leaving harder.

"Oh, you mean-." I decided now was the best time to answer his first question which of course guaranteed that I would ignore the second. "He had to go. It got a bit hot for him here."

His eyes narrowed immediately going to my hands which granted looked just a little pink from the flames but didn't automatically mean what he thought it did, all though it did. I don't think either of us would ever forget that first 'flaming' argument or the subsequent teleportation, complete with flames, to the Hyperion's lobby.

It was still light out and the warm sun filtered in through the gauzy curtains on the window seat. I noticed the golden tones warmly shining in the wooden floor and some how felt just a little at peace. The sun was out, we had won a partial victory and all I had to do now was make it complete by bringing Angel back.

"Phade, you're not going out." Ryan stood in my way arms crossed and looking very… well, I had the sudden urge to thrown him down on our bed and … yeah.

"Baby," I lay a gentle hand on his arms and looked up. "I love you,_ adore_ you… but I am going out."

"What the hell's so important?" he argued dropping his arms in order to hold mine. He couldn't stop me but I wouldn't hurt him either. We'd never raised a hand to each other – well, I did but after that fiery episode I would never do it again. I was too scared- I just- to risk that again, not with him.

"Ryan… I can't just let him run wild. Angelus was the scourge of Europe and I'm not about to let him repeat history here." I smiled at him just a little sad because I knew what he was thinking.

"Why not let that kid of his deal with him. He's a fucking blood hound …" Ryan grumbled obviously unhappy with my choice and now I knew this battle was half won in my favor.

"He aint the only one." I couldn't help mutter but that was for another time to figure out. "Look, I can't leave them like this and I'll make sure Angel gets where he belongs. If I leave it to them they might change their minds and decide it's much better just to get rid of him all together and that's not a good idea."

"Why is that? One less vampire sounds about right to me." He argued and if it where any other vampire I would agree but this was Angel.

"He's a champion for the Powers That Be, there's things he still needs to do in order to stop the upcoming apocalypse and he cant do that if he's just another pile of ash." From the look on his face I could tell he wasn't going to argue anymore. From what I'd told them about the work Buffy did on the HellMouth and the things we were dealing with here, the Hell's Angel's pretty much deferred to us in any situation.

"I do have something else I want to ask of you…" I trailed off watching his face and the soft sigh sliding past his lips did a lot to relieve me. He waited, looking at me and I almost forgot what I wanted to say. He had the most beautiful eyes; dark brown with green flecks the color of a rich green moss in a summer forest.

"You keep looking at me like that and we won't be leaving this bedroom for at least a day." He murmured. Already his hands were rubbing up and down my hips…

"That wouldn't be so bad…" I whispered feeling the moment stretch out. "But then we wouldn't get much done." I sighed and tried my best to push down the rising heat. "I need you to take my family when you all leave."

His brow furrowed in confusion and it was clear he'd thought I'd be going with them.

"I can't have my Dad and Sebastían stay here while all of this is going on and Dante would come looking for him here. I don't know where else they'd be out of his reach and still be safe…"

"You're staying." He stated and I could only nod. I knew this was going to cause another problem. As it was he felt the distance between us just as much as I did and we both hated being apart. "What about Guy?"

"He has to go back to base," I laughed. "He'd rather stay here and play with the Hell's Angel's but they'd court-martial him not to mention Gia would kill him."

"She's a bit feisty." He admitted with a small smile but the girl had made herself likable to all of them, they didn't mind her at all not to mention Dom, Jax and Tripp wouldn't stop hounding her for food. I have to admit Gia is one good cook, better than me even if Ryan says other wise.

"In the mean time we're still on clean up duty." Ryan's hands were sliding up and down my arms in a gentle caress and I knew he was trying to distract me.

"Yup, so…" I trailed off while one hand gently tugged on his belt. "You think maybe we could…" I peeked up at him through my lashes with an impish smile. "I got 10minutes to spare."

Ryan's grin was equally mischievous, already slipping my jacket off but if he thought he was going to keep me from going out after wards he was wrong. I had a couple of tricks up my sleeve…

"Only 10?" he asked. I didn't get a chance to answer because he kissed me. His hands gripped my waist, pulling me as he ground our hips together. I could already feel him and he had me half on my bed before I realized.

"Ry…"

I blushed, embarrassed to sound so out of breath and still be fully clothed. I mean, really!

"Mmm." He skimmed his cheek over mine and I felt the shadow of his beard scrape on my skin. I think that breathy sigh was all mine but it just feels so good! He knows I like him that way and then his hands firmly grasped my thighs and ground his hips into me.

"Oh…off, take it off." I ordered yanking on his shirt and pulling it over his head. I didn't even care that he chuckled because I'd end up with the last laugh.

"Not so fast." Ryan brushed my hands away from his fly but the belt was already gone. "Raise your arms, baby."

I did as he ordered feeling his hands glide up my waist and sides slowly, dragging the hem up. He paused just unders my breasts, his thumbs teasing the edge of my lacy bra and I closed my eyes.

I couldn't help the soft moan of protest when all he did was pull the turtle neck over my head. I wanted his hands on me-

"Scoot up." Ryan urged bucking his hips to get me moving so I was lying with my legs hanging off the bed. My leather pants were in the way and I pushed them down my hips snagging on my panties. I really didn't care since those were in the way too.

"Ryan." I frowned when he stopped my hands.

"Ssh." He said leaning over me. "I know what I'm doing." He flicked his tongue in the valley between my breast, his warm breath made me shiver. His hands fanned out on my stomach slowly following the same path mine had been making until he had my pants down to my knees.

"Off, Ryan." I said yet again but he ignored me and continued to caress my thighs with his thumbs. He circled them ever closer to the edge of my panties until he was rubbing the seams and his mouth was gently biting on my skin. "Stop teasing."

I felt his smile and then he slid his thumbs under the lace gently tracing the curve of my inner thigh.

"Have you missed me?" Ryan asked and he rubbed his stubbly cheek on my stomach. I could feel the warmth of his breath on my skin and my hands threaded into his hair.

"Uh-huh." I breathed shifting my hips hoping to get him moving in the right direction. "Yes, I did- Ryan…" I tried pressing my legs together but he wouldn't let me.

"Really?" he questioned and I stared at his smiling face. He was teasing me and I narrowed my eyes because he was forgetting who was the stronger of the two.

"Yes," I pushed him back enough I could sit up. "Are we going to keep playing or…"

Ryan raised an eyebrow in question but he could see I wasn't kidding around.

"Huh." He sort of chuckled and I jumped off the bed making him step back. I was kicking my leather pants off while he dropped his. "I'm not sure about this, Phade." He was already stading with his boxers around his ankles. "I feel… like a piece of meat. All you want me for is sex."

"Ha!" I couldn't help my laugh because he sounded so fake.

Ryan sort of frowned but he stepped towards me, grabbed me around my thighs and tossed me back on the bed.

"Go on." He urged leaning over me. "Laugh." Ryan murmured against my lips. His hands were slowly rubbing over my bra.

Laghing was the last thing on my mind. I flicked my tongue over his lips then gently bit down. His hands rubbed harder in response, slid up to my shoulder and pulled the strap down. His tongue delved into my mouth, our kiss deepening.

Ryan shifted, moaning softly when my legs slowly slid up and down his sides. He liked when I ran my nails down his back, when I pulled him closer.

"Please, Ryan…?" I murmured agaisnt his mouth arching under him and rubbing my hips on him.

"Christ…" he muttered. "Who's teasing who?"

I shrugged, my teeth bitting on his jaw while I slipped my hands down his back to his ass. I like grabbing his ass, it's nice and firm…

"Phade."

Oh yeah, I was on the right path.

Ryan pulled on the lace, short nails scraping over my breast and I couldn't stop the soft hiss of breath. He reached under and I arched my back to give him room.

"Nice." He grinned just before his mouth closed on my breast. I almost reached up to fist my hands in his hair. Almost…

His tongue licked at my nipple, mouth closing over the dusky bead and tugging with his teeth.

"Harder." I muttered because I wasn't going to break. He bit down lightly, slowly adding more pressure. "More, more…mmm."

My hands clenched on his hips when he did. I gasped with pleasure and slipped my hand between us. He jerked when my hand closed around him, grunting as I rubbed up and down.

"Fuck…" Ryan dropped his head on my shoulder easing up so I had room to fondle him properly. He yanked my bra off and tossed it, his mouth trailing hot kisses over my neck and collar, hands cupping my breasts and roughly rubbing my nipples.

"Yes." I let him go and pulled down my panties. Ryan's hands took over just as fast, yanking them off. I reached for him but he paused and dragged in a breath.

He didn't take his eyes off me as he slowly ran his hands up my legs. He spread me open, stepping between my thighs. I rested on the mattress breathing deep but at the first touch of his hands I moaned.

Ryan ran his thumb down the center, pressing on my clit and then up. My hips jerked off the mattress and the slow smile accompanied the finger he slid in me. He pulled it out then slid in two, breathing past his slightly open mouth.

I grasped him in my hand again, feeling the riging length pulse in my palm. Ryan jerked, his fingers curling inside me and I gasped in shock.

"Jesus, baby…" Ryan groaned as I ran my hand down his shaft. I drew him near, brushed his hand aside and rubbed the belled head over me. "Fuck…"

He didn't need any urging. Ryan bent over, his hands clutching at the mattress, hips thrusting. We both exclaimed in pleasure, my arms wrapping around his shouders and hooked my legs on his waist. He withdrew and thrust into me again.

"Pull me, baby." Ryan breathed in my ear. I knew what he wanted and I still didn't see how making my walls clench around him felt good but he liked it. He groaned in response and moved jerkily dropping his weight on me, hands gripping my hips.

I held him close, feeling the light shocks spread through my body. We sank into the mattress, his mouth kissing on my neck or collar. I felt him bite down on my shoulder and shuddered. I bucked under him, meeting his thrusts and wanting more.

"…wont break, Ryan…harder…!"

His mouth closed over mine, hand fisted in my hair and he pulled. I moaned into him, clutching at Ryan. He rose above me, hips slamming against mine and I could hear the slap of our skin. The bed was shaking and each time I bounced up Ryan met me. I felt every thrust hit deep and I gasped, moaning, wanting more, feeling my body tense up.

"Yes," he rasped against my neck. "Cum, baby. You're there…"

I nodded, unable to speak past the breath caught in my chest. He slipped his arms under me, hands hooking on my shoulders, hips bucking. It felt like a wave crashed over me, caught me by surprise so I never had a chance to take a deep breath. I held onto to Ryan, hearing the faint echo of his words. The dirty things he said in my ear, the 'fuck you're so wet' or 'christ baby, fuck me', telling me what else he was going to do. I hadn't realized how it affected me, that I liked to hear him say those things.

"Phade, fuck, yes!"

Ryan's hands clamped on my shoulders but I hardly felt it as wave after wave spread through me. I pulled in a deep breath aware of Ryan's vigorously thrusting hips and bit my lip but I couldn't stop it. He fisted a hand in my hair again and pulled.

"Oh please, oh please, please!" I begged and felt his mouth clamp on my shoulder. Ryan bit down hard, tongue flicking on the stinging skin as I clamped around him. He cursed, panted and muttered my name while he throbbed inside me.

**««««« »»»»»»**

The mood in the lobby was extremely blue and I meant that literally. For some reason they all looked a bit blue, their skin, hair, eyes, all of them and the lobby as well.

"What the hell's going on with me?" I muttered stopping at the bottom. I looked around again and noticed Lorne asleep on the couch. Well, they'd all been up without much sleep in between but still…

"Hey." I called and both sets of eyes turned to me.

"You're going out?" Gunn asked looking me over. There was a hard set to his jaw. "You're a couple of minutes behind them."

"Who?" I asked walking towards the front desk.

"Faith and Wesley." Fred glanced at Gunn. "They went after Angelus."

"What? How long ago?"

"20minutes tops." Gunn said with a slight frown. "You hunting him too?"

"I didn't get dressed up for nothing." I retorted trying to sound lighthearted but by their worried looks I could see it hadn't worked. "Did they say-?"

"We don't know which way they headed but after evil dead came by an hour ago-."

"He was here?" I interrupted earning a glare from Gunn. "Sorry."

"He was here and I-." Fred looked mournfully at Lorne. "I tranqued him accidentally."

"Oh, sweetie that's alright. Lorne will wake up just- what was Angelus doing here besides the obvious." I asked more in a hurry as to which way I'd start tracking him.

"He took the book and the papers from Wolfram and Hart." Again Fred looked mournful but with the next part of her tale she became disgusted. "He had this stupid junk charm and I thought-."

"He told her it broke the spell Lorne place on the Hyperion." Gunn finished. He lay a comforting hand on her shoulder but it wasn't going to do much good.

"Don't worry, next time he comes in looking for trouble you give him a solid Fred ass beat down." I winked at her before heading to the front doors. "I'll even hold him for you." The door closed on them but I still heard Fred wondering if I really would help her beat on Angelus and then told Gunn she didn't think she'd be able to hit him in the first place.

"I know it's not Angel but he still looks like him." She said.

**««««« »»»»»»**

His trail was easy to pick up and I followed him to his first stop, a bar.

What is it with men and bars? Be they human or undead they all go there. I just don't get the allure; I mean what's so dam special about going into a bar? You have to sit with strangers, stinking drunk strangers, drink out of who knows how clean glasses not to mention the bar fights. The only other Bar I'd been to was the one in Monte Rio with the Winchester's and that had been a totally different experience than the one I'd had across the border with Ryan.

_'Which one was more fun?'_

Dean was nuts- _is_ nuts. I shook my head wondering who gets into their kind of trouble besides them.

I hope they're safe…

Angelus isn't here and the back of the bar is some kind of drug haven. There were girls laying about half out of their minds, drugged up with some sickly sweet concoction.

"What the hell is this?" I wondered avoiding another outstretched hand and an offer for 'a good time'. I kept the syringe wondering if maybe Tasha or Matthew could figure out the mix.

Outside was no better and again I rode the Duke until I found his next stop.

"Book store?" what the hell was he doing here? Then again it was an occult book store and from what I knew of the efforts back at the Hyperion, Angelus was looking for a way to stay right were he was.

"Tough, we're bringing Angel back or neither of them stays."

**««««« »»»»»»**

The book store was a bust with a dead body just for kicks. Angelus is one evil piece of work, no wonder Angel was afraid of letting him out.

_"Get rid of the shaman."_ He'd said and right now I was wishing we'd just listened to him.

_'And still have the Beast blotting out the sun? Yeah, that would be perfect…'_

"God, do you ever shut up?" once again the little voice, that ethereal disembodied voice of annoyance dropped its two cents worth of irritation.

I had that prickling sensation again and knew he was close by. It had to be him and maybe this time I was actually in time to head him off.

The store was a run down decrepit looking thing not at all what I'd picture Angelus' taste. I mean for a hide out he usually doesn't go for the book stores. He seemed the prissy type and the book I'd read described in detail the mansions he and the other three had usually holed up in. Even afterwards, when Angel was done living in squalor as punishment he still had a mansion in Sunnnydale.

I hear it's a pretty place, hidden away from the rest by a rather run down fence and situated in a pretty isolated location. Still, Sunnydale's close to the beach so some of that soothing beach surf had to reach his preternaturally sensitive ears.

The back was no better but it was big. Tall ceilings slightly curved to provide an echo and plastic adorning the walls attested to the current remodeling or construction going on. I noticed there were plenty of stone blocks and thin panels of marble plus sheets of plastic hanging on the scaffolding. They were using stones to fix this place. The itchy prickling worsened and I hardly noticed I was scratching at my arms through the leather.

"Well, well, well." His voice carried from all around the long room and it was disconcerting not knowing where he would attack. "Finally found me did you? Tell me," the silky smooth voice was so unnatural it was easy to forget it came from Angel's body. "What exactly are you? Do you even know because Angel here has some pretty interesting theories."

"Yeah, Angel has a lot of those. Why don't we bring him back so he can tell me?" I quipped still searching for the source of his voice and coming up with nothing. His laugh echoed all around me again and to my left I heard the clear rattle of metal.

A weapon?

"Let's not and say we did." Angelus retorted in a pleasant tone and that only sent a shiver down my spine. The way he spoke, it was just unnatural, to be so menacing and pleasant as he did this…

"You know, he thinks you're dangerous." To my right I heard a light crunch. I jerked towards the sound fists clenched and waited for him to pounce. "He thinks you're too wild, out of control… a danger to the others."

"Yeah, well he would know. Angel knows everything, even how to kill the Beast and bring back the sun." I retorted focusing my senses until I could calmly look around. The violet glow lit the large room and still I couldn't see Angelus.

"Oh, right. Angel didn't bring out the sun, that was all you." I laughed and let the pleased smile bloom hoping he would see it. "How's it feel, Angelus? How are the other demons and night beasties taking that bit of news?"

"You know it's not that bad." He quipped but I clearly heard the tightness in his voice. "I had to put a few in their place but nothing _I _can't handle. I'm a legend." He boasted.

"Legend? Sure if you call feasting on babies and innocents being a legend cuz, eew!" I made a face and didn't have to pretend to be grossed out.

"Hey-!"

"Oh, please!" I cut him off hoping to draw him out. "Cut the shit and melodrama. What are you, a girl? Let's get on with this I got shit to do later."

His laughter echoed again and I had that sense of dislocation as if I were watching from out side of my body. For a moment everything was so slow sound died out and left me deaf. My eyes widened and a short breath caught in my chest as I saw the attack. Time snapped back into sequence just as I twisted my body turning to avoid the blade. It slipped past my shoulder with barely a centimeter to spare. Had I stayed where I'd been that knife would have cut into my heart.

I landed on hands and knees glaring up at his hiding spot. The violet glow flashed once and then I let myself fall into the stone at my feet. I had his position, knew exactly where he stood. I flowed through the stone feeling him move off and changed direction accordingly. I almost hated having to leave my gray cocoon, I'd never experienced something like this not even when I went swimming. It was a complete and total surrender of my self, of the stone…

He moved again and this time I had to force myself out of this embrace, it felt as if I were in the arms of a lover, everything just magnified, crystallizing into a clear image. This wasn't how I remembered, not the way Xyne had introduced…

My hand shot forth and I grabbed onto his ankle. Angelus fell startled but he didn't see me or what had clutched at him. He hit the marble hard, the echo resounded inside of me so I knew he'd been hurt. As he got up I stepped out of the wall beside him and delivered two quick punches. His face reverted to his mask and then we were fighting. He used his fists, legs, feet going so far as to rake at me with his long nails.

"You just pissed me off." I ground past clenched teeth and grabbed his wrists. "I hate it when you do the girl thing." I pulled him forward and rammed my head at his face. We connected but I'd begun to form that gray layer and Angelus' face exploded in a shower of blood as his nose broke. This time my head _was_ as hard as a rock.

"Oow! You bloody wench!" Angelus roared clutching at his face and stumbling back.

"Hey you're the one with a bloody nose." I replied taking a deep breath and following him. "Come on. Try a little harder; I'm not even breaking a sweat." I motioned to him and put up my guards. I had the gray layer over my fists because I did intend on hurting him just not enough to kill him. We needed him alive and that was his advantage.

His feral smile sent a shiver down my spine and we were fighting. He raked at me again and I couldn't help but wonder at these vampires. I mean they get this super speed and strength coupled with the inherited knowledge of how to fight but they fall back on chic fight techniques. Who does the nail scratching thing? I mean, you can't make a fist?

"Why don't you burn me?" he asked smiling. His fangs were bared, yellow eyes glimmering with mischief only I didn't find it cute.

"What, and cut my fun short?" I quipped turning with a kick. He caught my leg and the sharp stinging pain lanced through.

"Aah!" I was on the ground Angelus crouched above me, hand tangled in my braid.

"You know where you messed up don't ya." He yanked my head back and I bit my tongue to hold in the sharp cry. "You didn't kill me when you had the chance and you had more than one." he whispered as he touched his cheek to mine twisting my head so I could see him out of the corner of my eye.

"Makes you think I still won't?" I choked out trying to block the pain in my thigh. Angelus laughed, his free hand clutched at the wound causing a blinding pain and more blood to gush out.

"You still think I'm _him._" He whispered and then he licked his bloody fingers in a grotesque parody of sensual desire. Somehow I didn't think he was pretending.

"No." I hissed and let a spark of that fire scorch him. "I don't." Angelus fell back and I took the opportunity to slip into the stone again.

"You cheated!" he yelled then laughed as he moved off. I was still in pain but I could hear him moving, feel him- and the others.

Oh God there were others in the store.

_"Get out. Go now!" _ I sent my voice with the warning to them but Faith and Wes ignored the help. I couldn't do much for them just then, the bleeding wouldn't stop and I could feel the stone mixing with it.

_'Separate… rise up…'_

I was beginning to feel tired and thought my body might be going into shock but that wasn't possible. I scoffed at the mere idea, my body wouldn't do that to me, I wouldn't let it.

Suddenly I was laying in the bookstore, thankfully on the opposite side of the store from the body. I lay there panting trying to get my heart under control and the next thing I know Wes is yelling for me to get up.

**««««« »»»»»»**


	21. Arrivals

**Arrivals**

**_Pain is good, pain helps you grow stronger and who ever came up with that motto needs to be put down after serious torture because pain is just that. Pain. And some one had to pay._**

****

**««««« »»»»»»**

I was never getting the tear out of my leather pants and that was a bitch. What a price to pay for capturing Angelus only I didn't capture him.

Faith caught him.

"Well, what is all the—Aah! Angelus! He's in the hotel." Lorne practically jumped out of his skin upon seeing the passed out druggie Gunn hauled in.

The muscles in my thigh had mended enough I was able to ride Duke back to the Hyperion but the scab had broken and I was bleeding again. I got out of the way still holding on to the stairs railing and watched Gunn head downstairs with Connor extolling Faith's virtues. Right then I wasn't sure the stupid broad had any.

"Wesley and Faith. Where are they?" Lorne asked looking around clearly concerned.

"Right behind me." I answered with a small nod towards the door. Sure enough Wes came in carrying Faith looking all the world like a knight in shinning armor. I couldn't help noticing and I was sure Fred took it all in. The girl was due for a change but then again maybe the timing was all wrong.

"What's going on?" I turned to find Ryan coming down the stairs with a worried frown on his face. "Who's the girl?"

"Faith." I said hobbling up the stairs. "You asked me once about Slayers. Well, there's the 2nd one."

Ryan glanced sharply at the stairs were Lorne disappeared following Wes. Ryan glared at me slipping an arm around my waist.

"He did this." he growled as he helped me up the stairs.

"I got cocky, that's all. Besides, it wasn't Angel."

**««««« »»»»»»**

"And speaking of sense, have you gone on permanent sabbatical from yours? Tell me you did not shoot that girl full of junk, and then feed her to Angelus." Lorne's voice filtered out into the hall as I made my way to the room.

"It was her choice. Faith knew the risks." Wes replied and I couldn't help the anger that rose at his quiet callousness.

"Wesley, I know what that drug does to people. Especially when they super-size the doses to make sure they really get the job done. And you damn well know it too." Lorne accused and it wasn't like the green guy to say something that wasn't true. I shoved the door open and stormed in startling Fred.

"Are you fucking suicidal!" I raged in a harsh whisper. Wes didn't say anything, didn't even look at me. "How convenient is it for everything that's happened to be _her_ choice and not yours, isn't it?" I asked stalking towards Wesley. He looked haggard and tired but that didn't mean he'd temporarily lost all sense, if anything it was the complete opposite. "_You_ broke her out. _You_ sent her after Angelus. _Look at her_!" I grabbed his face and shoved him towards Faith. A glimmer of anger flared up behind those whiskey eyes as he pulled away from me.

"What's wrong with her?" Connor's voice cut into the silence. Wes broke our stare first and answered.

"She's in a sort of coma."

"But how?" Fred stood from where she'd been sitting next to Faith. "What exactly was it, Wesley?"

"Orpheus." Lorne answered never taking his eyes from the pale face. I couldn't help but stare at her myself. She was covered in bruises again and the bandage on her neck had a fresh stain.

"Some kind of opiate?" Fred wondered.

"Mystical variety. Humans inject it. Vampires feed off the humans. Folks tried to deal it at Caritas—only folks I ever banned from my club." I hadn't known that but I hadn't actually ever been to Lorne's place either. After all the times Angel Inc. had blown it up the green guy finally gave up and just moved in.

"But she's a Slayer." I mean that has to be- well, it couldn't just-.

"That's what makes it so dangerous. Orpheus isn't entirely physical. It's an enchanted drug."

"Enchanted…" I mumbled realizing that Faith was pretty much a magical being in that the Slayers power was mystical. "Fucking…"

"The biting," Lorne said in a softer voice. "Makes for some serious psychic psychedelia. And the more you take, the deeper you sink."

"It leads you down to hell. And leaves you there." Wes said just as softly.

"We need to re-ensoul Angel." I said and I wasn't up to arguing the point. "You have any ideas I suggest you get on them." I looked at Fred completely ignoring Wes. I wasn't up to talking to him just then. He was so far from the man I'd met before it was difficult to reconcile this new person to who I'd thought he was.

They left undoubtedly to argue over the fine points of finding a lost soul in a jar. I stayed in the room with Lorne watching over Faith.

"You know of anyone…" I began afraid to hear the answer but also wanting to be prepared for the worst. I'm a pessimist for the most part; it's just that if you never expect anything good to happen you can't be disappointed when it doesn't. That way, if something good does happen you can be pleasantly surprised. See, you win either way.

"Never had a Slayer shoot it up before. There's no way of knowing…" he trailed off and once more drew the wet cloth over her brow.

"Phade?" Ryan stepped in being careful to stay as quiet as possible. For all that we were in a hotel he treated this room as if it were a hospital bed and I guess with the girl lying there it wasn't far off the mark.

"Are they alright?" I asked moving to stand but he set a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Fine. Just came to check on you." He replied with a soft smile. I returned it leaning into his side as he sat on the armchair.

He still didn't get that my wound was completely healed and there was no scar to prove I'd ever had one. The leather pants were ruined and lay in a pile on the bathroom floor. I'd changed as well and felt more comfortable in the loose stone wash jean's with the ripped knee. I'd grabbed the first top I could find, a black button up shirt with quarter sleeves and combed my hair out. I tied on the Converse and slipped a small sheath on my ankle just incase I needed a blade.

Lorne sang for a bit and we sat listening to him offer some comfort. I wished there was more I could do but I wasn't all that great with the magical knowledge. I'd spent most of my time on the beating up part of the job I hadn't even gotten far enough in the learning of languages to get past the most basic of translations. Maybe I just didn't have the brains…

"She's in the barrens now." Lorne said as he wiped a tear from her face. "They cry for a while. Quiet mostly. Like they're letting go of everything that meant something."

I couldn't accept that, couldn't just sit and watch this happen without actively trying to do something.

"I-." I stood up abruptly. "I'll be back." I left before any of them could ask where I was going or what I planned to do. To tell the truth I just couldn't sit there anymore, I couldn't watch another girl die…

Why was everyone dying around me?

Long hidden memories rose up again as I walked through the maze of hallways in the hotel. Things I'd long tried to forget and realizing that it would never happen just shoved to the darkest farthest corners of my mind. It had worked, for a time but ever since that memory spell it seems they've come forward with a vengeance.

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered to the empty halls. I'd promised to be there and I'd failed. I'd promised to help- it should've been me. I wasn't supposed to be here. This wasn't my place and yet here I was.

"Was it you?" I wondered thinking of the Od VaiLumin. Had they wanted me so bad they put her in my place so I could serve them? It sounded about right. What higher being, ultimate power didn't do whatever they thought was best to suit their purposes without caring what us mere mortals wanted?

The ground shook; the entire hotel and I thought maybe we were having an earthquake, again.

"Sebastían." I rushed towards my suite without thought and stumbled as the next tremor hit harder. Before it could get any worse I was at my door and rushing inside only to find Gia huddled under the kitchen table with Sebastían and my Dad braced in his bedroom doorway.

"You're ok." I let out a relieved breath clutching at the wall as a third tremor shook the hotel.

"Hija-."

"Todo esta bien." I said in reassurance though I was just talking out of my ass. If we had an earthquake there was nothing for me to do but ride it out.

"Mom, I'm scared." Sebastían shouted and I couldn't blame him. Last time he was here for an earthquake we had fire and falling walls not to mention the whole kidnapped baby thing. There weren't good memories here, not for him…

"This isn't normal." I muttered and I just knew I was right. It didn't feel like a natural occurrence and then there were no more tremors. "It's not an earthquake." I let them know waving for them to stay. "I'll be back. No salgan, ya regreso. Don't come out." I ordered running into the hall and half way down the hall I bumped into Ryan.

"I was coming to check on-."

"They're fine." I said with a quick smile. "Faith?" I asked but he shook his head. "Ok. Alright." I breathed. The others were in the lobby so that's were I was heading. Ryan kept up and I just hated that he had the longer stride but then again I did love that he was so much bigger-taller! He's so much taller than I am… I glanced at him to see if he noticed the color rushing to my face but he didn't say anything so I kept my dirty thoughts to myself.

_'Dirty thoughts at a time like this… hmm…'_

I glowered hating the mocking tone but ignored it as I skipped down the stairs and into the lobby.

"Te implor doamne. Nu ignora accasta rugaminte lasa orbita sa fie vasul care-i va transporta sufletul la el."

It was a spell. Energy crackled around the red head as she concentrated on her task.

"Angel?" I asked clutching at Wesley's sleeve. He turned hooded eyes and nodded.

"Willow is performing the spell."

I let out a pent up breath and watched as the red head continued. Her eyes were completely black and that just- wow. Is that what they saw when I used my power? Angel had said my eyes shimmered red the first time, when I knocked out Cordy and after, Ryan had been a little freaked out by the violet glow even Dean had panicked at the sight. Come to think of it they'd both taken it rather well, Ryan and Dean-.

"Faith." I watched as she ran into the lobby feeling a huge wave of relief wash over me but she kept going. "Faith!" I called and ran after her down into the basement. I couldn't believe the stupid-!

"Connor!!" I yelled and knew he could hear the anger in my voice. He didn't even glance at me which was a good thing because he would've seen Faith. I moved to interfere, wanting very badly to impart some suitable 'punishment' but Faith slammed the kid into the wall and started kicking his ass. He dropped the stake, the one he'd intended to use on Angel. All I could do now was watch, hey I could've put up a running commentary…

"She's alive. It's a miracle!" Lorne exclaimed coming into the basement.

"Stay back." I warned blocking the way to the cage and watched the beating while Fred took care of a passed out Gunn.

Suddenly Angelus had Connor by his throat as he fell against the bars. I moved to help when I heard him. The tone of his voice, the way he spoke to his son-.

"Angel." I breathed.

**««««« »»»»»»**

"So there are girls out there," I waved in the general direction of the streets. "Potentials, girls that are the next Slayer if anything should happen to Faith, being attacked?"

Willow nodded making a clucking noise as I got the gist of what was happening.

"But not Faith." She said.

"But she's the current Slayer." I retorted. "Buffy died and then Faith was called so-."

"Actually Faith was called when Drusilla murdered Kendra who was called after Buffy sort of drowned." I stared at the red head trying not to laugh at the stupidity of this whole situation.

"Uh-huh. First Buffy then Kendra and now Faith." I repeated counting on my fingers as she nodded confirmation. "Like I said, that makes Faith the current Slayer."

Willow opened her mouth to argue the point and stopped half way. I think maybe she hadn't thought of that possibility or if she had then there hadn't been time to figure out a plausible explanation.

"Didn't Buffy die a second time?" I asked hoping this would clear up the point.

"Well, yes but…" Willow looked uncomfortable then sighed and plunged in. She told me the basics of what she'd done and I found myself actually understanding the complicated spell she'd used.

"So where's the other Slayer?" she looked at me clearly not understanding what I meant as she glanced towards the lobby where she assumed Faith was. "I mean the Slayer called when Buffy died the 2nd time. You said she's the current Slayer so if she died there would be another called wouldn't there?"

"I- oh." Willow was definitely confused now but at least I had made my point. "I don't know. I mean I guess there would be another but I- I don't think so. I mean we have Faith…"

I just shook my head and let her figure out that line of reasoning. I was more interested in the ones doing the attacking. How could no one be looking for the murderers of innocent girls"

"Who's attacking the girls?" I asked out of curiosity and concern thinking maybe after we were done with all this dramarama I could look into this. Maybe I'd find the ones responsible, pay them a little visit, get rid of the threat…

"Priests." She replied promptly. At my look she went into more detail going so far as to mention how they'd thought Dawn was one of them. "Which would make sense since she was sort of made from Buffy's DNA, long story-."

"Give me the cliff notes on that one." I said and listened as Willow told me about the 'key' and how it would open a portal that would allow other demons to enter our realm and bring about destruction. That part I knew but when she mentioned Glory, the hell God-dess I frowned. There were hell goddesses?

The ones in charge of the key had the brilliant idea of hiding it with Buffy because lets face it who better than a Slayer to protect something so valuable-dangerous? Which is why they had used Buffy's DNA and they key to form Dawn.

"So when I cast the finder spell to locate the potential in Sunnydale and the orb of light flew into Dawn we sort of assumed it was her." Willow continued.

"Orb?" I asked watching her smiling face so pleased by her genius and I had to know if it was the same. I had to!

"Oh it was beautiful. All warm and glowy-." Her face dropped its smile and scowled as she felt my intrusion. I wasn't about to ask permission and I let her see exactly what my reason was and the anger I still felt.

"You!" I screeched jabbing a finger in her direction. "You sent that glowy ball of pain at me!" I accused and Willow took a step back trying to deny it but she'd seen my memory. There was no denying it wasn't hers and here I'd been blaming the Od VaiLumin…

"I'm gonna tear every single strand of red hair out of you're fucking head!" I yelled lunging at her.

Willow's eyes went black just as a strong arm wrapped around my waist and hauled me off my feet.

"Get the fuck off!" I ordered jabbing with my elbow and completely missing my mark.

"Knock it off!"

Was that-? Oh-ho-ho! She didn't. She couldn't! I swung and finally my fist found something solid.

"Son of a bitch!" she snarled taking her hands away from her nose.

"Back off kid." I warned finally shoving off Angel's hold on my waist. "This is between me and the witch." I headed for Willow again hearing the apology and not caring. "You sent it and it's only fair you get paid."

"But I didn't- I mean it wasn't on purpose-." Willow hedged and I could tell she didn't want to use her gift.

"Like hell- ah!" she sucker punched me! I turned around incredulous and saw the satisfied smirk on Faith's face.

"Oh you're so gonna pay."

I lunged just as she did and both of us clashed. I got an elbow to my ribs which hurt, bad but I could still breathe and that meant I could still hurt her. My fist found her face a couple of times and my knee her chest. She knocked us down getting on top for a second of pain before I managed to switch it up. We lay on our sides with her head securely locked in my arms while my legs wrapped around hers effectively pinning her down.

"Move and I swear to God I will snap you're neck." I hissed in her ear. I knew her back had to be hurting because mine had when I'd been in her situation.

"Phade-."

"Back OFF!" I yelled still pissed off. Both Angel and Ryan moved away with their hands up.

"Alright."

Faith's breathing steadied to a calm and even pattern. She nodded imperceptively agreeing to a truce. Ever so slowly I let her go and both of us rolled to our feet.

"I'm really _very_ sorry about the spell." Willow said more quietly. "I really don't know why- I mean, how it could-." She shook her head unable to figure it out. Ryan pulled me into his chest, arms wrapping around me. He knew I was still angry and even with my back against his chest, arms securely held within his there was no guarantee I wouldn't jump on the witch again.

"You got unexpected moves." Faith said. There was barely a hint of approval in her tone and the curiosity was evident in the expression.

"Plenty more if you'd care to learn sometime." I don't know why made the offer but I meant it. Faith must've heard the sincerity in my voice because she nodded. It really wasn't nice of me to get on Faith when all she'd been doing was try and protect Willow from what she assumed would be death. Not that I would kill her…

"Maybe I'll take you up on that." She smiled and slowly walked to the doors were Willow was waiting.

They said their goodbyes to everyone else but I kept quiet about Oz and I made Ryan zip it as well. The only Hell's Angel's left at the Hyperion were Ryan and Tripp since they would be traveling with my Dad and son. The others had left the day before having been called back on another job. I was glad to see Jessica leave, one less cat I had to put up with.

Guy was leaving in the morning so he was spending the rest of the day with Dad, Bastían and Gia in my suite while we were left to deal with this.

"Faith." Wes nodded by way of goodbye.

"See. Brits know how to say goodbye." Faith commented with a smile. "Angel here wanted a hug."

Every one looked at the resident vampire with a newly replaced soul as he straightened.

"No, I didn't." he denied looking extremely guilty. Leave it to the girl to make the situation all fun and light again.

"Willow..." he began only to have Faith tease him again.

"He's going to tell you how much he owes you." She said still smiling.

"Aw, don't mention it. I got a Slayer out of the deal, so we're even-steven." She gave him a hug before heading out. "I'll tell Buffy you said hi."

The door closed behind them and after a moment of silence I couldn't help myself.

"So you got theories on me huh?"

"Huh?" Angel looked at me as if I'd grow a third eye or something.

"Aw come on, Angel-." But then he wasn't looking at me. I turned and was glad of the arms holding me securely.

"I know it's a bit of a shock. I mean, nobody's more shocked than me." Cordelia said as she rubbed the swell of her belly.

She's pregnant and it feels like the world is rushing past so fast the pieces are all coming together in one giant picture.

Angel's gloomier than usual broodiness, his unwillingness to be around Cordelia after- my God he knew. I sucked in a sharp breath and turned to him. He sat with his head bent looking for the world as bad as any warrior after they lost a battle. The set of his shoulders said clearly how tired he was and how much things were beginning to unravel around him.

"He saw…" I mumbled and his eyes met mine. The silent understanding was there. We both knew and there was no reason to tell anyone else. I nodded. This is where it would end but I still had to talk to him. There was something else he had to know something important but first I needed to get rid of some family. I couldn't afford to have them here when the rest of this came down.

"Ryan," I glanced up into a warm smile. "You guys should leave in the morning. Lets get everyone packed." He looked surprised and just a bit put out but I led him upstairs while the others hashed out about the 'happy news'.

**««««« »»»»»»**

"I was abrupt downstairs." I said once the door closed behind us. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be rude but I couldn't say anything downstairs." I turned to my Dad and smiled. "Apa, mañana se van. Ryan los va a llevar a un lugar seguro. No les va a faltar nada y luego, ya que termine todo esto, yo voy por ustedes."

I tried to make it sound as if everything were fine but his shrewd eyes knew better than I knew myself. He didn't say anything though and I was grateful. This was going to be hard enough, having to say good bye to Sebastían again.

"Como tu digas." He replied quietly heading to Sebastían's room to pack. Thanks to the Hell's Angel's they both had plenty of clothes which I hadn't bothered asking how they'd gotten. It wasn't difficult to figure out. I didn't doubt they'd had a couple of pit stops while on clean up duty since most shops had been ransacked by the undead anyway.

"What's going on, baby?" Ryan crossed his arms and leaned against the hall's archway. His dark brown hair looked a bit mussed up and I knew he'd been running his hands through it. He was worried and it showed in his eyes, the usual mischief was nowhere in sight and that made me a bit sad. I liked seeing him play tricks on the others, liked that he had an easy smile and found things to laugh about. He made my life much lighter, fun.

"Too much to figure out and plan for right now." I replied trying to form my thoughts so I knew what was important for him to know.

"Start with why'd you want to kill the red head." He winked and I knew he wasn't going to let me get sidetracked.

"That was Willow, wolfboys girlfriend from the HellMouth." I said quietly.

"Her?" Ryan straightened pointing towards the door. I nodded half smiling now at his look.

"She cast a spell not too long ago. A spell to find a potential only the spell hit me and it _really_ hurt. So when she told me she'd cast the spell I wanted her to know how much it hurt."

"What- you didn't tell me this." he accused. "Why didn't you tell me? Were you ever going to tell me?" suddenly I had this huge guy glaring down at me which was a bit confusing.

"I'm telling you now and besides this happened _before_ you got here. _After_ the little trip to Vegas…" he flinched at mention of our ruined honey moon. I couldn't blame him; it hadn't been all that great for me either. I thought about everything that had happened since then, all the problems, the fighting, trying to prevent catastrophe after catastrophe and realized; "It hasn't even been a month."

Ryan's strong hands took my shoulders and walked me to the couch were we both sat. We were quiet and I just couldn't get past that. I hadn't even been married a month but with all the things happening time had gone by so fast I hadn't felt it. It just seemed like it had been so long ago…

"You regret it?" he asked quietly. My head snapped toward him, a frown on my face.

"No." I said quickly. I flinched in consternation as my mouth said things without my permission but it was true. "No, I don't regret it." I said softly as I looked in his eyes. "I think it was the best choice I've ever made. Considering I was 17." I shrugged smiling. Ryan chuckled draping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me into his chest as he leaned into the couch comfortably.

"You know, you were a bad girl back then…" he said in that smug little tone of voice he reserved for those occasions when he was messing with someone.

"I cant maim my Dad, Ryan but I sure as hell can hurt you…" I warned. This time he did laugh.

"Hey, I was an innocent-."

"Sure and my Dad just _happened_ to tell you stories of me as a kid… that makes total sense." I mocked giving him an annoyed look. He chuckled smoothing my hair but not saying anything else. I kinda hoped it would stay that way.

"How come you didn't tell her about Oz?"

"Because," now this was the hard part. At first I hadn't said anything because I didn't think it was my place but after peeking in her head and seeing-. Well, it just- what was the point?

"There's nothing there for him anymore." I shifted looking up at Ryan who frowned. "I think he already knew that, Ryan so don't tell him we saw her."

He nodded and again I settled on his chest listening to his steady heart beat as I told him about the murders and the innocent girls.

"Potentials are what the Council call the girls who are in training to be the next Slayer. Most of them have been killed by those priests using ceremonial blades. The girls who have survived and managed to escape are staying with Buffy in Sunnydale. She's training them there." I sighed then made a face unable to imagine living with so many teenagers in one house and all of them girls!

Buffy must be in teenage hell. She deserves saint hood for putting up with that.

"God I can't imagine being in her shoes just now." I muttered.

**««««« »»»»»»**

_**Hi there another chapter finished and I still have no reviews…**_

_**Well, here's the translations.**_

_Hija - _Daughter

_Todo esta bien – _Everything is fine

_No salgan, ya regreso_ – Don't go out, I'll be back

_Apa, __manana se van. Ryan los va a llevar a un lugar seguro. No les va a faltar nada y luego, ya que termine todo esto, yo voy por ustedes_ - Dad, you leave tommorrow. Ryan will take you to a safe place. You won't want for anything and then, after all this is finished, I'll come for you guys.

_Como tu digas_ – What ever you say


	22. Potential

**Potential**

_**Everyday things happen but somehow she cant keep from thinking her life always has the potential for disaster.**_

****

**««««« »»»»»»**

They left and not happily either. Sebastían had more than a little attitude to which my first reaction was quiet surprise. He knew better than that or at least he had. I guess two years makes a big difference and my Dad was smart enough to realize that. He didn't say anything besides the look he threw my way. He obviously expected me to take care of this- this… fit?

Ryan clamped his mouth shut and turned around without a look or word. Smart move on his part because the last thing I wanted was to let him know exactly who was in charge of disciplining my son.

Me.

As hard as it's been to keep- for us to- being apart so much of the time hasn't been that hard for me. I mean, yes I do miss him and I wonder what he's doing, if he's ok but its not like I want him here _all_ the time. Ok, that's a lie, not completely but of course I'd like it if he was around more often but when he does come home I'm _happy_ to see him. I don't think I'd feel the same if we had to see each other every day. You know what they say about absence making the heart fonder. They knew what they were talking about besides, I've been on my own too long for a guy to just walk in and start throwing his weight around.

Of course he wanted to say goodbye before he left so Sebastían ran around the hotel finding everyone he could though after the first mystical pregnancy I kept him away from Cordelia. Last time we had one of those here Darla wanted to eat him.

Watching Angel accept the handshake and then an impulsive hug from Sebastían was enough to put a smile on my face. Angel looked to be in pain the way he grimaced, awkwardly patting the top of Bastían's head. Lorne was much easier considering the warm hearted nature of his. First impression aside I understood Fred's comment.

_"That's just Lorne." The skinny girl told me. My mouth fell open. I could feel my face heat and my hands clutched the bar even tighter. "But he wouldn't hurt a fly! Really."_

I laughed at the memory and let Sebastían say his goodbyes to Wes and Fred who were still in the lobby researching mystical pregnancies.

"There's never an end to the book part of the job." Wes nodded knowingly at my comment and I was glad I was busy just then because I was sure to find myself hitting the books later.

"Those guys are pretty good, watch 'em whenever you get a chance and when you come home you can show me what you learned. We'll compare notes." Gunn said high fiveing Sebastían.

"There will be no fighting." I stated glaring at Gunn and giving Sebastían a warning look. "None."

That night Sebastían lay in my bed asking questions about everything he could think of. He asked about the Hell's Angel's, about Connor and why he was so big. He avoided asking about the rift between Father and son, then he asked about Angel.

Why had he been locked in the cage in the basement, why they hadn't been allowed to talk to him and about all the fighting. That led to questions about me. How I got so strong and how come I didn't get hurt like before.

I'd forgotten about that. The barge and the Nahdrahns wanting to chop off Fred's head. That was the first time I'd actually gotten involved in their little war. I realized I was mortal and like any other I was fragile, so much that I would die and somehow I didn't think I'd die in bed at the ripe old age of… well, old.

I told him about the runes, even showed him the one on my wrist. His little fingers traced the pattern watching it shimmer as he turned my wrist under the lamp light.

"When do I get mine?"

I didn't know what to say. After a long moment of silence he looked at me. In the dark his eyes looked black, deep pools of knowledge and I was amazed. He was just so young…

_'He's not a baby anymore.'_

No, he's not and that's why I did it.

With a faint smile I got up and went to the oaken cabinet in the corner. Sebastían followed me watching attentively as I set out the items we would need. He followed my directions correctly as I walked him through the steps and when the rune steamed on the platter as it had for me he had the first misgivings.

"Will it burn?" he asked wide eyed.

"No, it doesn't burn." I replied but I did warn him. "It's going to hurt, though. You don't have to, Bastían-."

"You did. I saw the one on your back."

Well, there was no denying it. Before he changed his mind Sebastían slipped off his t-shirt and held out his shoulder for me. I shook my head clasping my hands in front of me.

"You have to do this on your own, Bastían."

With a disgruntled frown he sucked in a breath and quickly picked up the rune. His eyes went wide with surprise at the cool metal.

"Don't forget the words."

**««««« »»»»»»**

At least now he's protected not that I'm happy my 10year old has what any normal person would consider a tattoo. God what the hell was wrong with me? My Dad's going to kill me when he sees it. I laughed knowing that was the least of my worries what with the constant barrage of messages pouring out of my machine. Dante was pissed off, threatening to sue me for the bruises I gave him, not to mention the scorch marks.

"Quien le va a creer al pendejó!" I couldn't help the wide grin just thinking about how he was going to explain the burns.

I headed down stairs into the lobby and seeing the gang huddled inside Angel's office I went there. Had this been two years ago I would have hesitated before barging in but after everything that's happened… well, it's not like they're good at keeping secrets.

"What's with the D&D?" I asked gently tugging on Lorne's hooded cape. He turned around all smiles and surprisingly sans drink.

"I'm heading out to do some hocus pocus so I can get my mojo in order."

"That's great." And I meant it. I had a little favor to ask of him once he did. I hugged Lorne before he left. The others looked tired and down trodden except for Cordelia who had this smile lurking at the corners of her mouth. She had one hand absently rubbing at her writhing belly and I noticed no one was paying attention to this.

_'This isn't normal.'_

_'Of course not but they are mortals, too intent on their internal tragedies to take notice of the world around them.'_

_'Oh like you know all about that.'_

"Fucking Od VaiLumin." I muttered sending Angel an apologetic smile as he looked my way. "I'm heading out. I thought I could take a look around see if there are any stragglers."

"Be careful." Was all he said before going back to his sketch pad. Well, I hadn't expected much of a reaction but it would have been nice if any of them had expressed more than a passing glance in concern for my well being.

"Gotta be the runes."

Damn…

**««««« »»»»»»**

"Are you kidding me!" there were four of the robed freaks around me all brandishing wicked looking knives with a curved blade.

"Aah!" the scream broke through the fog of concentration and one of those knives cut through the leather on my right forearm. I grunted holding in the pain. The next swipe went past my face and grabbing the wrist I swung under puling the body in front of me as another blade sank into his chest. The knife from my dead shield stuck in one blind eye and both fell dead. The Sai slipped out of the sheaths silently and ducking under another slash I came up, left arm coming across his chest while my right cut through the others neck. They were dead and I was running to the screaming girl before either hit the ground.

I could see her hanging from the fire escape and another robed priest, knife glinting in the night, about to use the blade. I pulled the baby eagle from my back and fired three times. She screamed again as the body toppled over the side. He must've grabbed onto her because the girl lost her grip and hung hapzardly by one hand.

"Hold on!" I yelled up. "Don't let go, I'm going to help yo-." The body splattered just as another one climbed out onto the fire escape. I fired again and he slumped there while the girl, still screaming, finally lost her hold on the rail.

"Shit!" I shoved the gun back in the holster sheathing the Sai as I ran to get under the girl. Her slight weight fell in my arms heavier than I thought and we sank into the gravelly ground.

**««««« »»»»»»**

I held her tightly to my chest fighting her panic at swimming through this yucky mass of stones. You'd think stone was stone anywhere you go but in a city the stone is polluted. There are so many chemicals thrown into the mix the texture is so rough I feel like I'm scraping against a cheese grater and the color… The color isn't the cool silver gray, almost translucent and beautiful-no, I have to trudge through this puky ash gray. Did I mention it's difficult to swim through? It's tiring and the girl is freaked out enough.

I tired quickly, more than usual and had to get out. Once above ground she rolled away from me crying and sobbing as she swiped at her arms and face. She behaved as though the stone would cling to her like some sort of leech. I just hung my head shaking it as I panted for breath. Glancing up I noticed I'd brought us to the Shelby. Well, I couldn't complain. I was half way home now.

I got to my feet tiredly and yanked the kid to hers still crying.

"Shut up already." I snapped more than annoyed by her dramatic panic. "You're making me wish I'd let them have you."

Her eyes went wide but she quickly sucked in the next wail that was gonna come out of her mouth.

"Good, get in." I pushed her to the door and she obediently climbed in. "God, I'm a fucking baby sitter now."

**««««« »»»»»»**

The blessed silence was cut short with her questions.

"What where those?" I tried to ignore her but she asked again and then she wouldn't look away from me.

"Bringers or so I was told."

"They wanted to kill me!" she screeched. "I didn't do anything! I don't even know what I did." I could see she was going to start with the crying again and to avoid that I opened my mouth. I should've learned my lesson.

"It's what you haven't done and could possibly do one day that makes them want to kill you."

"What?" she looked at me like I was crazy. Me. I couldn't help the laugh. "Why are you laughing? They were trying to _kill_ me!"

Like I didn't know that already. I'm the one explaining to her the why and she thinks I'm loony.

"And they'll try again until you are dead."

"But why?" she clutched at her head practically yanking her hair out.

"You are a Potential. One of the many girls in line to receive the power of the Slayer." Now she really thought I was crazy. "Look, I'm not the one who got you in this mess. You want someone to blame, blame the Powers That Be. They're the ones meddling in your life and you'll have the Watchers council on your back as well."

"Who-what-?"

"What's your name?" the question caught her off guard and for a moment she looked like she didn't know what it was.

"Sabine." She looked at me and I noticed how young she looked. "Sabine Andreas."

"You're just a child…" I murmured then took my exit.

"I'm thirteen." She bit back with some heat. That was good, I nodded, maybe this one wouldn't die, too soon.

"There's someone I want you to meet. Some one who can explain this better than I can so you better listen."

**««««« »»»»»»**

"She's a what?" Wes asked in shock. He glanced past my shoulder to the lobby where Sabine sat uncomfortably glancing around the lobby. I bet she half expected another one of those bringers to jump at her with a knife.

"A Potential. Look, Wes I don't know what to tell her about what she is and is meant to do but you do. You were a Watcher so…" I waved towards Sabine. "Watch her."

He raised a sardonic eyebrow at my poor attempt at a pun but I shrugged it off.

"I was relieved of my position in case you didn't know." He replied dryly though he did look at Sabine with more interest.

"I don't care and if they were stupid enough to fire you that's their loss. They have no idea the man they gave up and that's our gain. Right now that girl needs whatever guidance you can give her." his look was appreciative of the praise but I wasn't bullshitting. The Council had made a mistake in letting him go.

"She doesn't belong here." Angel replied quietly from his seat. It was the first time he'd spoken since I came in with the kid. He looked at me then straightening in his seat. "You need to get her to Buffy. She'll know what to do."

"But-." I didn't want to go. Why did I have to go? Just cuz I happened to find the kid? How fucking fair is that! I already saved her life now I gotta go drop her off too?

Angel stood up moving purposely around his desk. "We have other matters to take care of."

"Of course, evil pregnant Cordy, about to spawn some hell beast into the world." I sighed throwing my hands up in defeat. "What could top that?"

At Angel's cold look I nodded acceptance. "Ok, I'm going but," I grabbed Wesley's arm pulling him with me. "He's gotta give her the basics before I do."

**««««« »»»»»»**

**Not many hits for this fic but that's not gonna stop me from writing the next installment.**

**Yes, that means this fic is done! Yay! Another one finished and I have no works in progress on my profile. What a relief. Now I'm gonna take a break but the next fic is taking place in the Buffy verse. Maybe there they'll gimme some reviews.**


End file.
